


Eine Seefahrt, die ist ...

by Ingata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingata/pseuds/Ingata
Summary: Ein kleiner Zwischenfall am Bahnsteig 9 ¾ katapultiert Harry und Hermine zurück ins Jahr 1759. Ihr Ankunftsort: Ein englisches Kriegsschiff namens Dauntless, das sich gerade auf einer ganz speziellen Rettungsmission befindet ...





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer…  
Die Figuren aus „Fluch der Karibik“ gehören Disney und die aus „Harry Potter“ natürlich Frau Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir nur zum Spielen und werde sie nachher wieder unbeschadet zurückgeben ... hoffe ich. Die Geschichte ist zudem auf Fanfiktion.de gepostet. Also nicht wundern, wenn sie euch da mal über den Weg läuft. 

Das hier ist mein erster Versuch ein Crossover zu schreiben. Bitte habt ein wenig Geduld mit mir.

 

Kapitel 1: Eine Reise durch Raum und Zeit

„Dein Onkel und deine Tante werden doch bestimmt stolz sein“, sagte Hermine als sie sich gegen die Bahnhofswand an Gleis 9 ¾ lehnte. „Wenn sie hören, was du dieses Jahr getan hast?“

„Stolz?“, schnaubte Harry und blickte zum wiederholten Male zur Bahnhofsuhr hinauf. Kurz vor elf Uhr. „Bist du verrückt? Wo ich doch so oft hätte sterben können und es nicht geschafft habe? Die werden sauer sein ...“

„Übertreibst du da nicht ein wenig?“, Hermines Blick folgte dem Harrys, der es für überflüssig hielt, eine solche Frage zu beantworten. „Ich habe immer gedacht, Züge würden sich nur verspäten“, murmelte sie weiter. „Dass der Hogwarts-Express eine ganze Stunde früher in London eintrifft ... Und dabei hab ich meinen Eltern gesagt, sie können sich ruhig Zeit lassen ...“

Niemand hätte damit gerechnet, dass der Zug jemals einmal früher eintreffen könnte. Es gab ein riesiges Gedränge, als hunderte Schüler, nebst Gepäck und Haustieren wartend auf dem Bahnsteig lungerten. Nach und nach hatte sich Massenauflauf jedoch in alle Winde verstreut und Ruhe kehrte ein. Hermine und Harry waren die einzig verbliebenen Gryffindors. Da der Muggel-Teil von Kings-Cross aber von ständiger Hektik geprägt war, hatten die beiden beschlossen erst einmal hier zu warten. 

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns aber langsam auf den Weg machen“, schlug Harry wenig begeistert vor. „Deine Eltern und die Dursleys werden bestimmt bald da sein.“

Ein Blick auf die Zeit. 11.00 Uhr.

„Du hast recht.“

Das Gepäck sicher im Griff, wandten sich die beiden Teenager der Barriere zu, die die Zaubererwelt von der Muggelwelt trennte. Dabei achteten sie nicht auf einen blonden Mann, der am anderen Ende des Bahnsteiges seinen Zauberstab anhob.

„Hoffentlich versucht Dobby nicht wieder, dich zu beschützen“, lachte Hermine, als sie beide auf ihre Karren gestützt auf die Absperrung zustürmten.

„Nur ein Weg das herauszufinden. Zusammen! Eins, zwei ... Drei!“

Die Absperrung kam immer näher – anhalten konnten sie nicht mehr – noch ein paar Zentimeter – Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, fast einen einen erneuten Aufprall erwartend ... 

... Aber nichts bereitete ihn auf den plötzlichen Sog vor, der ihn ergriff, durch die Luft wirbelte und schleuderte, so dass er nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und wo unten war. Neben sich konnte er das erschrockene Aufkreischen Hermines hören – dann wurde alles um ihn herum dunkel.

***  
Rastlos warf Commodore James Norrington sich auf seiner Koje hin und her. Seit fast einer Woche waren sie nun schon auf der Suche nach der Black Pearl. Sechs Tage ... und ihre Chancen, Elizabeth heil und gesund aus den Fängen der Piraten zu befreien, wurde mit jedem Tag geringer.

Mit der schnellen und wendigen Interceptor hätten sie vielleicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, das schwarze Schiff einzuholen. *Wenn ich Sparrow und Turner in die Finger bekomme ....* Mit der mächtigen, aber langsameren, Dauntless gestaltete sich die Suche nach Elisabeth zur berühmten Suche nach der Stecknadel im Heuhaufen.

Seufzend erhob Norrington sich von seinem Lager und trat auf die schmalen Fenster seiner Kabine zu. Das größere, lichtdurchflutete Kommandantenquartier hatte er anstandshalber Gouverneur Swann überlassen. 

Der Offizier war keine zwei Schritte weit gekommen, als seine Kammer plötzlich von hellem, pulsierendem Licht erfüllt wurde. So hell, dass es in den Augen schmerzte und Norrington die seinen schließen musste. Genauso plötzlich wie dieses Phänomen auftrat, genauso schnell war es auch wieder verschwunden. Das Zimmer versank erneut in Dunkelheit.

Blinzelnd öffnete Norrington die Lider. „Was für eine Teufelei ist ...?“

Seine Worte verloren sich bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Zwei Truhen aus dunklem Holz lagen umgekippt auf dem Boden. Glücklicherweise schienen sie unbeschädigt zu sein. Doch das war noch nicht alles: Zwei Kinder, von denen Norrington sich sicher war, sie noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen zu haben, schiefen - oder waren sie bewusstlos?- auf den Bodenplanken seiner Stube.

Verwirrt schüttelte der Offizier den Kopf und blinzelte wiederholt. Kein Traum, der Anblick blieb derselbe. Trotzdem, normalerweise tauchten nicht einfach mitten in der Nacht Kinder auf Navy-Schiffen auf. Für einen Moment war er versucht, Alarm auszulösen. Warum hatte die Wache vor seinem Quartier nicht reagiert? Der Lichtschein war so grell gewesen, Norrington war sich sicher, dass die Dauntless in dem Moment als Leuchtturm hätte durchgehen können.  
Der Commodore holte tief Luft und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. *Stopp. Egal wie ungewöhnlich eine Situation auch sein mag – erst nachdenken, dann handeln.* Das war ein Grundsatz, nach dem er bislang immer und sehr erfolgreich gehandelt hatte. 

Da im Moment keine Gefahr von den beiden auszugehen schien, nahm Norrington sich die Zeit, seine beiden Überraschungsgäste genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen: Es handelte sich um einen Knaben und ein Mädchen. Maximal dreizehn Jahre alt, schätzte der Commodore vorsichtig. Die Haare des schmächtigen Jungen waren kurzgeschnitten, zerzaust und schwarz – zumindest wirkten sie im Mondlicht so. Norrington glaubte eine Narbe auf seiner Stirn zu erkennen, war aber mehr von der verrutschten Brille beeindruckt. *In diesem Alter braucht der Junge schon eine Sehhilfe? Armes Kind.* Das Mädchen hatte seine langen, braunen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Doch nicht wenige Locken waren dem haltenden Band entkommen und umrahmten ein feingeschnittenes Gesicht. 

Besonders beachtenswert fand der Commodore die Kleider der Kinder. Nicht weil er sich besonders für Mode interessierte – ganz im Gegenteil –, sondern weil sie keinerlei Aufschluss über die Herkunft der beiden zuließen. Keine Volksgruppe, mit der Norrington es zu tun hatte, trug solcherart Beinkleider und Oberteile. Alle Stoffe waren hervorragend vernäht und wiesen kaum Abnutzungsspuren auf. Daher schloss der Offizier eine Zugehörigkeit zur Unterschicht (welcher Gesellschaft auch immer) aus. Für diese Theorie sprach auch die Sauberkeit der Kleidung, sowie die ihrer Träger.  
Leises Seufzen unterbrach Norringtons Muse. Beide Kinder begannen aufzuwachen. Der Offizier trat an seinen Schreibtisch und zündete die dort positionierte Lampe an. Ein wenig Licht konnte in dieser Situation bestimmt nicht schaden.


	2. Ich glaub´, ich träume!

Es fiel Harry nicht leicht, den dunklen Nebel der Bewusstlosigkeit abzustreifen. Für einen Moment blieb er liegen und überlegte, warum er sich auf dem Fußboden befand. Einem hölzernen und ... schwankenden?... Boden wohlgemerkt. Dann kamen die Erinnerungen zurück: Gleis 9 ¾ – die Barriere – der unheimliche Sog – Hermines Schrei - ... Hermine!

„Hermine?!“, stieß Harry erschrocken hervor und setzte sich trotz heftigster Proteste seitens seines Körpers auf. Erleichtert fand er neben sich seine Freundin vor, die sich gerade aufrappelte und stöhnend den Kopf rieb.

„Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Hmmm, nur ein bisschen Schädelbrummen. Harry, was um Himmels Willen war das denn?“ Die junge Hexe blinzelte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in einen spartanisch eingerichteten und nur sehr schwach beleuchteten Raum. „Und wo sind wir eigentlich? Das hier sieht jedenfalls nicht wie London aus.“ 

„Was daran liegt, dass Ihr Euch nicht in London befindet, Miss Hermine“, ertönte eine ruhige Baritonstimme über ihnen. Erschrocken fuhren die Kinder zusammen und starrten zu dem Sprecher hinauf, den sie überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen hatten.

Der Unbekannte war hochgewachsen, hatte seine braunen Haare zurückgebunden und trug Kleidung, die Harry bis dahin nur auf Bildern gesehen hatte: schwarze Stiefel, darüber eine weiße Kniebundhose. Ein weißes Hemd und darüber eine Weste der gleichen Farbe. *Sieht aus wie Teile einer Uniform.* Ob er ein Muggel oder Zauberer war, konnte Harry nicht feststellen. Der Mann lehnte wachsam, mit verschränkten Armen gegen einen Tisch und schien auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits zu warten. Harry und Hermine sahen sich an.

 

+++

 

Trotz der ... unwirklichen Situation hätte der Commodore angesichts der verdutzten Gesichter beinahe geschmunzelt. Er hatte die Kinder nicht erschrecken wollen, aber irgendwann musste er sich ja bemerkbar machen. Sie hegten einen sehr vertrauten Umgang miteinander. Was ihre Eltern wohl dazu sagten? Geschwister schienen sie jedenfalls nicht zu sein. Zudem hatte Norrington ihren Worten entnehmen können, dass die beiden genausowenig über ihr plötzliches Erscheinen hier wussten wie er. Das war schlecht, aber irgendeine Erklärung musste es ja geben. 

Das Mädchen räusperte sich nervös. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Wir haben sie vorhin nicht gesehen. Mein Name ist Hermine Granger und das ist mein Freund Harry Potter. Könnten Sie uns vielleicht sagen, wer sie sind, wo wir sind und wie wir hierher gekommen sind?“

*So viele Fragen auf einmal. Und was für eine Redeweise.* Norrington antwortete ein wenig belustigt: „Commodore, James L. Norrington, zu Euren Diensten.“ Er verbeugte sich höflich und fuhr dann fort: „Ich bedaure, Miss ... Granger, ich kann Euch nicht sagen, wie Ihr hierher gelangt seid. Diese Information entzieht sich meinen Kenntnissen. Aber ich kann Euch sagen, wo Ihr Euch befindet. Ihr befindet Euch in der Karibik. An Bord der HMS Dauntless, Linienschiff der Royal Navy seiner Majestät König Georg II von England.“ 

„König Georg II?“ Das Gesicht des Mädchens nahm einen alarmierenden Grauton an, während der junge Mr. Potter verwirrt die Augen aufriss. Vielleicht löste allein die Erkenntnis sich auf einem Schiff zu befinden bei Miss Granger die Seekrankheit aus, vermutete Norrington beunruhigt, obwohl dies kaum Mr. Potters Ratlosigkeit erklärte.

„Commodore, Sir?“, piepste Miss Granger leise. „Erlaubt ... I-I-Ihr mir noch eine Frage – auch wenn sie Euch seltsam vorkommt: W-Welches Jahr haben wir?“

Der Kopf des Jungen fuhr erschrocken zu seiner Begleiterin herum: „Hermine, du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ...“ Auf Miss Grangers Nicken hin, beendete er seine Frage gar nicht erst, sondern wurde ebenfalls kreidebleich. 

Von allen Fragen, die Norrington erwartet hätte, war diese nicht dabei. Warum wollte die Kleine das aktuelle Jahr wissen? James runzelte die Stirn. Die Kinder schienen nicht unter einem Gedächtnisverlust zu leiden. Eine, wenn auch sehr unwahrscheinliche, Vorahnung beschlich ihn. Die seltsame Kleidung, die ungewöhnliche Ausdrucksweise... 

„Wir schreiben das Jahr 1759“, antwortete der Offizier, die Reaktion der Kinder genau beobachtend. Überraschung und Schreck zeigte sich in ihren Gesichtern. „Aber ich glaube, es ist nicht das Jahr, das Ihr gerade zählt, nicht wahr Miss Granger, Mister Potter?“, vermutete er leise.

Beide Kinder schüttelten den Kopf und Mr Potter informierte ihn resigniert: „Nein, Sir. Zuhause schreiben wir gerade das Jahr 1992.“

223 Jahre! Hätte Norrington das plötzliche Erscheinen der Kinder selbst miterlebt, er hätte die beiden Kinder als bedauernswert geisteskrank wegschließen lassen. James war skeptisch (gelinde gesagt), was Flüche, Magie und solchen Firlefanz anging, aber er konnte auch nicht abstreiten, dass sich vor seinen Augen zwei Kinder aus der Luft heraus materialisiert hatten. Und wenn irgendein fauler Zauber sie von London aus hierher transportieren konnte, warum dann nicht ...

223 Jahre in der Zukunft! Was sich in einem solchen Zeitraum alles verändern konnte! Norrington versuchte sich vorzustellen, plötzlich über zweihundert Jahre in die Vergangenheit transportiert zu werden und schnitt eine Grimasse. Die Welt war so ... so primitiv damals. Erschien Harry und Hermine seine Welt als primitiv? Norrington schüttelte den Kopf. Viel wichtiger war jetzt die Frage: Was tun mit den Kindern? Würden sie sich anpassen können?  
In Gedanken versinkend, wanderte Norrington im Raum auf und ab. Ohne einen bewussten Entschluss zur Hilfeleistung gefasst zu haben, begann der Verstand des Commodores Pläne auszutüfteln. Zunächst einmal musste eine glaubwürdige Geschichte für die Anwesenheit der Kinder geschaffen werden – niemand durfte von ihrer wahren Herkunft erfahren – zu ihrem eigenen Schutz – dann musste passende Kleidung gefunden werden – die jetzige war zu auffällig – hmm – er würde vorsichtige Informationen einholen, ob es jemanden gab der die beiden in ihre eigene Zeit zurück bringen konnte - *Eigene Zeit! Absolut unglaublich!* Und wenn es für die Kinder keinen Weg zurück gab? - ...

„Sir? SIR?“ Mr. Potters Stimme durchbrach seine Gedankengänge und er wandte sich wieder seinen Besuchern zu, die ihn unsicher ansahen. „Commodore, es tut uns leid, dass wir Euch zur Last fallen. Vielleicht ... vielleicht könnt Ihr uns irgendwo absetzen und dann können wir versuchen, einen Weg nach Hause zu finden...oder so.“ 

Dummes Kind. Ein nobles Angebot, aber glaubten die beiden etwa ernsthaft, er würde sie alleine irgendwo aussetzen und ihre Begegnung daraufhin vergessen. Sie unterstanden seiner Zuständigkeit. Und Norrington hatte sich noch niemals vor Verantwortung gedrückt – auch wenn sie im Moment etwas ungelegen kam.

„Dieser Vorschlag ist inakzeptabel, Mr. Potter. Ich werde nicht zwei Zehnjährige ...“

„Zwölf.“

*Zwölf sind die beiden also...* „...zwei Zwölfjährige in einer fremden Umgebung, in einer fremden Zeit einfach so ihrem Schicksal überlassen.“ 

Norrington beobachtete, wie sich die Kinder trotz der strengen Worte erleichtert ansahen. Waren sie wirklich davon ausgegangen, dass er versuchen würde, sie so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden? Mit welcher Art von Erwachsenen hatten die beiden es dann normalerweise zu tun ...

„Aber Sir, wie soll es denn dann weitergehen ...?“ Beide Kinder saßen mit gekreuzten Beinen an eine ihrer Truhen gelehnt und sahen ihn aufmerksam an.

*Wenn meine Fähnriche mir so aufmerksam zuhören würden...*

„Die Dauntless befindet sich auf einer Rettungsmission und wir werden deshalb in der nächsten Zeit nirgendwo anlegen“, erklärte der Commodore. „Eure Anwesenheit an Bord wird sich aber nicht so lange geheim halten lassen und muss glaubwürdig begründet werden. Niemand, ich wiederhole, absolut niemand darf etwas von Eurer wirklichen Herkunft erfahren. Euer Leben kann davon abhängen. So ungern ich es zugebe, aber die meisten Menschen ... in dieser Zeit ... reagieren bestenfalls mit Ablehnung auf alles, was sie nicht verstehen. Und Flüche, Zauberei und Magie gehören definitiv dazu. Ist das verstanden?“

Ernsthaftes Nicken. Und dann die unsichere Frage: „Commodore Norrington, Sir, warum tut Ihr das? Ich meine, warum wollt Ihr uns helfen? Ihr kennt uns doch gar nicht.“

„Ich bin ein Offizier der Royal Navy, Mr Potter“, versuchte Norrington dem Jungen zu erklären. „Und als solcher habe ich geschworen, den Besitz und die Bürger Großbritanniens zu schützen.“ Mit einem dünnen Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „Auch wenn besagte Bürger aus einer anderen Zeit stammen. Ihr seid auf meinem Schiff gelandet, ihr untersteht damit meiner Verantwortung. Und diese gedenke ich ernst zu nehmen.“

*Die Frage ist nur: Wie?* Erneut nahm der britische Offizier seine Wanderung durch den Raum auf, seine Gedanken rasten, versuchten eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden. Wenn die falschen Leute von den beiden Zeitreisenden erfuhren, war das Leben der Kinder gefährdet, soviel stand fest. Es gab genügend skrupellose Menschen, die alles dafür geben würden, die Zeit manipulieren zu können. James lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter, wenn er daran dachte, welcher Schaden dabei angerichtet werden könnte. Und solche Leute würden alles dafür geben, die Kinder in die Finger zu bekommen, auch wenn diese überhaupt nicht wussten, wie sie hier gelandet waren. Also war es am besten, wenn er niemand anderen einweihen würde. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass die Kinder am sichersten bei ihm aufgehoben wären. So würde James ihnen bei den wahrscheinlich unvermeidlichen Anpassungsschwierigkeiten helfen können. Aber das schaffte nur neue Probleme. Wie sollte er das plötzliche Auftauchen der Teenager erklären? .... Nun, niemand in seinem näheren und entfernten Umfeld wusste über seine Familienverhältnisse ganz genau Bescheid. Vielleicht .... 

Ganz gegen seine übliche Vorgehensweise fasste Norrington einen spontanen Entschluss:   
„Ihr werdet als ... meine Nichte und mein Neffe vorgestellt werden, die vor kurzem in Port Royal eingetroffen sind. Ihr habt Euch heimlich an Bord geschlichen, um Euren Onkel zu überraschen. Dass das Schiff ausgelaufen ist, habt ihr zu spät bemerkt, ...“

„... und uns bis jetzt versteckt, weil wir Angst hatten, Ihr würdet uns böse sein“, schlug Harry mit einem schwachen Lächeln vor.

Norrington nickte stirnrunzelnd. Es gefiel ihm nicht, alle um sich herum so täuschen zu müssen, aber das Leben von zweier Kindern war die Scharade wohl wert.

„Wir werden andere Kleidung für Euch finden müssen und überlegen, wie wir Euch an Bord unterbringen...“ Norrington überlegte kurz. „Miss Granger, Ihr werdet mit der kleinen Kammer nebenan und einer Hängematte vorlieb nehmen müssen, Mr Potter wird in einer Hängematte in diesem Raum schlafen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ein anständiges Verhalten in der Zukunft aussieht, aber in diesem Jahrhundert dürfen Mädchen und Jungen nicht im selben Raum schlafen.“

Das Mädchen kicherte. „Macht Euch keine Sorgen, Commodore. Das hat sich in der Zukunft nicht geändert. Aber noch etwas anderes, Sir, wie sollen wir Euch in der Öffentlichkeit ansprechen?“

„Gutes Mitdenken, Miss Granger. Ihr könnt mich mit ... Onkel James ansprechen, während ich Euch bei Euren Vornamen nenne. Aber ich rate dazu, dies nicht nur in der Öffentlichkeit, sondern auch im Privaten zu tun, um Fehler zu vermeiden. Da ich euch als die Kinder meines Bruders ausweisen werde, solltet ihr Euch zudem angewöhnen, auf den Nachnamen Norrington zu hören.“

Das Mädchen – Hermine – schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und seufzte. „Hermine Norrington? Klingt ... gewöhnungsbedürftig. Liebe Güte, das sind bisher die mit Abstand seltsamsten Sommerferien meines Lebens.“ 

*Sommerferien? Was um alles in der Welt sind Sommerferien?*


	3. Schön Euch kennenzulernen

Eine knappe Stunde später lag Commodore James Norrington erneut schlaflos auf seiner Koje und hätte er von seiner Position aus nicht eine zusammengerollte Gestalt in einer Hängematte im Blick gehabt, er hätte den ganzen Vorfall als abstrusen Traum abgetan.

So hatte er nicht nur innerhalb weniger Minuten einen Neffen und eine Nichte aus einer anderen Zeit erhalten, sondern auch seinen wachhabenden Offizier in Verwirrung gestürzt, als er von diesem verlangte, zwei Fähnrichuniformen aus dem Laderaum zu holen.  
Norringtons letzter klarer Gedanke war, dass er während der ganzen Zeit nicht ein einziges Mal an Elisabeth oder Piraten gedacht hatte ...

***

Sobald der Atem des Offiziers gleichmäßiger und tiefer geworden war, kämpfte sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes Harry Potter – für den Moment Harry Norrington – leise aus seiner Hängematte. Er schlich sich zu der schmalen Tür, die in Hermines kleine Schlafkammer führte und schlüpfte lautlos hindurch. Er wurde schon erwartet.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du kommst“, flüsterte Hermine. Sie sah nicht sehr glücklich aus. „1762! Harry, was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Wie sollen wir wieder nach Hause kommen?“

Der Junge seufzte. „Weiß ich doch auch nicht, Hermine. Lass uns mal überlegen. Du kennst doch so viele Bücher, hast du nicht irgendwo schon mal was über versehentliche Zeitreisen gelesen?“

Seine Freundin schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Ich hab ein Buch über magische Transportmöglichkeiten. Auch durch die Zeit. Und da steht drin, dass es so etwas wie unabsichtliche Zeitreisen nicht gibt. Im Gegenteil, man kann Zeittore nur mit unglaublich fortgeschrittenen und abgesehen davon verbotenen Sprüchen öffnen.“

„Du kennst nicht zufällig einen davon?“

„Harry!“

„War ja nur so ne Frage. Nun, dann können wir entweder darauf warten, dass uns jemand rettet, oder jemanden aus dieser Zeit aufsuchen, der sich mit sowas auskennt.“

Hermine kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Hoffentlich gibt es in der Karibik überhaupt eine Zauberergemeinschaft. Und wenn es sie gibt, wie können wir sie erreichen? Das müssen wir uns überlegen.“

„Warum zaubern wir nicht einfach was, und warten bis sich das Ministerium, oder was die hier haben, sich wegen diesem ... Zaubereibeschränkungsdingsbums für Minderjährige bei uns meldet“, schlug Harry leichthin vor doch Hermine verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Oh Harry, du hast doch schon mal so einen Brief bekommen. Hast du ihn denn nicht richtig gelesen?! Diesen Paragrafen gibt’s erst seit 1845. Außerdem sind unsere Zauberstäbe logischerweise hier nicht registriert. Sie würden´s also gar nicht merken, wenn wir zaubern.“

Ups, das hatte Harry tatsächlich vergessen. Dennoch überlegte er weiter:  
„Du glaubst nicht, dass der Commodore vielleicht ein Zauberer ist? Ich meine, er hat´s immerhin ziemlich gelassen genommen, dass plötzlich zwei Zeitreisende in seinem Zimmer aufgetaucht sind.“

„Nein.“ Hermine schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Er ist zwar wirklich ziemlich ruhig gewesen, aber überleg´ doch. Auf unseren Truhen prangt ganz deutlich das Hogwartssiegel und Mr. Norrington ist Engländer. Wenn er ein Zauberer oder Squip wäre, hätte er es zumindest erkennen müssen. Und dein Zauberstab hat die ganze Zeit aus deiner Jackentasche rausgeschaut. Er hat nichts dazu gesagt. Er ist bestimmt ein Muggel.“

Resigniert musste Harry zugeben, dass seine Freundin wahrscheinlich recht hatte. „Schade, es hätte vieles erleichtert.“

„Stimmt, aber es bleibt immer noch die Frage: Was machen wir jetzt?“

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir tun erst mal das, was der Commodore uns vorgeschlagen hat und spielen die Rolle seiner Verwandten. Dabei können wir uns ja unauffällig umhören. Kannst du in einem deiner Bücher mal nach schauen, ob es einen Spruch gibt, der Zauberer für andere Zauberer sichtbar macht, ohne dass die Muggel das mitbekommen?“

„Gute Idee!“, Hermine strahlte – und wurde nur Sekunden später wieder ernst. „Und in der Zwischenzeit sollten wir echt vorsichtig sein, Harry. Ich glaube, Mr. Norrington hat es erst gemeint, als er sagte, dass die Leute uns was tun könnten, wenn sie von unserer Herkunft erfahren.“

„Und wenn sie merken würden, dass wir außerdem noch Zauberer bzw. Hexe sind“, stimmte ihr Freund zu. „- na dann gute Nacht.“ 

„Du sagst es.“ Für einen Moment schwiegen beide Kinder, dann murmelte Hermine: „Mr Norrington ... vielleicht sollten wir besser sofort damit beginnen, ihn Onkel James zu nennen ... Also, Onkel James hat etwas von einer Rettungsaktion gesagt. Ich wüsste zu gerne wen oder was er denn retten will.“

„Wir können ihn ja morgen fragen.“ Harry gähnte und rappelte sich auf. „Ich geh jetzt mal wieder, sonst schlaf ich hier noch auf dem Fußboden ein. Nacht Hermine.“

„Nacht Harry.“ 

***

James Norrington betrachtete seine neuen Schützlinge, die in ihrer Navy-Kleidung vor ihm standen. Es gefiel ihm nicht, ein Mädchen in Männersachen auf seinem Schiff herum laufen zu lassen, aber Mädchenkleider gehörten nun mal nicht zur Ausstattung eines Linienschiffes.

„Und ihr habt euch alle Details gemerkt, Hermine, ...Harold?“  
Es ging nicht an, den Jungen in der Öffentlichkeit mit der gekürzten Form seines Namens anzusprechen. Einfach nur „Harry“ entsprach nicht dem gesellschaftlichen Stand der Familie Norrington, was der Zwölfjährige nach kurzem Protest auch eingesehen hatte. Einen Moment des verlegenen Schweigens hatte es gegeben, als der Commondore den zweiten Vornamen und Namen des leiblichen Vaters des Jungen erfuhr – James. Doch der Augenblick ging vorüber, diese Gemeinsamkeit konnte ihre Geschichte nur unterstützen.

Norringtons Gedankengänge ungeachtet, leierte Hermine geduldig herunter:  
„Ja, Onkel James. Der Name unseres Vaters lautet Edward Norrington. Er ist Eurer älterer Bruder und verheiratet mit Allice Norrington, geborene Stratford. Wir sind die ältesten Kinder und zu Euch geschickt worden, weil unsere jüngeren Geschwister schwer an Diphtherie erkrankt sind, und wir uns nicht auch noch anstecken sollen.“

Beide Kinder schienen keinerlei Schwierigkeiten zu haben, sich in ihre Rollen hineinzuversetzen. *Im Gegensatz zu Ihrem ...“Onkel“.* Wenn das nur gut ging.  
Norrington blieb keine Zeit sich weiter Sorgen zu machen, denn in diesem Moment betraten die Leutnants Theodore Groves und Andrew Gillette den Raum. Wenn seine beiden Freunde ihm die Geschichte abnahmen, dann würden sie auch alle anderen überzeugen können. 

„Sir, Ihr wolltet uns sprechen“, begrüßte ihn Groves. Die beiden Männer hatten Norringtons junge „Verwandte“ bislang nicht bemerkt, da diese sich im Schatten der Tür hielten.

„Setzt Euch, Gentlemen.“ James seufzte. Jetzt galt es überzeugend zu wirken. „Theo, Andrew, ich habe Euch wegen einer privaten ... Angelegenheit hierher bestellt.“

„Worum geht es, James?“ Gillette betrachte seinen Freund und Vorgesetzten besorgt. Norrington war immer ein Arbeitstier gewesen, aber die letzten Tage mussten ihn ans Ende seiner Kraftreserven gebracht haben. Noch mehr Probleme war das Letzte, was James jetzt gebrauchen konnte. „Es ist hoffentlich nichts Schlimmes.“

Norrington schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Ihr erinnert Euch an meinen Bruder Edward und seine Familie?“

„Ja, Ihr habt uns von ihnen erzählt. Ist etwas passiert?“

„Seine beiden jüngsten Kinder sind schwer erkrankt und um eine Ansteckung zu vermeiden, habe ich zugestimmt, die beiden älteren Geschwister für unbestimmte Zeit bei mir aufzunehmen.“ 

„Oh, und die Kinder werden jeden Tag in Port Royal eintreffen“, vermutete Groves mitfühlend. „Und ihr Onkel wird nicht da sein. Das ist in der Tat ein ungünstiger Zustand.“

„Eure Vermutung trifft nicht ganz zu, Theodore“, erwiderte Norrington und rieb sich die Schläfen. In Gegenwart seiner besten Freunde konnte er sich diese kleine Schwäche eingestehen. „Sie sind früher eingetroffen als erwartet. Und da sie wussten, dass ihr Onkel ein Schiff namens Dauntless kommandiert, haben sie beschlossen ihn an Bord zu überraschen. Dabei haben sie das Ablegemanöver etwas zu spät bemerkt ...“

„Aber, ... aber James, das würde ja bedeuten, dass ...“ Die verdutzten Gesichter seiner Freunde entbehrten nicht einer gewissen Komik.

Norrington nickte mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Gentlemen, darf ich Euch meine Nichte Hermine Norrington und meinen Neffen Harold Norrington vorstellen.“

Nervös und etwas verschüchtert traten die beiden Kinder vor die Offiziere, die die blinden Passagiere und Verwandten ihres Vorgesetzten erstaunt musterten. Die Kinder sahen ihrem Onkel nicht sehr ähnlich: Die grünen Augen des Jungen waren die einzige Gemeinsamkeit. Und warum trug das Mädchen kein Kleid, sondern die Uniform eines Fähnrichs?

Gillette erholte sich als erster. „Miss Norrington, Mister Norrington, es mit eine Freude Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen.“

„Das Gleiche natürlich gilt auch für mich“, fügte Leutnant Groves hinzu.

Die freundliche Begrüßung der Offiziere wurde mit einem Lächeln der Kinder quittiert. Beide Männer trugen ähnliche Uniformen wie ihr „Onkel“ und ähnlich fürchterliche Perücken. Harry hatte sich heute morgen beinahe zu Tode erschrocken, als ihn eine weißbehaupte Gestalt aus dem Schlaf riss. Mit dem weißen Ding auf dem Kopf sah der Commodore ganz anders aus: älter, „offizieller“ und – so befand Harry insgeheim – lächerlich.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf unserer Seite“, entgegnete er trotzdem höflich und Hermine ergänzte ein wenig beschämt: „Und es tut uns leid, dass wir ...na ja ... hier sind. Wir wollten Euch wirklich keine zusätzlichen Probleme bescheren. Und es tut ... mir auch leid, dass ich mein Kleid so ruiniert habe, Onkel James.“ 

James atmete tief aus. Damit wurde die Männerkleidung ausreichend begründet. Miss Granger war entweder als ein unglaubliches Naturtalent, was die Schauspielerei anging, oder in solcherlei Unfug sehr geübt. Und so routiniert, wie sie ihrem vermeintlichen Onkel die Vorlagen bot, wohl eher das letztere.

„Nun, Hermine, diese Erfahrung wird dich hoffentlich lehren, dich in Zukunft nicht mehr hinter Teerfässern zu verstecken“, rügte der Commodore milde.

„Das werde ich bestimmt nie wieder tun, Onkel James, versprochen.“

Theodore Groves hob belustigt die Augenbraue. Wer hätte gedacht, das sein Freund – „Commodore Tod“, wie ihn die Piraten auch nannten – so gut mit Kindern zurecht kam. 

„Das hoffe ich, Hermine“, antwortete Norrington, nun sehr ernst. „Und noch etwas, während ihr euch hier befindet, erwarte ich von euch, dass ihr meinen Anweisungen oder denen der Leutnants Gillette und Groves unverzüglich und ohne Widerspruch folgt. Diese Regel gilt nicht nur für euch, weil ihr Kinder seid, sondern für alle Besatzungsmitglieder. Das unverzügliche Ausführen von Befehlen kann an Bord eines Kriegsschiffes über Sieg oder Niederlage entscheiden und ist daher von größter Bedeutung. Verstanden?“ 

Nach einem kurzen Zögern nickten beide Kinder. „Ja, Sir, wir haben verstanden.“

„Onkel James?“, fragte Harry, nun da die erste Bewährungsprobe bestanden war. „Ihr sagtet gestern, das Schiff ist auf einer Rettungsmission. Wer oder was soll denn gerettet werden?“

Die Ausdruck aller Offiziere verdüsterte sich augenblicklich. Harry und Hermine sahen sich entgeistert an. „Hab ich was falsches gefragt?“

„Nein, mein Junge, nein, hast du nicht.“ versuchte James die beiden zu beschwichtigen, obwohl er in Wirklichkeit vor lauter Frust am liebsten geschrien hätte. Glücklicherweise übernahm Theo die Wortführung und erklärte:

„Nun, die Tochter von Gouverneur Swann – das ist der Vizekönig von Jamaica – ist vor einigen Tagen von Piraten entführt worden. Wir versuchen das Schiff dieser Piraten zu finden. Ihr Name ist Elisabeth und sie ist außerdem die Verlobte von eurem Onkel.“ 

„Noch ist sie es nicht“, murmelte besagter Onkel und rieb sich das Gesicht. „Sie meinen Antrag bisher nicht angenommen.“

„Was erwartest du? Erst wird sie ohnmächtig, fällt ins Meer und ertrinkt beinahe und dann wird sie von Piraten entführt. Mach die keine Sorgen James, sie wird deinen Antrag auf jeden Fall annehmen. Du bist nach Gouverneur Swann der mächtigste Mann in den englischen Gewässern hier. Das ist reine Formsache.“ Gillette fiel zum Erstaunen der Kinder in die persönliche Anrede. Auf seine gewohnt unverblümte Art – und ziemlich erfolglos - versuchte er, seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

„Wenn mich ihr Vater nicht vorher in den Wahnsinn treibt“, knurrte Norrington leise, die Anwesenheit der Kinder für einen Augenblick vergessend.. „Ich schätze Gouverneur Swann sehr, aber er bringt mir mit seiner väterlichen Sorge mein ganzes Schiff durcheinander.“

„Wenns nur das wäre...“, brummte Gillette. „Er hat dir gestern indirekt Inkompetenz vorgeworfen, weil wir die Black Pearl in der kurzen Zeit noch nicht aufspüren konnten ...“ 

Bevor Norrington eine passende Antwort einfiel, meldete sich Hermine, die dem Wortwechsel stirnrunzelnd gefolgt war.

„Wie kann er so was sagen? Das ist doch unfair.“ Alle Gesichter wandten sich der Zwölfjährigen zu, die daraufhin rot wurde, aber stur erklärte:  
„Das ist unfair. Ich meine, ... die Dauntless ist doch nur ein Schiff. Und die Karibik ist ziemlich groß ... wie soll man da ein anderes einzelnes Schiff finden, wenn man nicht weiß, wo es sein könnte ... Das muss doch sehr schwer sein ... oder nicht?“ 

Norringtons Freunde schenkten dem Mädchen ein strahlendes Lächeln und selbst der Commodore schmunzelte milde.  
„Du hast recht, Hermine, aber Gouverneur Swann hat nun mal große Angst um seine Tochter. Er reagiert deshalb nicht sehr rational auf die ganze Situation.“ 

„Trotzdem ist es unfair, das an anderen auszulassen“, protestierte Harry leise.

„Vielleicht könntet Ihr das Gouverneur Swann ja sagen, Mr Norrington.“ Groves Augen blitzten belustigt. 

„Theodore!“

„Was, James? Aus dem Munde eines Kindes, wäre es noch nicht einmal beleidigend. Apropos, Gouverneur, gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass er noch nicht über die Anwesenheit deiner Nichte und deines Neffen informiert wurde?“

Dankbar über den Themenwechsel, nickte der Commodore.  
„Ihr seid die ersten, die davon erfahren haben. Aber ich denke, es wird langsam Zeit, den Gouverneur zu informieren.“


	4. Von Kriegsartikeln, den Mächten des Himmels und dem Bösen

Der junge Commodore hätte sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchen, denn der Gouverneur reagierte auf die Neuigkeit sehr gelassen, um nicht zu sagen regelrecht uninteressiert. Das Einzige, was er wissen wollte, war, ob die Black Pearl endlich gesichtet worden war.

„Das ist keine beruhigende Neuigkeit, Commodore. Enttäuschend“, rügte der Ältere missbilligend, nachdem seine Frage Verneint wurde. 

Norrington seufzte innerlich und antwortete: „Die Dauntless ist nur ein Schiff, Gouverneur und das macht eine gründliche Suche faktisch unmöglich. Wir tun unser bestes, Milord, und ich hoffe, wir finden Eure Tochter bald und können sie gesund nach Hause bringen. Es tut mir leid, aber das ist alles, was ich Euch sagen kann. Wenn Ihr mich entschuldigen wollt, Sir.“ Damit wandte er sich um und verschwand unter Deck.

Harry und Hermine blieben mit den beiden Leutnants alleine zurück, als sich Swann wieder in seine Kabine zurückzog. Die Kinder blickten sich irritiert an und Harry konnte auf dem Gesicht seiner Freundin den gleichen Unmut erkennen, den auch er verspürte. Zugegeben, sie kannten den Commodore gerade mal ein paar Stunden, aber ihn für etwas verantwortlich zu machen, für das er gar nichts konnte, war schon ziemlich unverschämt von dem Gouverneur.

Norringtons Freunde schienen diese Ansicht zu teilen.  
„Armer James“, murmelte Gillette. „Er macht sich schon so genug um Miss Swann. Und dann kommt der Gouverneur daher und macht die Aufgabe noch unangenehmer und schwieriger für ihn.“

„Er setzt Onkel James ganz schön unter Druck, nicht wahr Leutnant?“ stellte Hermine leise fest.

„Und nicht nur er, Miss Norrington. Eurer Onkel ist verantwortlich für das Wohlergehen der Bürger Port Royal, für die Mitglieder der Navy auf Jamaica und natürlich für die Dauntless. Da wird ihm einiges abverlangt.“

„Oh je, und dann kommen auch noch wir und ...“

„Macht Euch keine Vorwürfe deswegen, Ihr könnt davon nichts wissen“, unterbrach Groves Harry sofort. „Und nun Schluss mit den finsteren Themen. Jetzt schauen wir erst mal, dass wir etwas zum Frühstück für Euch finden.“ 

Kurze Zeit später saßen die beiden Gryffindors am Dinnertisch auf dem Oberen Kanonendeck. Groves und Gillette beoabachteten derweil amüsiert, wie die Kinder den faden Schiffsporridge ohne zu murren in sich hineinschaufelten. Na ja, sie konnten auch nicht ahnen, dass die letzte Mahlzeit der Kinder über zwölf Stunden zurück lag. Da war man dann halt nicht so wählerisch. Vor allem Harry war wesentlich schlimmeres gewöhnt.   
Zudem mussten die Offiziere sehr schnell erkennen, dass Hunger Kinder nicht weniger neugierig macht.

„Leutnant Groves? Könnt Ihr uns mehr über Onkel James Verlobte erzählen? Was ist Miss Swann für ein Mensch? Wie kam es eigentlich, dass sie entführt worden ist?“, fragte Hermine ihren Tischnachbarn.

Und Groves begann, unterstützt von Leutnant Gillette, den Kindern die Geschichte zu erzählen: Wie Onkel James die Swanns kennen lernte, als die Dauntless sie vor acht Jahren in die Karibik gebracht hatte, wie Miss Swann Onkel James schon damals ins Auge fiel, weil sie viel mehr Temperament besaß, als es einer jungen Lady eigentlich gebührte ... „Nichts für Ungut, Miss Norrington“, warf Gillette bei diesem Kommentar entschuldigend ein. Wie hart Onkel James gearbeitet hatte, um sie dem gesellschaftlichen Stand der Swanns anzunähern, von dem missglückten Heiratsantrag erzählten die Offiziere und schließlich von dem nächtlichen Überfall der Black Pearl, bei dem Elisabeth Swann entführt worden war.

„Und was geschieht, wenn Miss Swann nicht gefunden wird? Was wenn Onkel James die In ... Interceptor nicht zurück erobern kann?“ fragte Hermine bestürzt, als die beiden Männer ihren Bericht beendet hatten. Der Gesichtsausdruck der Leutnants verdüsterte sich. 

„Nun?“ 

„Ich glaube kaum, dass dies ein Thema ist, was in der Gegenwart einer jungen Dame ...“, begann Groves lahm.

„Oh bitte! Ich bin doch nicht aus Glas!“, unterbrach Hermine aufgebracht. „Auf mich braucht Ihr bei Eurer Antwort keine Rücksicht zu nehmen. Sollte es so schlimm werden, wie Ihr anscheinend denkt, dass es das wird, dann betrifft es mich früher oder später sowieso.“

„Da hat Miss Norrington recht, Theo“, gab Gillette zu und fuhr dann fort: „ Aber um die Situation zu verstehen, in der sich Eurer Onkel befindet, sollte ich Euch wohl erst einmal fragen: Sind Euch die Kriegsartikel der Royal Navy geläufig?“

Harry und Hermine sahen sich ratlos an. „Die was?“

„Offensichtlich nicht.“, seufzte Groves und erhob sich. „Wartet einen Moment.“ Er verließ den Raum und kehrte nur wenig später mit einem dünnen, ledergebundenen Buch zurück. „Hier stehen die Kriegsartikel drin. Es handelt sich dabei sozusagen um die Gesetze, die auf den Schiffen seiner Majestät gelten. Lest sie, dann wird vieles deutlicher.“

In der nächsten viertel Stunde beherrschte das Schweigen den Raum, während sich die Kinder mühsam durch die verschnörkelt geschriebenen Zeilen kämpften. Groves beobachtete interessiert, wie die Gesichtsfarbe der beiden zwischen bettlakenweiß und krebsrot variierten, ja nachdem, welche Passage sie gerade lasen.

Schließlich setzte Harry sich zurück. „Das ist wirklich ganz schön ...“, er suchte nach Worten.

„Streng!“, beendete Hermine, die sonst ganz und gar nichts gegen Regeln und Vorschriften einzuwenden hatte, den Satz. „Wow. Ich versteh ja, dass man bei einem Angriff nicht über Befehle diskutieren kann, aber ...

„... aber für Onkel James könnte eine ganz andere Regel zum Problem werden.“, unterbrach Harry seine Freundin nachdenklich, die beiden Leutnants für einen Augenblick vergessend. „Schau dir mal Artikel zehn an. Der verurteilt jeden Flaggoffizier, Kapitän oder Kommander, der angesichts eines Angriffs darin scheitert, die notwendigen Vorkehrungen zu treffen und seine untergebenen Offiziere und Männer zu tapferem Kampf zu ermutigen, zum Tode. Wenn einer Onkel James nen Strick aus dieser ganzen Geschichte drehen will, dann kann er das ganz einfach mit dem Artikel machen. Er muss nur sagen, Onkel James habe sich nicht richtig auf den Angriff eines Piratenschiffs vorbereitet und deshalb sein Port Royal kaputt und Miss Swann entführt worden.“   
Mit solchen Szenarien hatte Harry schließlich so seine Erfahrung. Onkel Vernon hatte die größte Freude daran, irgendwelche Regeln aufzustellen und sie dann so zu verdrehen, dass er Harry einen Regelbruch nachweisen und ihn bestrafen konnte.

„Nun, das ist nur eine Spekulation Eures Bruders, Miss Norrington.“, versuchte Leutnant Groves Hermine zu trösten, deren Gesichtsfarbe nun erneut in Richtung bettlakenweiß schwankte. „Ihr werdet sehen. Alles wird sich zum Guten wenden!“

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. Wen wollte Groves denn damit beruhigen? Sie waren zwölf, nicht blöd! „Wie lange hat Onkel James Zeit?“

„Was meint Ihr damit Miss Norrington?“

„Sie meint damit, wie lange Onkel James Zeit hat, bevor wir die Suche nach Miss Swann und dem Schiff aufgeben müssen?“, übersetzte Harry ungeduldig.

Groves hob verwundert die Braue. Ein scharfer Verstand musste wohl in der Familie liegen. Diese Kinder konnte man so leicht nicht täuschen. Also gab er nach.

„In maximal zwei Wochen müssen wir einen Hafen anlaufen. Die Dauntless ist bei ihrem Auslaufen noch nicht voll bestückt gewesen. Auch wenn wir nur eine Basismannschaft an Bord haben, länger reichen die Trinkwasservorräte nicht.“

„Was ist denn mit einer Basismannschaft gemeint?“

Du liebe Güte, gingen den beiden denn die Fragen nie aus?! Gillette hatte Mitleid mit seinem Freund und übernahm.

„Der Angriff der Black Pearl auf Port Royal hat Teile des Hafens, des Forts und der Stadt verwüstet. Euer Onkel hat daher viele Männer für den Wiederaufbau an Land gelassen. Es befinden sich nur zweihundert Mann an Bord.“ 

„Das ist ziemlich wenig.“, erklärte er schnell, die nächste Frage vorwegnehmend. „Normalerweise ist die Besatzung etwa 900 Mann stark.“

Für den Rest des Tages waren beide Ofiziere dann ausgebucht. Neben einer einer ausführlichen Schiffsführung, mussten die beiden gefühlte eine Millionen Fragen über die Bewaffnung, die Mannschaft, den Alltag an Bord, das Segeln und die Navy beantworten. Als Groves und Gillette an diesem Abend in ihre Kojen fielen, waren sie sich über zwei Dinge höchst einig: Erstens, dass die Mächte des Himmels offensichtlich geschlafen hatten, als das Böse die liebenswerten, aber durch ihre Neugier absolut nervtötenden Verwandten des Commodores, an Bord geschmuggelt hatte. Und zweitens, dass die Mächte des Himmel oder, falls sie dazu gerade keine Zeit hatten, gegebenenfalls auch das Böse, diese Mission schnellstmöglich beenden sollten, damit die Leutnants der Dauntless endlich wieder in Ruhe ihrer eigentlichen Arbeit nachgehen konnten.


	5. Rettungsmission erfolgreich beendet! Oder?

Norrington lehnte schwer an der Reling des Schiffes. Er fühlte sich mehr als nur ein wenig bedrückt. Elf Tage auf See und nicht der kleinste Segelfetzen am Horizont. Selbst Turner und Sparrow – und mit ihnen seine Interceptor, verflucht - blieben verschwunden. Ob er Elisabeth jemals wiedersehen würde?

Ironischerweise bereitete ihm das Fantastischste und Unglaublichste, was ihm bislang in seinem Leben begegnet war – nämlich zwei Zeitreisende – die geringsten Probleme. Im Gegenteil. Den Kindern bereitete es kaum Schwierigkeiten, sich ins Schiffsleben einzufügen, nachdem die konstruierte Geschichte über die Umstände ihrer Anwesenheit an Bord die Runde gemacht hatte. Die Männer nahmen den jungen Harry gerne unter ihre Fittiche, als sie merkten, dass der Junge die Arbeit nicht scheute und sein Onkel nichts gegen diese Interaktionen einzuwenden hatte. Schon nach ein paar Tagen konnte man das Kind hoch oben im Wald der Masten wiederfinden.

„Harry, ist gerne in der Luft. Je höher, je besser“, erklärte Hermine schulterzuckend und mit einem Lächeln, das Norrington nicht ganz verstand. 

Das Mädchen hatte es etwas schwieriger, da es sich für sie nicht schickte, einen vertrauteren Umgang mit den Männern zu pflegen. Schmollend zog es sich daraufhin mit ihren zahlreichen Büchern zurück. Bis vor zwei Tagen.

„Was arbeitet Ihr da, Onkel James?“ 

Norrington brütete seit Stunden über seinem Schreibtisch. „Ich versuche, verschiedene Kurse zu berechnen, die die Black Pearl genommen haben könnte.“

„Wie macht Ihr das?“

Der Commodore erklärte es dem Kind und seitdem hatte er an seinem Schreibtisch keine Minute mehr Ruhe. Alles musste erklärt, demonstriert und kommentiert werden. Und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen, erfreute sich Norrington an der Anwesenheit und unersättlichen Neugier seiner „Nichte“. Ihr Eifer und Verstehensvermögen machte die sonst eintönige Arbeit zur einer Freude.

*Wenn alle Offiziersanwärter auch nur die Hälfte an Fleiß und Intelligenz mitbringen würden ...*

„Backbord voraus, Rauchschwaden in Sicht!“, unterbrach ein Ruf aus dem Ausguck die Gedankengänge des Commodores. 

Tatsächlich. Eine dünne Rauchsäule stieg am Horizont empor. Norrington atmete tief durch und versuchte die Erregung zu unterdrücken, die seinen Körper durchfloss. Es war gut möglich, dass der Rauch rein gar nichts mit Elisabeth oder der Pearl zu tun hatte. Es war sogar wahrscheinlich, dass der Rauch nichts damit zu tun hatte. Doch eine winzige Chance bestand ...

„Groves, Kurs WestSüdWest. Lasst Klarschiff zum Gefecht anschlagen.“ Was auch immer der Rauch zu bedeuten hatte, der Commodore würde sein Schiff jedenfalls nicht unvorbereitet in solch eine unbekannte Situation segeln lassen.

 

***

 

Hermine Granger durchforstete gerade eines ihrer Bücher nach etwas, das ihnen eine „Heimreise“ ermöglichte, als der Alarm ertönte. Sie lief sofort aufs Deck, wo sie Harry begegnete.

„Was ist los, Harry? Haben wir sie gefunden?“

„Wissen wir noch nicht, Hermine“, informierte sie ihr Freund. „Da vorne steigt Rauch auf. Aber es ist noch nicht klar, um was es sich handelt.“

„Und bis wir es wissen, Kinder, werdet ihr hier unter dem Aufgang vom Achterdeck bleiben“, wies sie Leutnant Gillette streng an, der auf sie zugetreten war. „Da seid ihr niemandem im Weg und Euer Onkel braucht sich keine Sorgen um Eure Sicherheit zu machen. Sollte es zu einem Gefecht kommen, werdet ihr beiden Euch unverzüglich in Eure Kabine begeben, verstanden?“ 

Hermine zögerte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil. „Verstanden, Leutnant“, antwortete sie dann gleichzeitig mit Harry. Sie beide hatten weder Norringtons Worte, noch die Bestrafung, die die Schiffsartikel für Ungehorsam vorsahen, vergessen.

Das Versteckspiel erwies sich jedoch unnötig, denn der Rauch erwies sich als Hilfesignal der gesuchten Miss Swann. Trotzdem blieben die beiden Gryffindors da, wo sie waren. Von ihrer Position aus, hatten sie eine hervorragende Sicht auf die Ereignisse.

„Warum dauert das nur so lange?“, murmelte Hermine ungeduldig und lehnte sich erwartungsvoll nach vorne. Sie konnte es kaum abwarten, die Verlobte ihres Onkels zu sehen. So sehr, wie sich Norrington um Miss Swanns Wohlergehen sorgte, musste sie was ganz Besonderes sein. Wie romantisch.

„Es dauert halt noch ein bisschen, bis Motorbote erfunden werden“, grinste Harry neben ihr. Aber auch er spinkste neugierig zur Reling hinüber.

„Sehr lustig!“ Hermine knuffte ihren Freund in den Arm.

Beinahe hätte sie dadurch Miss Swanns Ankunft auf der Dauntless verpasst. Und auch so gelang ihr nur ein kurzer Blick, bevor der Gouverneur ihr die Sicht versperrte, als er seine Tochter überglücklich in die Arme schloss. 

Was Hermine gesehen hatte, fand sie jedoch ein wenig enttäuschend. Sie schätzte die Frau, die in ihrem verdreckten, weißen Kleid und zerzausten blonden Haaren ziemlich ramponiert wirkte, auf etwa zwanzig Jahre. Gut, wenn jemand von Piraten entführt und dann ausgesetzt wurde, dann machte er oder sie wohl nicht die beste Figur ... aber trotzdem ... Irgendwie hatte sie sich Miss Swann ein wenig, nun ja, außergewöhnlicher vorgestellt. 

Der „Onkel“ schien die Meinung seiner Nichte nicht zu teilen. Seine Augen leuchteten, als sich Miss Swann ihm endlich zu wandte. „Miss Swann“, grüßte er respektvoll, nur um zur Freude seiner jungen Beobachter alle Konventionen zu vergessen, und die Gerettete nur einen Meter von ihrem Unterschlupf entfernt in die Arme zu schließen. „Elisabeth, dem Himmel sei Dank“, murmelte er gerade noch hörbar. „Wir haben so lange gesucht. Gott, ich dachte, ich würde Euch niemals wieder sehen.“ 

„Danke, James“, antwortete die Tochter des Gouverneurs. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung nicht.

„Sie sieht ... nett aus“, flüsterte Harry ziemlich lahm. Es klang nicht sonderlich überzeugend.

„Hmm.“ Hermine hatte ihr Augenmerk auf die andere - und wesentlich interessantere - Gestalt gerichtet. Das war also Jack Sparrow. Hermine hatte genug Geschichtsbücher gelesen, um trotz ihres Alters keinerlei Illusionen über die Natur von Piraten zu hegen, aber dieser hier entsprach nicht ihrer Vorstellung von Piraten. Oh ja, er war ziemlich schmutzig und ungepflegt. Doch mit dem roten Kopftuch und dem Krimskrams, den er in den Haaren hatte, wirkte er nicht sehr gefährlich. Der Mann hatte etwas an sich, das ...

„Glaubst du, er ist ein Vorfahre von Fred und George?“

Genau. Das war es. Der Pirat legte dasselbe betont unschuldige Verhalten an den Tag wie die Weasley-Zwillinge kurz bevor sie den größten Unfug fabrizierten. Hermine kicherte.

„Könnte man fast meinen. Wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, sollten wir Mr. Weasley mal nach dem Stammbaum ...“

„... Wir werden sofort nach Port Royal zurückkehren und nicht irgendwelchen Piraten hinterher jagen!“ Die Stimme Gouverneur Swanns unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung. Offensichtlich brach hier gerade ein regelrechtes Donnerwetter los.

„Dann verurteilen wir Will zum Tode!“ Für jemanden, den man gerade erst von einer einsamen Insel gerettet hatte, konnte Miss Swann aber ganz schön aufdrehen.

„Wer ist nun schon wieder „Will“?“ Das fragte sich nicht nur Harry.

„Vielleicht dieser Mr. Turner, von dem uns Leutnant Groves erzählt hat. Der, der mit Captain Sparrow das Schiff von Onkel James geklaut hat“, vermutete Hermine und die nächsten Worte des Gouverneurs bestätigten dies.

„Das Schicksal des Jungen ist bedauerlich. Und dass er sich auf die Piraterie einlässt, ist auch bedauernswert.“

„Aber er hat das doch alles nur getan, um mich zu retten und um zu verhindern, dass mir etwas passiert“, schnappte Elisabeth empört, doch weder ihr Vater noch Onkel James schienen sich davon beeindrucken zu lassen.

Auch Hermine gefiel es nicht, jemandem einfach so seinem Schicksal zu überlassen. Mr. Turner hatte Miss Swann ja nur helfen wollen. Andererseits ... *Der Mann hat die Interceptor geklaut, was Onkel James und Leutnant Gillette noch ganz schön viel Ärger mit ihren Chefs einbringen wird! Außerdem hat Leutnant Groves gesagt, dass viele Männer von der Mannschaft an Land geblieben sind, um den Leuten in Port Royal zu helfen. Das könnte ganz schön gefährlich werden.*

Die junge Hexe richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne. 

„Die Pearl hat schwere Schlagseite“, diskutierte der Pirat nun wild gestikulierend mit. „Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass sie gut vorwärts kommt. Denkt doch einmal darüber nach: Die Black Pearl! Das letzte wirklich gefährliche Piratenschiff der Karibik! Wie könnt Ihr Euch so eine Chance entgehen lassen?“

Pause.

„Onkel James wird doch wohl hoffentlich nicht ja sagen“, brummte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Das riecht geradezu nach einer Falle.“ 

„Indem ich mich daran erinnere, dass ich anderen diene und nicht nur mir selbst.“ Offensichtlich sah Onkel James das auch so. 

Doch dann meldete sich Miss Swann erneut zu Wort: „Ich bitte Euch, Commodore, bitte tut das. Für mich. ... Als Hochzeitsgeschenk.“

Hermine hätte sich beinahe verschluckt. „Das ist ja wohl nicht wahr!“, fauchte sie wütend. „Das ist Erpressung!“

Harry reagierte ähnlich. „Sie will ihn nur heiraten, wenn Onkel James diesen Will rettet? Wie krank ist das denn?! Er wird das bestimmt nicht tun!“

Aber Hermine hatte den Gesichtsausdruck Norringtons erkannt, als er Miss Swann wiedergesehen hatte. Ihr Cousin Michael hatte seine Verlobte im letzten Sommer ganz genauso angeschaut. Und die hatte Michael problemlos um den kleinen Finger wickeln können.  
„Doch, Harry“, seufzte sie daher. „Ich hab die Befürchtung, dass Onkel James genau das tun wird. Er liebt sie und kann ihr nichts abschlagen. Wenn das mal gut geht...“

„Hermine?“

„Hmm?“

„Sollte ich mich jemals verlieben – erschieß´ mich.“

Natürlich bewahrheiteten sich die Befürchtung der jungen Hexe. Keine Stunde später befand sich die Dauntless auf Kurs Richtung Isla del Muerta.


	6. Auf dem Weg zur Todesinsel

„Harold, Hermine, ich würde euch gerne Miss Swann vorstellen – meine zukünftige Frau.“  
Norringtons grüne Augen strahlten und straften seinen fast emotionslosen Tonfall Lügen.   
Die beiden Kinder hatten ihren „Onkel“ hatten in der letzten Wochen soweit kennen gelernt, um sich von seinem distanzierten Äußeren nicht mehr so sehr täuschen zu lassen. Onkel James verbarg seine wirklichen Gefühle meistens hinter der Fassade des strengen und steifen Offiziers. Aber wer Unterricht bei Professor Severus Snape genossen hatte, konnte sehr wohl zwischen echter und aufgesetzter Gefühlskälte unterscheiden - das bildeten sich die beiden Gryffindors jedenfalls ein.

„Elisabeth, das sind meine Nichte Hermine und mein Neffe Harold.“

Harry und Hermine nickten höflich. „Nett Euch kennen zu lernen“, murmelte Hermine und Harry fügte hinzu: „Onkel James hat uns schon viel von Euch erzählt.“

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite“, erwiderte Miss Swann lächelnd. Die Worte klangen ziemlich automatisch und das Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen nicht. Im Gegensatz zu dem Mann an ihrer Seite wirkte die junge Frau bedrückt und ... irgendwie abwesend. 

*Als wäre sie mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders – oder bei jemand anderem.*   
befand Hermine. 

Seit dieser Begegnung vermieden die Kinder jeglichen Kontakt mit der jungen Frau. Nicht, dass Miss Swann unhöflich gewesen wäre oder so, aber wenn ihr Vater oder Onkel James sie nicht gerade in ein Gespräch verwickelte, stand sie fast immer nur an der Reling und starrte sorgenvoll zum Horizont. 

 

****

 

„Seid Ihr glücklich, Onkel James“, fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Der Commodore hatte die Kinder in seine Kabine beordert.

Norrington schenkte ihr eines seiner raren Lächeln und nickte. „Ja, Kind, das bin ich. Aber meine Verlobung ist nicht der Grund, warum ihr hier seid. Das hat leider einen ernsteren Hintergrund. Leutnant Groves hat euch berichtet, dass nicht die komplette Besatzung an Bord der Dauntless ist?“

Harry und Hermine nickten.

„Das bedeutet, ich kann kaum Leute entbehren, um euch, Elisabeth und ihren Vater zu schützen, sollte es zu Kampfhandlungen kommen. Und davon ist auszugehen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man solche Situationen in der Zukunft handhabt. Deshalb meine Frage: Könntet ihr euch verteidigen, wenn man euch angreift? Könnt ihr mit Waffen umgehen?“

Eine knifflige Frage, bei der beide Hogwarts-Schüler nicht viel zur Beruhigung ihres Onkels beitragen konnten. Sie konnten ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass sie Magie zu Verteidigungszwecken beherrschten – zumindest rudimentär. 

„Tut mir leid, Onkel James“, meinte Harry bedauernd. „Aber ich bislang nur ein einziges Mal ein Schwert in der Hand gehabt. Und eine Pistole oder ein Gewehr noch nie.“

„Da bist du mir ja schon mal einen Schritt voraus“, spottete Hermine sarkastisch. „Ich hatte bisher noch nie eine Waffe in der Hand. Und ansonsten hab ich nur mal zwei Selbstverteidigungskurse für Mädchen mitgemacht. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass mir das bei einer Seeschlacht helfen würde.“

„Selbstverteidigungkurse für Mädchen?“

„Die werden angeboten, damit man sich als Mädchen zu wehren weiß, wenn einen ein Junge oder Mann ... na ja, ungehörig nahe kommen will, Onkel James“, erklärte die Hexe.  
„Meine Eltern fanden, ihre Tochter sollte lernen, wie man auf sich aufpasst.“

„Eine sinnvolle Entscheidung“, nickte der Commodore anerkennend. „Doch für eine Seeschlacht tatsächlich nicht sehr hilfreich.“ Er seufzte. „In der kurzen Zeit, die wir brauchen um Isla del Muerta zu erreichen, kann ich euch den Umgang mit Waffen nicht lehren. Spätestens bei unserer Rückkehr nach Port Royal werden wird dieses Versäumnis jedoch beheben.“ Konvention hin, Geschlecht her, in der Familie Norrington wurde seit jeher dafür gesorgt, dass sich die Kinder von klein auf in Gefahrensituationen zu Wehr zu setzen wussten. „Das bedeutet, dass ihr euch in die Kabine zurückzieht, sobald der Alarm ertönt und dort bleibt. Die Männer haben den Befehl euch so gut es geht zu beschützen. Sollte der Kampf jedoch so ungünstig verlaufen, dass die Piraten ins Innere der Dauntless eindringen, versteckt euch im Laderaum.“

Die Aussicht untätig herumzusitzen, während andere ihr Leben riskierten gefiel den beiden Gryffindors überhaupt nicht. „Können wir denn gar nicht helfen, Onkel James?“

„Nein!“ Norringtons Tonfall war schneidend. „Bleibt dort wo ihr sicher seid. Ich kann mich in einem Kampf nicht von der Sorge um Euer Wohlergehen ablenken lassen.“

Das war deutlich und die beiden Teenager nickten ergeben. „Wir bleiben unter Deck, versprochen“ 

***

Noch aber war es nicht soweit und Harry eilte hinauf aufs Deck. Mr Allen, der Bootsmann, hatte versprochen ihm zu zeigen, wie man spleißt. 

„Ah, Mr. Norrington. Da seid ihr ja“, begrüßte ihn der gutmütige Mann mit den grauen Haaren. „Wir können gleich loslegen. Ich muss mich nur noch um eine Kleinigkeit kümmern. Aber Ihr könnt schon mal aufs Achterkastell laufen und die Tampen holen, die dort liegen.“

„Aye, Sir.“ Harry sauste zum Achterdeck hinauf und hätte dabei beinahe den Rudergänger umgerannt, der gerade am Steuer seine Position verlagerte.

„Oi, passt auf, Mr. Norrington, sonst geht ihr uns noch über Bord. Und was würdet Ihr tun, wenn Ihr dann den Haien begegnet?“

„Hoffen, dass Zwölfjährige nicht auf ihrem Speiseplan stehen?“, grinste Harry und griff nach dem verlangten Tauwerk. „Sorry Mr. Evan, ich passe in Zukunft besser auf.“

„Norrington?“ Bevor Harry das Achterdeck wieder verlassen konnte, vertrat Captain Sparrow ihm den Weg und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Dafür, dass der Pirat sich meistens wie ein betrunkener Clown verhielt, konnte der einen aber ganz schön intensiv anstarren. „Verwandt mit dem Commodore, Jungchen?“ 

„Lasst den Jungen in Ruhe, Pirat! Ihr seid nur dafür zuständig, uns den richtigen Kurs zu nennen“, grummelte Mr. Evans und deutete auf das Instrument in Sparrows Hand. „Wie das mit einem kaputten Kompass funktionieren soll, frag´ ich mich allerdings immer noch.“

„Mit einem kaputten Kompass?“ Harrys Neugier war geweckt.

„Zeigt überall hin, das verdammte Ding. Nur nicht nach Norden“, erklärte Mr. Evans und sein Gesichtsausdruck machte deutlich, wie wenig ihm diese Tatsache gefiel.

Der Pirat dagegen grinste. Seine Goldzähne blitzten im Sonnenlicht, als er sich verschwörerisch nach vorne lehnte. „Ah, aber wir wollen ja auch nicht Norden finden.“

Harry wäre beinahe zurück gezuckt. Er mochte es nicht, wenn andere Leute ihm zu nahe kamen. Allerdings klang das, was der Pirat gesagt hatte, ziemlich interessant. „Darf ich ihn mir bitte mal ansehen?“

Nun war es Sparrow, der zurückfuhr. Vielleicht war es der Pirat einfach nicht gewöhnt, dass man ihn höflich fragte. Misstrauisch streckte der Mann die Hand aus und zog sie schnellsten zurück, als Harrys Hand das Instrument umschloss. *Ziemlich paranoid, der Kerl. Was glaubt der? Dass ich ihm Handschellen anlege?*

Kopfschüttelnd richtete der Gryffindor seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Kompass. Die Nadel, die eben noch stetig in eine Richtung gezeigt hatte, begann nun, sich wild im Kreis zu drehen. Faszinierend.

„Jetzt ist das Ding wirklich hinüber...“, seufzte Mr. Evans kopfschüttelnd.

„Du weißt wohl nich, was du willst, Junge“, tönte die Stimme des Piraten über seiner rechten Schulter.

„WAS ich will? ... Ist es das, was das Ding eigentlich tut, Captain Sparrow? In die Richtung der Dinge zeigen, die man sich wünscht?“

Sparrow kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte ihn noch aufmerksamer als vorher. „Schlaues Kerlchen. Hätte nich gedacht, dass ein Navy-Welpe wie du nen magischen Kompass versteht.“

„Magisch?“ Nun wurde es wirklich interessant. Konnte es sein, dass der Pirat ein Zauberer war? Ein leiser Hoffnungsschimmer keimte in dem Zwölfjährigen auf.

„Klar. Soll ich dir was verraten?“ Sparrow lehnte sich konspirativ nach vorne. „Hab´ ich von einer echten Hexe geschenkt bekommen!“

„Einer Hexe?!“

„Ehrenwort! Meisterin ihres Faches ... glaub ich. Keine Ahnung wie sie das macht, aber ihre Zauber funktionieren immer!“

Die Hoffnung in Harry flaute ab. Captain Sparrow war wohl doch nur ein Muggel. Aber immerhin kannte er anscheinend eine Hexe.

„Und wie heißt die?“ 

„Darf ich dir nich verraten, Kleiner. Is´n Geheimnis.“

„Aber ...“, setzte der junge Gryffindor an. So schnell war er nicht bereit aufzugeben. Wenn sie den Namen der Hexe herausbekommen könnten, dann wäre es vielleicht auch möglich sie aufzuspüren.

„Jetzt aber Schluss mit diesem Unfug“, unterbrach Mr. Evans jedoch ungehalten. „Sparrow, hört auf dem Jungen Märchen zu erzählen und seht zu, dass Ihr Euren verdammten Kompass wieder in Gang bringt.“ 

„Der is völlig in Ordnung. Nur der Kleine hier hat anscheinend keinen Herzenswunsch. Sonst würde der Kompass ´was anzeigen. Ungewöhnlich. Traurig. Geradezu ... dramatisch!“

Harry lächelte wehmütig. Oh, er wusste nur zu gut, was er sich wünschte: Wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Aber sein zu Hause – sein Hogwarts - existierte hier nicht, folglich konnte ihm auch der Kompass nicht helfen.

„Weder noch. Es ist ziemlich logisch, Captain Sparrow.“ Er reichte dem verwirrten Piraten seinen Besitz zurück und wandte sich zum Gehen. Vielleicht gab es später eine Gelegenheit etwas genaueres über Sparrows Hexe zu erfahren. Vorzugsweise ohne das Beisein der Mannschaft. 

„Heh, Kleiner“, maulte besagter Captain gerade empört. „Du kannst einen Mann doch nicht einfach so ohne Erklärung stehen lassen.“ 

„Kann ich nicht?“

„Nein, sowas ist unmenschlich!“

Harry grinste. Wenn der Pirat es halt unbedingt wissen wollte... „Ihr wollt wissen, warum es logisch ist, dass sich die Nadel nur dreht?“

„Ja.“ Heftiges Kopfnicken.

„Na, weil Euer Kompass halt kein Kalender ist.“ 

Lachend und von den Flüchen des Captains begleitet, machte sich Harry auf den Rückweg zum Vorderkastell.


	7. Flüche und Gegenmittel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huhu,  
> hier kommt ein neues Kapitel. Nun beantwortet sich die Frage, was geschieht, wenn zwei Gryffindors mit verfluchten Piraten zusammenstoßen.   
> Erwartet aber keine Wunder. Die beiden sind ja gerade mal im zweiten Schuljahr ... ;-)

Die Anspannung der Crew wuchs an, je näher sie der Insel des Todes – wie Miss Swann und Captain Sparrow sie genannt hatten - kamen. Sie sei verflucht, wurde gemunkelt. Gab es irgendetwas zukunftsweisenderes als der Name dieser Insel? Onkel James schüttelte angesichts von so viel Aberglauben nur den Kopf, aber Hermine und Harry wussten wie real Flüche sein konnten. Das machte sie nervös.

Entweder hatte Jack Sparrow mit seiner Einschätzung über den Zustand der Black Pearl recht behalten, oder Captain Barbossa hatte es einfach nicht sonderlich eilig gehabt.  
jedenfalls holte die Dauntless so schnell auf, dass sie die Piraten bei ihrem Anlegemanöver durch das Spektiv beobachten konnten.

Das war schon einige Stunden her und seitdem nichts Aufregendes mehr geschehen. Unruhig tigerte Hermine in der Dämmerung auf dem Deck hin und her. Inzwischen war Nebel aufgekommen. Im gleichen Maße, indem sich die grauen Schwaden zu schweren auf der Wasseroberfläche liegenden Bänken verdichteten, hatte sich das Meer geglättet. Die Wellen waren flacher geworden und das rhythmische Klatschen, das die Fahrt während der letzten Tage begleitet hatte, war leiser geworden. An Masten und Tauwerk sammelte sich Feuchtigkeit und lief in kleinen glitzernden Bahnen zu Boden.  
Das Schiff bahnte sich derweil, sicher geleitet durch Captain Sparrow und seinen Kompass, seinen Weg durch ein Labyrinth von Schiffsrümpfen, deren verwittertes Holz wie Mahnmäler aus der dunklen See aufragten. Wie viele Schiffe hier wohl gesunken waren, wie viele Männer ertrunken? Hermine schüttelte sich. Was für ein grauenvoller, unwirklicher Ort.

„Geh zu Bett, Hermine.“ Onkel James vertrat ihr den Weg. Sie zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte ihn gar nicht kommen gehört.

„Onkel James, Ihr habt mich erschreckt!“

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, das war nicht meine Absicht. Aber es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du müde aussiehst, Hermine.“ 

„Ich könnte ohnehin nicht schlafen“, brummte das Mädchen. „Was ist, wenn die Piraten uns gesehen haben? Was ist, wenn Ihr und Eure Leute in eine Falle lauft? Was ist, wenn etwas schief läuft? Wie könnte Ihr dabei so ruhig bleiben, Onkel James?“ Die Gerüchte über Flüche und Tod erwähnte sie gar nicht erst.

„Gewohnheit“, antwortete der Offizier mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Versuche trotzdem ein wenig zu schlafen, Kind. Es bringt nichts, sich unnötig Sorgen zu machen. Wenn alles gut geht, wird die Dauntless noch nicht einmal in Kampfhandlungen verwickelt werden und wir sind morgen früh schon auf dem Heimweg.“ 

 

***

 

Lautes Geschrei auf Deck riss Hermine aus ihrem Schlaf. Trotz ihrer Worte hatte sie sich hingelegt und musste irgendwann wohl doch eingedöst sein. Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf, um auch die letzten Reste des Schlafs zu vertreiben. Das klang da draußen jedenfalls nicht wie ein Kampf. Da gab es nur eins: nachschauen.

Ihr Freund schien auf die gleiche Idee gekommen zu sein, denn Harry erwartete sie bereits. Sie nickten sich wortlos zu und Harry öffnete die Tür einen spaltbreit.

„Verzeiht, aber es ist zu Eurer eigenen Sicherheit!“ Andrew Gillettes Stimme hatte einen leicht genervten Unterton. Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um den beiden Soldaten Raum zu gewähren, die eine zeternde Gouverneurstochter an ihm vorbei zur großen Kabine schleiften. Die beiden Kinder kicherten. Was war denn nun schon wieder los?

„Es ist mir egal, was der Commodore angeordnet hat!“ Lieber Himmel, Miss Swann klang ja richtig hysterisch. „Ich muss es ihm sagen! Die Piraten, sie sind verflucht! Sie können nicht getötet werden.“

Die Männer schubsten sie in die Kabine ihres Vaters. Leutnant Gillette übernahm die Kontrolle der Tür, damit die junge Frau nicht gleich wieder hinaus stürmen konnte. Den Rest bekam Harry nicht mehr mit, da ihn seine Freundin reichlich unsanft zurück in die Kabine zerrte.

„Harry, hast du das gehört?! Was, wenn sie die Wahrheit sagt und die Piraten verflucht sind? Onkel James weiß nichts davon. Er läuft in eine Falle. Wir müssen es irgendwem sagen.“ Hermines Tonfall näherte sich in besorgniserregender Geschwindigkeit dem Gezeter von Miss Swann an. 

„Und wem? Du hast doch Leutnant Gillette gehört. Er hat Miss Swann ausgelacht. Warum sollte er auf uns hören? Außerdem wissen wir nicht, ob diese Miss Swann die Wahrheit sagt und du weißt, dass Onkel James nicht an Magie und Flüche glaubt. Selbst wenn wir ihn erreichen könnten, würde er uns das nie glauben!“

„Ja schon, aber wir können doch nicht einfach hier rumsitzen ...vielleicht ... können wir mit unserer Zauberei unauffällig helfen.“

„Wie stellst du dir das denn vor?“

„Keine Ahnung“, seufzte Hermine und begann im Raum auf und ab zu wandern. Auch Harry wurde zunehmend nervöser.

„Wenn es stimmt und die Piraten können wirklich nicht getötet werden“, begann er laut zu überlegen, „ ... vielleicht kann man sie aber irgendwie unschädlich machen ... sie entwaffnen oder einfrieren oder fesseln oder sowas.“ 

„Ja“, nickte Hermine eifrig. „Das könnte funktionieren. Aber, Harry ... wir wissen immer noch nicht, wie wir Onkel James erreichen können ...“

„Er sagte, sie würden warten bis die Piraten die Höhlen verlassen und sie dann gefangen nehmen. Wir können die Boote von Deck aus bestimmt noch sehen und auch von hier helfen. Wir verstecken uns einfach unter meinem Tarnumhang. Dann wird uns keiner erwischen.“

„Gute Idee. Lass mich nur noch schnell eins meiner Bücher holen. Die Sprüche da drinnen sind ganz leicht und vielleicht können wir sie brauchen.“ 

Während Hermine davon eilte, um nach ihrem Buch zu suchen, durchwühlte Harry seine Truhe nach dem Tarnumhang. Hastig warfen sich die Kinder den silbrigen Stoff über. Ihr kostbares Buch hielt das Mädchen eng an sich gepresst, die Zauberstäbe waren gezückt.

***

Die Kinder hatten Tür erst einen Spalt weit geöffnet, als über ihnen eine Stimme brüllte: „Los! Schnappt sie euch!“ Dann brach das Chaos über sie hinein.  
Die Mannschaft der Dauntless war in eine Falle geraten. Piraten hatten sich unbemerkt an Bord schleichen können und nun brach überall an Deck der Kampf aus.

Hermine konnte einen Schrei – der sie wohl trotz des Lärmpegels verraten hätte – nur mit äußerster Anstrengung zurückhalten. Neben ihr zuckte Harry heftig zusammen. Miss Swann hatte Recht gehabt! 

Und das fahle Mondlicht über dem Schiff enthüllte den Fluch, unter dem die Piraten standen. Sie alle waren ... tot. Das war unschwer zu erkennen, denn die Seeräuber, gegen die sich die Männer der Dauntless nun verzweifelt zur Wehr setzten, waren teils bis auf die Knochen verwest! Knochenarme ragten aus vermodernden Hemdenärmeln, Finger, an denen nur noch Fetzen verwesender Haut hingen, schwangen Schwerter und Säbel; Totenschädel grinsten ihre entsetzten Gegner an, wobei die kläglichen Muskelüberreste die Gesichter zu schrecklichen Grimassen verformten. Der Gestank von Fäulnis und Verwesung umgab die untoten Kreaturen. Hermine wurde schlecht.

Harrys Hand an ihrem Arm lies sie zusammenfahren. „Komm schon, Hermine. Unter die Treppe zum Achterkastell. Da haben wir ein bisschen Platz!“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zerrte ihr Freund sie schnellstmöglich durch das Hauen, Stechen und Treten um sie herum. Wohin auch immer Hermines Augen blickten, sahen sie Angst, Leid und Tod. Noch nie hatte sie etwas so Schreckliches erlebt. Harry sah dabei genauso schlecht aus, wie sie sich fühlte. Dennoch versuchte ihr Freund ruhig zu bleiben, was ihm jedoch, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, nur mäßig gelang. „Wir können die Dinger nicht töten, aber wir können sie behindern. Schau wer von der Mannschaft unsere Hilfe am dringendsten braucht.“

„Und welchen Spruch soll ich nehmen?!“ kreischte Hermine panisch. 

„Alles, was dir einfällt!“

„Theodore!“ Leutnant Gillettes Schrei tönte über das halbe Deck und Hermine blieb keine Zeit mehr, um Angst zu haben; keine Zeit mehr, um etwas in ihrem Buch nachzuschlagen; keine Zeit mehr zum Nachdenken. Leutnant Groves, der die Tür zu ihrer Kabine verteidigt hatte, war durch einen gewaltigen Säbelstreich in die Knie gezwungen worden. Grinsend stand einer der Skelettpiraten über dem jungen Mann. Das Ding wusste: Groves hatte keine Möglichkeit dem tödlichen Schlag auszuweichen.

„Pertificus totalis!“

„Bombarda!“

Die beiden Kinder hatten gleichzeitig gesprochen und das Ergebnis war ... nun interessant.

„Wow, Professor Flitwick sagte doch mal, bestimmte Zaubersprüche sollte man besser nicht miteinander kombinieren. Ich glaube, dass ist so ne Kombi“, flüsterte Harry angeekelt und Hermine nickte mit gerümpfter Nase. Was eben noch ein untoter Pirat gewesen war, sah nun aus wie ein kompaktes, stinkendes Paket von Knochensplittern; zusammengehalten nur von dem Versteinerungszauber. 

Aber immerhin hatten sie Leutnant Groves retten können. Der blinzelte verdutzt auf das Knochenpaket vor ihm, schüttelte den Kopf und rappelte sich wieder auf die Beine. Dann verschwand er im Getümmel.

Plötzlich begann die Schiffsglocke zu läuten. Hermines Kopf fuhr herum. Auf dem Hauptdeck hatte sich der verwundete Mr. Evan aufgerichtet, um Alarm zu läuten und Onkel James zurück zu rufen, der immer noch mit einem Großteil der Seesoldaten in der Bucht vor den Höhlen wartete. Leider war es auch die letzte Tat des tapferen Mannes. Bevor Harry oder Hermine reagieren konnten, stach ihn ein Pirat mit seinem Säbel nieder. 

Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter, als die junge Hexe Harrys Hand ergriff und ihn mit zum Deckaufgang zog. Ihr Buch lag vergessen unter der Treppe.

„Hermine, was soll ...?“ 

„Sie werden auf Onkel James schießen, Harry! Wir müssen verhindern, dass sie die Kanonen abfeuern!“


	8. Nachwirkungen

Von allen Gefühlen, die Norringtons Körper durchströmten als seine Füße die Planken seiner Dauntless berührten, war der absolute Horror das stärkste. Und es war dieses Gefühl, was er ebenso entschlossen bekämpfte, wie den Feind vor ihm. Sein Gesicht spiegelte diese Entschlossenheit, während er einen kurzen Blick über den Tumult auf seinem Schiff warf und sich dann ins Kampfgeschehen einmischte. Lebendige Skelette, direkt aus den Abgründen der Hölle ausgespuckt und scheinbar immun gegen den Tod. Aber sie waren trotz allem Piraten. Und mit Piraten kannte der junge Commodore sich aus! 

Ohne zu zögern feuerte Norrington seine Steinschlosspistole auf einen der herumwütenden Piraten ab. Die Kugel bohrte sich mitten in den hässlichen Totenschädel. Nicht, dass eine solche Wunde das Ding aufgehalten hätte, aber die „Kreatur“ war dadurch immerhin solange abgelenkt, dass einer von Norringtons Männern seinen Kopf abtrennen konnte. Unglücklicherweise hinderte es das Skelett nicht darin, nun kopflos herumzutaumeln und wild um sich zu schlagen. Es gelang jedoch, das untote Ding über Bord zu befördern.

„Zielt auf den Kopf und die Glieder, Männer!“, brüllte Norrington und versuchte sich Richtung Achterkastell durchzukämpfen. *Hoffentlich haben sich Elisabeth die Kinder gut versteckt.*   
Das Blut seiner Männer machte das Deck rutschig, doch der Offizier kämpfte sich weiter voran; hieb Gliedmaßen von verwesenden Körpern und stampfte gnadenlos auf die sich windenden Knochen, sobald sie auf dem Boden landeten. Adrenalin raste durch seine Adern. Jede Bewegung zeigte das Vertrauen, das der Commodore in seine Fechtkünste setzte und es gab seinen Leuten Mut. 

Dennoch – die Piraten starben nicht.

Er besiegte eine Kreatur nach der anderen, aber ihre Zahl wurde nicht geringer. Seine Männer wehrten sich nach Kräften, doch sie waren dabei nicht annähernd so erfolgreich wie ihr Commodore. Die Schreie der Verwundeten, der Sterbenden übertönten mittlerweile fast den Klang von Metall auf Metall. Schweiß rann in Strömen über Norringtons Körper, brannte in seinen Augen. Er war gut in Form, doch diejenigen, die er bekämpfte ermüdeten nie. Sie waren unsterblich.

Bis zu dem Moment, in dem sich das Geräusch von Metall auf Knochen änderte!  
Ein nasses Ratschen und Norrington zog sein Schwert aus dem Körper eines plötzlich menschlichen Piraten. Warmes Blut benetzte die Klinge und schimmerte im Licht des Vollmondes. Unglauben lag auf dem Gesicht des vormals untoten Mannes, als könne er noch nicht so recht begreifen, dass der Fluch gebrochen war.   
Genausowenig wie die übrigen Seeräuber, die betroffen inne hielten. Sie sahen sich verwirrt an, betrachteten ihre Hände, ihre Arme und hinauf zur vollen Mondscheibe, die hell auf die Dauntless hinab leuchtete. Das Mondlicht ätzte nicht mehr das Fleisch von ihren Knochen. Es war vorbei. Der Fluch gebrochen. Auf einmal herrschte Stille an Bord der Dauntless. 

Der Commodore hielt wachsam seine Position, bereit, den Kampf einmal mehr aufzunehmen sollte es nötig werden. Der Blick war auf seinen Gegner fixiert, der noch immer fassungslos auf das Blut auf Norringtons Schwertklinge starrte. Sein Blut.   
Er grinste Norrington verwirrt an, dann brach er tot zu dessen Füßen zusammen.   
***

 

Harry und Hermine atmeten unter dem Tarnumhang erleichtert auf, als auf dem Deck die Jubelrufe der Mannschaft losbrach. Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg nach oben gewesen. Alle hatten die Kanonen verlassen, nachdem die Beiboote zu nah an die Dauntless herangekommen waren. Anscheinend hatte Onkel James es geschafft.  
Jetzt mussten sie nur noch in ihre Kabine zurück, bevor jemand merkte, dass sie unterwegs gewesen waren.

„Endlich. Das war mit Abstand die schlimmste Nacht meines Lebens gewesen“, keuchte Hermine müde, als sie die Tür erreichten. Drinnen konnten sie endlich den Umhang abnehmen. 

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen werde, aber das hier ist noch viel schlimmer als Ferien bei den D...“ Harry brach ab und lauschte angestrengt in den Raum hinein. „Hörst du das?“

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Was denn? Was soll ich hören?“

Ihr Freund schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich Richtung Schreibtisch. „Komm mit.“

Hinter dem Möbelstück fanden sie Leutnant Groves. Der junge Offizier war kalkweiß im Gesicht und die Uniformjacke war an der rechten Schulter blutdurchtränkt. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, aber schien nicht bei Bewusstsein zu sein.

Hermine kniete sich sofort neben ihm nieder. „Leutnant Groves? Theodore?“  
Sie bekam keine Antwort. „Harry, er braucht dringend einen Arzt. Gibt es auf der Dauntless eigentlich einen?“

„Ja, aber der ist bestimmt schon andere Leute am versorgen und wird nicht kommen. Mr. Allen hat gesagt, dass die Messe nach einem Gefecht in eine Krankenstation umgebaut wird und alle Verwundeten dahin gebracht werden müssen.“

„Wir können ihn aber nicht alleine transportieren und ihn auch nicht einfach so liegen lassen, bis jemand kommt. Wie ist er überhaupt hinter den Schreibtisch gekommen?“

„Vielleicht hat Leutnant Gillette ihn hierher gelegt, damit ihn die Piraten nicht finden. Weißt du, wie wir ihm helfen können?“ Auch Harry war neben dem Leutnant in die Knie gegangen.

Hermine nickte unsicher. „Ich ... glaube schon ... Vielleicht.“  
Mit zitternden Händen schob sie die Uniformjacke zur Seite. „Hast du ein Messer oder sowas? Wir müssen erst mal sehen wie schlimm die Wunde ist.“

„Nein, aber Onkel James hat doch so einen Brieföffner in Dolchform. Vielleicht geht es auch damit.“

Es ging, wenn auch nicht sehr gut. Hermine atmete tief ein und unterdrückte Übelkeit und Tränen, die sie schon seit dem Beginn des Überfalls zu überwältigen drohten. Ja, sie hatten auch in Hogwarts schon viele Gefahren durchstehen müssen, aber es war am Ende immer alles gut geworden und niemand gestorben. Dieses Abenteuer war viel schlimmer.   
Den Kopf schüttelnd versuchte sie sich wieder auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Es würde Theodore Grove nicht helfen, wenn sie jetzt die Nerven verlor.

Der junge Hexe holte zischend Luft, als das ganze Ausmaß der Verletzung sichtbar wurde. Ein langer, unregelmäßiger Schnitt zog sich vom Schlüsselbein bis fast zum Hals. Und es blutete ziemlich heftig.

„Du liebe Güte! Harry, wir brauchen ein großes – und sauberes – Stück Stoff, was wir da drauf drücken können, damit wir das Bluten gestoppt bekommen.“

Einer von Harrys alten Pullis musste als Verbandsersatz herhalten. Der Junge runzelte die Stirn, während er vorsichtig auf die Wunde drückte. „Das wird nicht reichen, Hermine. Bekommen Leute, die viel Blut verlieren nicht einen Schock? Der Leutnant sieht jedenfalls ganz so aus, als hätte er einen. Sollten wir nicht besser seine Beine hoch heben?“

„Ja, natürlich, stimmt. Damit noch genügend Blut im Oberkörper und im Kopf ankommt.“

„Ok. Und was ist mit Zaubertränken? Können wir hier was zusammen mischen, das ihm und vielleicht auch anderen helfen könnte?“

„Jetzt?! Spinnst du? Mal abgesehen, dass uns keiner dabei erwischen darf, Heiltränke brauen braucht Zeit. Und die haben wir nicht“, schüttelte Hermine den den Kopf. „ ... Obwohl, warte mal ... Ich hab noch ein paar Sachen in meiner Truhe. Nicht viel. Nur ein paar Phiolen ...“

„Was Hermine?“

„Etwas für Kopfschmerzen, den Blutergänzungstrank, den wir im Mai bei Snape gelernt haben, Traumloser Schlaf, ein bisschen Heilsalbe und etwas Skelegrow.“ 

„Häh? Was ist das denn?“

„Damit kann man Knochen nachwachsen lassen. Ist auch jetzt völlig egal! Viel wichtiger ist, Leutnant Groves und die anderen sind Muggel. Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob magische Tränke bei ihnen überhaupt wirken.“ 

„Probieren wir es aus. Schlimmer kann´s ja nicht werden.“

„Er könnte ne allergische Reaktion bekommen“, gab die junge Hexe zu bedenken, erhob sich aber und holte in ihrem Raum eine kleine Kiste mit Medikamenten.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du solche Zaubertränke mit dir rumschleppst?“, fragte Harry während er vorsichtig den Pulli anhob und ein wenig Salbe auf den Wundrändern verteilte.

„Wir müssen uns durch Snapes Unterricht durchquälen, da sind die Ergebnisse zu schade zum Wegschmeißen. Und manche Sachen klangen einfach ziemlich nützlich, die hab ich bei dem Apotheker in der Winkelgasse gekauft. Außerdem wirkt das Zeug bei mir meistens besser als Muggelmedizin.“

„Nicht nur bei dir. Schau.“ Harry hatte recht. Dort, wo er die Salbe aufgetragen hatte, hörte es auf zu bluten. 

„Es wirkt nicht ganz so gut. Bei Zauberern würde die Wunde sofort verheilen und verschwinden. Aber immerhin.“

„Das ist doch super. Dann können wir ja gleich versuchen ihm ein wenig von dem Blutergänzungstrank einzuflößen.“

Fünf Minuten später begann Leutnant Groves Gesicht wieder ein wenig Farbe anzunehmen und Hermine packte zufrieden ihre Kiste zur Seite. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor die Tür aufflog und eine hochgewachsene Gestalt hereintrat.

„Harold? Hermine? Seid ihr da?“

„Onkel James!“  
Selten war Hermine so glücklich gewesen einen Erwachsenen zu sehen und ihr Freund machte den selben Eindruck. Ohne nachzudenken stürzten beide Zwölfjährigen auf den Commodore zu und umschlangen ihn mit beiden Armen. Einen Moment lang versteifte sich der Offizier, dann erwiderte er die Umarmung zaghaft.

„Geht es euch gut?“ Vorsichtig löste sich Norrington von den Kindern und betrachtete sie eingehend.

Hermine nickte. „Ja, uns geht’s gut, macht Euch keine Sorgen. Und was ist mit Euch?“   
Ihr Leihonkel sah erschöpft und zerzaust aus, schien jedoch keine schweren Verletzungen davongetragen zu haben.

Der Commodore winkte ab. „Nur ein paar Kratzer. Nichts Ernstes. Aber ihr beiden seht alles andere als gut aus, Kinder.“ Er maß die beiden Gryffindors mit durchdringendem Blick. „Hermine, du zitterst. Harold, du bist leichenblass. Ihr wart trotz meines Verbots draußen, nicht wahr?“, schlussfolgerte der Offizier müde.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Onkel James hatte sie durchschaut. Aber sie konnten ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen. Also murmelte sie: „Es tut uns leid, Onkel James. Der Lärm wurde auf einmal so laut ... Wir dachten, die Piraten würden das Schiff jeden Moment übernehmen. Deshalb wollten wir uns im Laderaum verstecken, so wie Ihr es gesagt habt. Aber als wir aus der Tür geschaut haben ...“ 

„Aber Leutnant Groves hat es ganz schön erwischt“ berichtete Harry nun und zog Norrington zum Schreibtisch. 

„Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass keins von diesen Ding... ,ich meine kein Pirat, ... hier reingekommen ist. Aber dabei hat´s ihn ganz schön schlimm an der Schulter erwischt...“ plapperte Hermine hastig los. „Wir haben schon versucht, die Wunde zu versorgen und ...“

„Ist schon gut, Hermine. Ich sehe es.“ Ruhig kniete der Commodore neben seinem Offizier nieder und untersuchte den provisorischen Verband. „Ein böser Stich, aber Theo hat schon schlimmere Verletzungen überstanden.“ Norrington erhob sich, ging zu Tür und keine zwei Minuten später trugen zwei Marinesoldaten den verwundeten Leutnant hinaus. 

„Lassen wir Doktor Stephenson einen Blick darauf werfen.“ Er schloss die Tür hinter den Männern. „Ihr habt in einer sehr gefährlichen Situation gut mitgedacht und umsichtig gehandelt, Kinder. Besser als mancher Erwachsene.“

„Oh, wir haben doch nur die Blutung gestoppt. Nichts weiter“, flunkerte Hermine. 

„Ihr habt gehandelt, obwohl das Schiff von Piraten angegriffen wurde. Viele Leute hätten sich von ihrer Angst lähmen lassen und wären unfähig gewesen einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Eure Besonnenheit hat Leutnant Groves wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet.“

„Danke, Onkel James“, nahm Harry das Kompliment mit einem verlegenen Lächeln entgegen und fuhr dann fort: „Geht es Eurer Verlobten auch gut?“

Norrington wirkte mit einem Mal besorgt. „Ich ... weiß es noch nicht. Bislang war noch keine Gelegenheit nach ihr zu sehen. Das werde ich als nächstes tun. Und danach muss ich mich um das Schiff kümmern. Und ihr tätet gut daran, euch schlafen zu legen. Es war ein langer Abend.“

Mit diesem Ratschlag verließ der Commodore die beiden Kinder. Harry und Hermine sahen sich an.


	9. Brauchen Sie Hilfe?

Brauchen Sie Hilfe?

„Schlafen? Er denkt, dass wir nach der Begegnung mit solchen ... Monster-Dingern einfach schlafen könnten?!“ 

„Er weiß ja nicht, dass wir sie richtig gesehen haben, Harry“, murmelte Hermine. „Aber schlafen kann ich auch nicht. Mir ist ganz flau im Magen, all das Blut ...!“

„Geht mir auch so, aber ...“, Harry starrte unentschlossen zur Tür.

„Was aber?“

„Na ja ... vielleicht könnten wir noch mehr Leuten helfen. So wie Leutnant Groves ...“

„Ich weiß nicht, Harry.“ Hermine kaute nervös auf ihren Fingernägeln herum. „Was ist, wenn der Arzt uns fragt, was wir seinen Patienten da geben, was ist, wenn er unsere Hilfe gar nicht will, was, wenn Onkel James was dagegen hat, was ...?“

„´Mine!“, unterbrach Harry nun da er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte sehr entschlossen. „Selbst wenn der Arzt fragen sollte, können wir sagen, die Medizin stammt von unserer Mutter oder sowas. Und Onkel James hat uns nicht verboten die Kabine zu verlassen.“ Harry lächelte. „Außerdem hab ich nicht vor, ihn groß um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Und der Arzt hat bestimmt genug zu tun und wird sich über jede helfende Hand freuen.“

„Na gut, fragen wir den Doktor, ob er unsere Hilfe brauchen kann“, ergab sich Hermine.

Doktor Stephenson, Mitte fünfzig und seines Zeichens Bordarzt der Dauntless, war nicht unbedingt angetan von der Vorstellung, die jungen Verwandten des Commodores als Hilfskräfte einzusetzen. Nach seiner Erfahrung waren Kinder (vor allem weibliche) im Allgemeinen und junge Adelige im Besonderen zu solcherlei Arbeit wenig zu gebrauchen.

„...aber ich nehme, wen ich kriegen kann“, schloss der braungebrannte Veteran seine ruppige Willkommensrede. „Da ist das Verbandszeug“, er nickte in Richtung eines offenen Wandschranks, „... da hinten steht sauberes Wasser“, ein Nicken nach links, „... und da hinten sind die leichter Verwundeten untergebracht“, ein Nicken Richtung Mannschaftsquartier. „Seht zu, was ihr tun könnt.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang, der den Blick zum „Operationssaal“, sprich der Offiziersmesse, versperrte.

„Komm Hermine.“ Entschlossen griff Harry nach der Hand seiner Freundin und zusammen legten sie los.

Innerhalb der nächsten Stunden verlor Hermine jeglichen Rest von einer romantischer Vorstellung eines Seegefechts, den sie jemals gehabt hatte. Das hatte überhaupt nichts mit den Filmen zu tun, die sie früher mit ihrem Vater so gerne gesehen hatte. Das Mannschaftsquartier war hoffnungslos überfüllt, stickig und es stank nach Blut, Schweiß und Erbrochenem. Was Doktor Stephenson unter leichten Verletzungen verstand, wich von Hermines eigener Definition weit ab. Tiefe, ausgefranste Wunden, meist noch blutend und schmutzverkrustet waren die Regel. Und das Wasser, welches angeblich sauber zum Reinigen der Verletzungen dienen sollte, ...

„Harry, das Wasser ist total abgestanden! Dort sind ja sogar schon grüne Ränder am Holz. Ekelig!“, zischte die junge Hexe frustriert. „Damit reibt man ja mehr Dreck rein als raus.“ 

Auch ihr Freund verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Wenn wir bloß was anderes nehmen könnten. Schade, dass es noch kein Desinfektionsmittel gibt.“

„Leider nicht. Nur ...“ Hermine begann zu strahlen. „Klar, das ist´s. Du bist genial Harry. Warte!“

Bevor ihr verdutzter Freund etwas erwidern konnte, war Hermine im Chaos um sie herum verschwunden, nur um etwas später mit einem Eimer voll brauner Flüssigkeit zurückzukommen. Den leerte sie mit einem Schwung in das offene Wasserfass.

„Was soll das denn jetzt?“ wunderte sich Harry. „Das Zeug riecht ja wie ...“

„Rum“, erklärte Hermine. „Oder besser gesagt, der Alkohol im Rum. Ist zwar nicht so gut wie Desinfektionsmittel, aber besser als gar nix.“ 

Ob die Männer es nicht wagten die Verwandten des Commodores auf den ungewöhnlichen Einsatz ihrer Rumrationen anzusprechen oder ob es ihnen schlichtweg egal war, erfuhren Hermine und Harry nie. Niemand beschwerte sich, wenn eines der Kinder seine Wunde mit dem brennenden Alkohol-Wasser-Gemisch auswusch und sie anschließend sorgfältig verband. Die meisten waren einfach nur froh die Nacht überlebt zu haben. In dem ganzen Chaos um sie herum fiel es zudem gar nicht auf, wenn Harry und Hermine bei der ein oder anderen Wunde ihre Zaubertränke und Heilsalbe einsetzten.

*** 

Erst als der schwacher Lichtschein vom Deck herein drang, wurde Hermine gewahr, wieviel Zeit verstrichen war. Es dämmerte also schon und langsam wurde sie müde. Aber aufhören kam nicht in Frage – nicht so lange noch so viel zu tun war.

Doktor Stephenson fand beiden Gryffindors, als sie gerade einem Marinesoldaten den Arm verbanden. „Da seid ihr. Was macht ihr denn noch hier?“

Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um zu merken, dass jemand mit ihr sprach. Und Harry erschien es nicht besser zu gehen. „Was? Oh. Dr Stephenson.“ Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und hinterließ dort einen blutigen Streifen. „Meine ich das nur, oder ist schon Morgen?“

Stirnrunzelnd musterte sie der Bordarzt von oben bis unten. Ihm entgingen weder die dunklen Schatten unter den Augen der Kinder noch die Blässe in ihren Gesichtern. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er sich in Norringtons Nichte und Neffe getäuscht hatte. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Sprösslingen der gehobenen Gesellschaft waren diese beiden - ähnlich wie ihr Onkel - geschickt, einfühlsam, fleißig und belastbar. Vielleicht lag´s in der Familie. Doch nichts desto trotz. Die Kinder waren seit der vorherigen Nacht ununterbrochen auf den Beinen und es war jetzt schon fast Mittag. Sie mussten zum Umfallen erschöpft sein.

„Geht schlafen“, grummelte er regelrecht freundlich. „Habt gut gearbeitet ... Hätte euch schon vor Stunden zu Bett schicken sollen ... “

„Aber ...“

„Nichts aber!“, grollte es. „Das ist ein Befehl. Macht, dass ihr hier raus kommt. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn ich dem Commodore melden müsste, dass sich seine Schützlinge in meinem Lazarett zu Tode geschuftet haben.“

„Aber wir können bestimmt nich schlafen“, protestierte Harry schwach. „Können wir denn hier gar nicht mehr helfen?“

„Nichts da. Wer müde ist, macht Fehler. Und die Männer sind schon verletzt genug und ...“ Dr. Stephenson brach kurz ab. „Eine kleine Aufgabe könntet ihr aber noch erfüllen. Bringt den Männern, die die Gefangenen bewachen, Wasser runter. Daran hat bestimmt noch niemand gedacht und die da unten werdens euch danken. Und dann ab ins Bett!“ 

Nachdem sie von Mister Wood, dem Smutje, ein paar Becher und einen Eimer – diesmal wirklich ziemlich sauberes – Trinkwasser „Und presst die Limonen noch rein, die ich Euch hier hinlege!“ erhalten hatten, machten sich die beiden Gryffindors auf den Weg in den untersten Teil des Schiffrumpfes.

Dort war es noch stickiger, schummriger und feuchter, als im Rest der Dauntless, von dem Gestank einmal ganz abgesehen. Hermine rümpfte die Nase. Der strenge Geruch stammt hauptsächlich von den vielen ungewaschenen Leibern der gefangenen Piraten, von denen der Großteil auf der Backbordseite eingesperrt war. Die „Käfige“ der Steuerbordseite beherbergten nur zwei Insassen: Mister Turner und Captain Jack Sparrow. 

Der Piratenkapitän hatte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und lümmelte auf einer schmalen Pritsche, dem einzigen Luxus, den diese Zelle zu bieten hatte. Er grinste den beiden Gryffindors scheinbar unbekümmert entgegen: „ Ah, da kommt ja die Verwandtschaft unseres reizenden Gastgebers. Haste was angestellt oder willste deiner Freundin nur mal wirklich echte Piraten zeigen?“

„Weder noch“, grummelte Harry. Er war zu müde, um sich auf die Wortspielchen von Captain Sparrow einzugehen. Hermine ignorierte den exzentrischen Mann einfach und auch die kläglichen Überreste von Barbossas Mannschaft, die sich nun neugierig murmelnd an die Gitterstäben drängten.

„Was geht denn hier vor sich?“, meldete sich eine tiefe, polternde Stimme. Dann trat ein Hühne von einem Seesoldat aus den Schatten hervor. Als Hermine Thor Gullawren zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, wäre sie am liebsten hinter Onkel James in Deckung gegangen.  
Der Mann überragte selbst den Commodore um fast einen Kopf und der rote Bart, der sein Gesicht umrandete, verlieh dem großen Mann ein wildes, ungestümes Aussehen. Doch Mister Gillwaren war entgegen seines angsterregenden Äußeren einer der gutmütigsten, freundlichsten Menschen, denen Hermine je begegnet war. Zumindest ihr gegenüber.

Die Piraten – mit Ausnahme von Captain Sparrow - wichen vor dem Riesen furchtsam zurück. Hermine erlaubte sich ein schadenfrohes Lächeln.  
„Wir bringen Euch nur etwas zu trinken, Mr. Gullawren“, klärte sie ihr Gegenüber auf. „Limettenwasser. Mit besten Wünschen von Dr. Stephenson.“ 

„Ah, der gute Doktor. Wenigstens einer, der in diesem Chaos den Überblick behält. Ich danke euch.“ Thor nahm ihnen dankbar Eimer und Becher ab. „ Und nun macht, dass ihr wieder nach oben kommt. Das hier ist kein Ort für Kinder.“ Er wuschelte Harry freundlich durchs Haar und verschwand dann im hinteren Teil des Schiffes. 

„Limettenwasser? Habt ihr nicht auch klares Waser, damit ich endlich diese Wunde säubern kann?“, meldete sich nun eine weiblich Stimme. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine die Anwesenheit von Miss Swann, die im Halbdunkel vor Turners und Sparrows Zelle hockte.   
William Turner kniete ebenfalls auf dem Boden direkt hinter den Gitterstäben, seine Hand in der Hand – für beide Kinder wenig überraschend – von Miss Swanns, die mit ihrem Taschentuch hingebungsvoll einen kleinen Schnitt in Mister Turners Handteller versorgte. 

„Nein, haben wir nicht, Miss Swann. Tut uns leid“, entgegnete Harry mit einem Stimmausdruck, den Hermine bei ihm nur dann gehört hatte, wenn er mit seinen Verwandten redete.

„Dann seid doch so nett und bringt mir welches“, kommandierte die Guverneurstochter. Miss Swann musterte die Kinder vor ihr kurz und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Freund Mr. Turner zu. „Dann habt ihr wenigstens was zu tun und könnt euch ein bisschen nützlich machen. Hermine, dein Gesicht ist übrigens ganz verschmutzt. Habt ihr euch beim Angriff letzte Nacht etwa wieder hinter den Teerfässern versteckt?“ 

Teerfässer? Hermine hatte sich nirgendwo versteckt! Was bildete sich diese ...

Ein belustigtes Schnauben aus der linken Kerkerecke unterbrach Hermines Gedankengänge.   
„Kleiner Irrtum seitens der Missy, Kleine. Muss man ihr nachsehen. Sie meint das Blut in deinem Gesicht. Ist aber wohl nich dein eigenes“, klärte Captain Sparrow sie belustigt auf. „Siehst übrigens richtig blutrünstig damit aus, Liebes. Wie `n richtiger Pirat. Woher hast du denn die Kriegsbemalung?“

„So ungern ich Mr. Sparrow reden höre, diese Frage würde auch ich gerne beantwortet wissen.“ 

Es war erstaunlich welche Reaktionen eine solch unscheinbare Bemerkung auslösen konnte. Barbossas Männer wichen noch weiter in Richtung Schiffswand zurück, Mr. Turner zog erschrocken seine Hand zurück, während Miss Swann unbehaglich zusammenzuckte und Captain Sparrow linste mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ins Halbdunkel.

„Oh. Onkel James, müsst Ihr Euch immer so anschleichen. Wir haben Euch gar nicht kommen gehört“, begrüßte Hermine den Neuankömmling. Sie war mittlerweile so müde, dass selbst Onkel James Auftauchen aus dem Nichts sie nicht mehr aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. Harry schien es da ähnlich zu gehen.

„Onkel? Die Missy da ist Eure Nichte? Oh Commodore, wer hätte gedacht, dass „der Schrecken aller Piraten“ so´ne reizende Verwandte hat? Familienbesuch oder verfrühter Hochzeitsgast?“

„Sparrow!“, knurrte der Offizier ungehalten. „´Schweigen wie ein Grab´erinnert Ihr Euch?!“

Wortlos – aber grinsend – vollführte der Pirat eine beschwichtigende Geste und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

„Hermine? Woher kommt das Blut?“ Alles um sich herum ignorierend trat der Commodore auf die junge Hexe zu und musterte sie eindringlich.

„Wir haben Dr. Stephenson bei der Versorgung der Verwundeten geholfen, Onkel“, gab Hermine wahrheitsgemäß zu. Es hatte keinen Zweck vor dem Commodore etwas verheimlichen zu wollen. Er brauchte schließlich nur seine Mannschaft zu fragen.

„Bitte seid uns nicht böse“, meldete sich nun Harry zu Wort. „Aber wir konnten nicht schlafen und dachten, dass wir uns so wenigstens nützlich machen könnten.“

„Müsst ihr denn unbedingt zu etwas nütze sein?“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schob der Commodore die beiden Kinder seufzend Richtung Treppenaufsatz. „Begebt euch in euer Quartier. Auf direktem Weg und ohne Abstecher diesmal. Wir unterhalten uns, wenn ihr wieder ausgeschlafen seid.“

Ohne Wiederworte begannen die Kinder den Aufstieg, während ihr Leihonkel sich hinter ihnen nahtlos in den den strengen und steifen Kommandanten der Dauntless zurückverwandelte.

Nur zu gerne hätten sie das Gespräch gelauscht, das nun ohne Zweifel zwischen dem Commodore und seiner Verlobten stattfinden würde, aber sie mussten zugeben, zu müde für derlei Spionageaktionen zu sein.

„Nacht Harry.“ Mit einem müden Winken wankte Hermine in ihre kleine Kammer und ließ sich in die Hängematte fallen. Augenblicklich versank sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

***


	10. Konsequenzen und Nachspiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen,  
> wie ihr lesen werdet, steht hier weniger Action im Vordergrund, als ein Dialog und die weit weniger offensichtlichen Folgen des Gefechts. Ich finde, die sollte man auch mal erwähnen. Aber lest selbst.  
> LG   
> Ingata

Das Licht und die beständige Geräuschkulisse ließen Hermine nicht wirklich zur Ruhe kommen. Einige Male glaubte sie, Donner in der Ferne zu hören. Schon wenige Stunden später schreckte sie aus ihrem Halbschlaf wieder auf. Unentwegt spukten ihr die Männer mit den grässlichen Verletzungen und vor Schmerzen glasigen Augen im Kopf herum. Sie erinnerte sich an jede Wunde, an jeden Knochenbruch, bis ihr langsam schlecht wurde. Sie konnte sich nicht zwingen an etwas anderes zu denken.

Ihr Körper rebellierte. Sie rannte ins Nebenzimmer, zum Nachttopf, wo sie das wenige, was sie an diesem Tag gegessen hatte, heftig von sich gab. Hermine bemühte sich leise zu sein; sie wollte Harry nicht wecken und sie wollte nicht, dass jemand auf dem Schiff ihr Problem mitbekam. In dieser Zeit gab es auch so schon Vorurteile gegen Mädchen.  
Kühle Hände strichen ihr über den Kopf und hielten sie. Als sie aufhörte zu würgen, reichte ihr Onkel James einen Becher mit Wasser. Dankbar bespritzte sie sich das Gesicht und spülte sich den Mund aus.

„W-W-Was macht Ihr denn hier, Onkel James?“, flüsterte Hermine heiser. Normalerweise betrat der Commodore seine Kabine fast nie vor Sonnenuntergang. Ein Blick nach draußen konnte das Rätsel jedoch lösen. Die Dämmerung brach bereits herein. Sie musste doch länger geschlafen haben, als sie gedacht hatte.

„Ich arbeite noch ....“ Mit einer Handbewegung deutete der Offizier auf den mit Dokumenten beladenen Schreibtisch. „ ... und habe dich gehört.“

„Dann habe ich das Klischee wohl erfüllt ... „Mädchen können kein Blut sehen“ und so, hm?“

Einen Augenblick schwieg der Commodore. Dann entgegnete er: „Deinem Freund Harry ist es vorhin ähnlich gegangen wie dir. Er ist jetzt an der frischen Luft. Und glaub es oder nicht, Hermine, aber ich habe mich nach meinem ersten Gefecht auch übergeben.“

Das Mädchen starrte den Offizier verdutzt an. „Habt Ihr nicht, Onkel James.“

Er nickte. „Doch. Ich hatte nur niemanden, der mir den Kopf hielt.“ Er half Hermine auf die Füße und führte sie zur schmalen Bank am Fenster. 

„Onkel James, wie alt ward Ihr da eigentlich? Bei Eurem ersten Gefecht meine ich.“

Der Commodore ließ sich ebenfalls nieder und starrte einen Moment zum Fenster hinaus. „Ich war etwa so alt wie du, zwölf oder dreizehn, glaube ich.“

„Bitte?! Was haben denn Eure Eltern dazu gesagt, dass Ihr mit zwölf Jahren auf einem Schiff gekämpft habt?!“

„Mein Vater ist Admiral, Hermine. Er wusste, was auf mich zukommt, als ich mich für die Navy entschieden habe. Er hat es sogar sehr begrüßt.“

Hermine schluckte. „Wow. Meine Eltern würden einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn sie wüssten, wo ich wäre.“ 

Norrington hatte Mitleid mit dem Mädchen. Die Kinder musste ihre Familien sehr vermissen und sich in einer völlig fremden Zeit und Umgebung zurechtzufinden, konnte auch nicht ganz einfach für sie sein. Er seufzte. Jemandem Trost zu spenden und gut zuzureden gehörte weder zu seinen Aufgaben noch zu seinen persönlichen Stärken, aber vielleicht konnte man das Gespräch in eine andere - für das Kind weniger schmerzhafte – Richtung lenken. Eine nichtsdestotrotz wichtige Richtung.

„Was ordentlichen Bürgern hier einen „Herzinfarkt“ beschert, Hermine, ist, wenn ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen sich ohne Aufsichtsperson auf einem Schiff bewegt! Vor allem, wenn es in die Bilch steigt.“ 

Ups. Das hatte Onkel James ihr eigentlich schon bei ihrer Ankunft untersagt. Aber immerhin hatte es sich gestern um einen Notfall gehandelt! Verlegen verteidigte Hermine sich also: „Ihr habt uns nicht verboten die Kabine zu verlassen.“

„Nein. Ein Fehler, den ich nicht noch einmal machen werde, Kind, glaube mir. Auch wenn Dr. Stephenson eure Arbeit hoch gelobt hat, so etwas darf nicht noch einmal vorkommen. Zumindest die Sache mit dem Wasser nicht. Ihr habt in der Bilch nichts zu suchen. Vor allem du nicht.“

„Aber wir wollten doch nur helfen ...“

James fuhr sich frustriert über die Stirn. Wie sollte er dem Mädchen klar machen, dass ihr Verhalten die Leute misstrauisch machen konnte und dass es nun einmal bestimmte Konventionen gab, an die sie sich halten musste, um in dieser Zeit nicht aufzufallen. Ihm fiel keine rechte Lösung ein.

Letztendlich war das auch nicht nötig ...

„Wir ... ich verstehe schon, was Ihr mit Euren Regeln bewirken wollt, Onkel James. Wenn wir uns an die ... wie heißt das Wort noch? Ah ja ... also, wenn wir uns an die Normen in dieser Zeit halten, fallen wir nicht auf und keiner merkt, dass Harry und ich anders sind.“ 

Sie zögerte. Ihr Leihonkel nickte ermutigend, sie solle fortfahren.  
„Aber ... aber wir können doch nicht einfach hier rumsitzen, wenn wir auch was machen könnten. Das ist total .... total frustrierend! Ihr tut schon so viel für uns, Onkel James, da können wir Euch und Euren Leuten doch ein bisschen helfen.“ 

„Hermine, ich kann eure Motive durchaus nachvollziehen. Es spricht für euch, dass ihr mir und meiner Besatzung im Rahmen euer Fähigkeiten helfen wollt.“   
Mit Harold hatte er vor einigen Stunden ein ähnliches Gespräch geführt. Obwohl James die Handlungsweisen der Kinder verstand, musste ihr Verhalten trotzdem in geordnete Bahnen gelenkt werden. So wohlerzogen und selbstständig seine kleinen Zeitreisenden auch zu sein schienen, es waren dennoch Kinder. Und Kinder, die ohne feste Regeln und Grenzen aufwuchsen, würden früher oder später mit ihrer Umwelt in Konflikt geraten, davon war er überzeugt. Auch in ihrer eigenen Zeit. James wollte nicht derjenige sein, der durch seine Nachlässigkeit derlei Konflikte mitverursacht hatte. Daher fuhr er strenger fort: „Du hast richtig erkannt worin das Problem liegt: Die Konventionen. Deshalb gilt ab sofort – und das habe ich Harold auch schon mitgeteilt – folgende Regel: Wenn ihr etwas außerhalb dieser Räume tun möchtet, egal, was es ist, dann fragt mich vorher um Erlaubnis.“

Hermine merkte sofort, wie ernst es dem Commodore war. Den Tonfall hatte sie schließlich schon gefühlte zehntausendmal bei ihren Eltern gehört. Da nützte keine Widerrede was. Sie nickte daher ergeben: „Verstanden, Onkel James.“

„Gut Hermine.“ Der Offizier erhob sich. 

„Was arbeitet Ihr eigentlich, Onkel James? Gibt es wieder irgendwelche Kurse zu berechnen.“ Hoffnungsvoll schaute sie zu ihm auf. Hier drinnen gab es schließlich nicht all zu viele Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten und schlafen kam nicht in Frage. 

„Nein, Kind. Ich muss noch einige Briefe fertig schreiben.“ Onkel James schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah nicht sehr glücklich darüber aus.

„Nur einige Briefe?“ Auf dem Schreibtisch türmten sich die Papiere zu einem hohen Stapel auf. „Das sieht aber nach ganz schön viel Arbeit aus. Müsst Ihr der Admiralität immer so viel schreiben?“

„Nein.“ 

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Normalerweise antwortete der Commodore nicht so einsilbig. Er legte im Gegenteil immer den größten Wert darauf, ihr alles genau zu erklären. Eine Eigenheit, die sie wirklich zu schätzen wusste. Daher forschte sie vorsichtig nach: „An wen gehen diese ganzen Briefe denn dann? Kann ich Euch wenigstens dabei helfen?“

„Nein Hermine, dabei kannst du mir nicht helfen“, antwortete ihr Leihonkel müde und schaute sie sehr ernst dabei an. Mit einer Geste der Hand erstickte er ihren Protest bereits, bevor sie den Mund ganz geöffnet hatte. „Diese Briefe gehen an die Familien der Besatzungsmitglieder, die den Kampf nicht überlebt haben.“ 

„Oh .... So viele.“ Daran hatte Hermine bislang gar nicht gedacht. Kein Wunder, dass Onkel James niedergeschlagen aussah. In ihrem jungen Leben war sie selbst bislang niemals so direkt mit dem Tod konfrontiert worden. Als ihre Großmutter vor ein paar Jahren gestorben war, hatte die damals Achtjährige nur deren Abwesenheit wahrgenommen. Hermine hatte den toten Körper der Oma nicht zu Gesicht bekommen und daher blieb sie in ihren Gedanken immer lebendig. Unwillkürlich stieg die Erinnerung an den sterbenden Mister Evans in ihr hoch. Das war etwas ganz anderes. Sie musste schlucken.

„Hermine?“ Norringtons Stimme holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ist alles in Ordnung oder möchtest du dich lieber wieder hinlegen?“

„Nein, es geht schon.“ Die junge Hexe atmete tief durch. „Tut mir leid, dass ich gefragt habe.“ 

„Das ist schon in Ordnung“, winkte der Commodore beruhigend ab. „Aber bist du sicher, dass du dich nicht hinlegen willst?“

„Nein, ich würde lieber an die frische Luft gehen. Darf ich? Bitte!“

Ein Blick in das blasse Gesicht der Zwölfjährigen und James schlug, entgegen seiner guten Vorsätze, alle Gedanken an die Einhaltung von Konventionen in den Wind. 

„Geh Hermine, aber bleib nicht zu lange draußen. Und halte dich in Harolds Nähe. Er ist wahrscheinlich vorne am Bug.“

„Danke. Oh, Onkel James?“

Hermine zögerte kurz, doch dann siegte die Neugierde. „W ...Was geschieht eigentlich mit den Toten? Werden sie in Port Royal beigesetzt?“ 

Ihr Gegenüber schüttelte jedoch sanft den Kopf: „Die Toten sind heute Nachmittag der See übergeben worden, wie das bei Seeleuten Tradition ist.“

Hermine senkte den Blick. Es wäre schön ... nein, `schön´war irgendwie nicht das richtige Wort, aber ein anderes fiel ihr nicht ein ... es wäre jedenfalls ´schön´ gewesen, wenn sie sich wenigstens von Mr. Evans hätten verabschieden können.

Eine letzte Frage blieb noch.   
„W-W-Wie viele, Onkel James?“ Sie brauchte nicht zu erklären, was sie damit meinte. Onkel James verstand.

„57.“

Schweigend verließ Hermine den Raum.

***


	11. Ein Ausflug mit Folgen (Teil 1)

Wie prophezeit fand Hermine ihren Freund am Bug des Schiffes. Harry stand an die Reling gelehnt und starrte aufs dunkle Wasser. Er nickte als Zeichen, dass er ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte.

„Hi.“

„Hallo, ´mine. Konntest du auch nicht gut schlafen?“

„Nein. Ich hab von den ganzen Verwundungen geträumt und mir is´ davon schlecht geworden“, gab Hermine zu.

„Willkommen im Club. Ich weiß nich nicht mal, wieviele Leute außer Mister Evans noch gestorben sind. Als ich vorhin rauskam, sind sie mit der Beerdigung gerade fertig gewesen.“ 

„Ganz schön viele, Harry. 57.“

„Wow. Das ist heftig.“ Harry drehte sich zu ihr hin. „Ich sag dir, wenn wir nach Hause kommen, werd ich mehr Verteidigungszauber lernen und Heilzauber, viel mehr.“ Dass sie dazu aber erst mal nach Hause kommen mussten, blieb ungesagt und auch Hermine ging nicht weiter darauf ein. 

„Na, wenn die nächsten Schuljahre so weitergehen, wie die letzten beiden, dann werden wir die auch brauchen.“ Sie holte tief Luft und fügte dann hinzu: „Was immer du vorhast, ich bin dabei.“

Einen Moment lang starrte ihr Freund sie verwirrt an. „Du? Miss Perfekt, die jede einzelne Schulregel auswendig kann und ...“

„Ja, ich!“, fauchte Hermine entschlossen. „Ich bin ja nicht blöd. Ich hab auch schon gemerkt, dass die einem in bestimmten Situationen nicht weiterhelfen. In der hier zum Beispiel.“

„Darf ich das in Ron´s Gegenwart zitieren?“, grinste Harry. Er konnte einem Schlag seiner Freundin gerade so ausweichen.

„Heh, so sollte sich eine „junge Dame“ laut Onkel James aber nicht benehmen.“ Harrys Stimmung verdüsterte sich plötzlich wieder und er fragte nun in leicht genervtem Tonfall weiter: „Apropos. Hat der Commodore dir auch schon die neue Regeln verkündet?“ 

„Sicher. Und er hat ja auch nicht unrecht damit. Wenn wir hier auffliegen, kann das ganz schön brenzlig werden.“

„Das wäre ja nicht das erste mal. Stell dir mal vor, wir hätten in Hogwarts gefragt, bevor wir an Fluffy vorbei sind: Oh, dürfen wir bitte verhindern, dass Voldemort den Stein der Wesen in die Finger kriegt? Dürfen wir vielleicht, eventuell, mal kurz in die Kammer des Schreckens? Da versucht nämlich gerade ´n Basilisk unsere Freundin umzubringen. Obwohl, da haben wir jemanden gefragt und haben zum Dank beinahe unsere Erinnerung gelöscht bekommen. Also ich halte mittlerweile gar nicht mehr so viel davon, irgend ´nen Erwachsenen wegen irgendwas zu fragen.“ 

„Na, so schlimm ist es nu´ auch wieder nicht. Professor Lockart war ja zugegebenermaßen ein inkompetenter, feiger Idiot. Aber Onkel James ist alles andere als inkompetent und auch nicht feige. Ich glaub auch nicht, dass er uns wegen ´ner Sache nicht zuhören würde, nur weil wir noch Kinder sind. Vor allem nicht nach diesen untoten Piraten.“

„Warten wir´s ab“, brummte ihr Freund wenig überzeugt.

„Harry!“

„Und jaaa, ich verstehe auch, dass er es nur gut meint. Trotzdem, er weiß ja nich alles über uns, also kann er uns doch gar nicht richtig einschätzen!“

Hermine merkte, dass sie hier nicht weiter kam. Ihre eigenen Eltern erklärten ihr immer, warum sie ihrer Tochter etwas nicht erlaubten. Und soweit sie das bisher mitbekommen hatte, verboten Harrys Verwandten ihm dagegen Sachen nur, weil sie Spaß daran hatten, ihrem Freund das Leben schwer zu machen. Dass Erwachsene manchmal auch Dinge nicht gestatteten, weil sie sich um ihre Kinder Sorgen machten, kannte er ja folglich gar nicht. Aber sowas ließ sich auch ziemlich schwer erklären und bevor Harry sich so richtig in Rage reden konnte, wechselte sie lieber schnell das Thema.

„Mal was anderes, weißt du eigentlich wie es Leutnant Groves inzwischen geht?“

„Nein, keine Ahnung. Lass uns doch mal den Doktor fragen.“ 

*** 

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Leutnant Groves sich auf dem Weg der Besserung befand und es durchaus zu schätzen wusste, von seiner aufgezwungenen Untätigkeit abgelenkt zu werden. 

„Ich weiß nicht warum, aber alle Ärzte haben die Angewohnheit, ihre Patienten durch Bettruhe zu foltern, wenn sie eigentlich schon wieder völlig hergestellt sind!“ 

Harry grinste. Diese Aussage konnte er nach seiner Erfahrung mit Poppy Pmfrey nur bestätigen.

„Und ausgerechnet James unterstützt den alten Quacksalber dabei!“, lamentierte der junge Offizier unbekümmert weiter. „Ist selbst der lausigste Patient auf diesem Planeten, aber predigt anderen Leuten, sie sollen sich an die Anweisungen des Doktors halten. Pah!“

„Er ist ein lausiger Patient?“

„Oh ja, ich könnte euch da Geschichten erzäh ...“, Groves brach mitten im Satz ab, als ihm bewusst wurde, mit WEM er gerade sprach. 

Zu spät. Beide Kinder hatten sich neugierig nach vorne gelehnt und forderten ihn lachend auf: „Dann fangt an, Leutnant Groves. Wir haben heute Abend sowieso nichts anderes mehr vor.“

Theodore schluckte. Wenn James von seiner kleinen „Märchenstunde“ erfahren würde …   
„Ähh, vielleicht wäre es doch besser, ihr beiden begebt euch jetzt zurück...“

„Oh bitte, Leutnant.“ Hermine starrte ihn mit flehenden Augen an. Warum nur beherrschten Frauen diesen Blick, mit dem sie jeden Mann um ihren kleinen Finger wickeln konnten, schon bereits von der Wiege an! „Wir versprechen auch, dass wir ihm nichts davon verraten.“

„Versprochen“, nickte auch Harry eifrig. „Wir werden kein Sterbenswort darüber verlieren.“

Theodore gab sich geschlagen. „Also schön ...“

Die nächste Stunde verlief in deutlich gehobenerer Stimmung und beide Kinder erfuhren Dinge über ihren Leihonkel, die sie im Leben nicht für möglich gehalten hätten. Vielleicht sollte man sich wirklich mal den Stammbaum der Weasley-Zwillinge genauer ansehen.

 

*** 

 

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen an Deck trat (mit Erlaubnis des Commodores natürlich), stellte sie überrascht fest, dass sie noch immer vor der Todesinsel lagen. Das Mädchen erschauderte. Trotz des hellen Sonnenscheins umgab das unwirkliche Eiland noch immer eine Aura des Unheils und des Schreckens.

Sie gesellte sich zu Harry, der von ihrem üblichen Posten unter dem Treppenaufgang das geschäftige Treiben auf dem Schiff beobachtete. Eifrig wurden Truhen, Säcke und Fässer von Beibooten an Bord geladen und betrachtete man die angestrengten Gesichter der Männer, so musste der Inhalt einiges wiegen.

„Was da wohl drin ist?“

„Gold, Edelsteine, Schmuck und so ein Zeug“, antwortete Harry ohne den Blick von den Kisten zu nehmen.

„Ein richtiger Piratenschatz?“ Hermione war mehr als skeptisch. „So wie in den meisten Abenteuerbüchern? Glaubst du wirklich?“

„Ich weiß es sogar. Leutnant Guillette hat´s mir erzählt. Die Piraten haben alles Wertvolle, was sie bei ihrer Münzsuche sonst noch so rauben konnten, auf diese Insel gebracht. Und das zehn Jahre lang. Da hat sich ´ne Menge Zeug angesammelt.“ 

„Warum haben sie eigentlich nichts davon ausgegeben? Zugegeben, für ihr Schiff haben sie ja ziemlich wenig getan, so zerfleddert wie das Ding ausgesehen hat, aber sie müssen doch Proviant oder sowas gekauft haben.“

Harry sah an, als ob sie nicht ganz bei sich sei, doch dann fiel ihm ein: „Ach, du hast ja noch geschlafen, als Onkel James Miss Swann, Mr. Turner und Captain Sparrow befragt hat. Das war ziemlich informativ.“

„Heh! Du hättest mich ruhig wecken können!“, schimpfte die junge Hexe. 

„Ups. Tut mir leid Hermine, das hab ich vergessen.“ entschuldigte sich Harry zerknirscht.

*Jungs* „Ist jetzt eh egal. Nu´ erzähl schon.“

„Was? Ach so. Also pass auf ...“ Harrys Bericht von einem verfluchten Aztekenschatz, der Jagt der Piraten nach den verzauberten Münzen, die Auswirkungen des Fluches und vor allem das Blutritual, das notwendig gewesen war, um ihn aufzuheben, beunruhigten Hermine enorm.   
Ein Zauber, der über so lange Zeit stabil und aktiv blieb, erforderte einen sehr mächtigen Magier. Und vor allem einen, der sich sehr, sehr gut mit dunkler Magie auskannte, einen der Kategorie Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer. Hermine schüttelte sich. So jemandem wollte sie auf keinen Fall begegnen. Andererseits … wenn es in dieser Gegend so mächtige dunkle Zauberer gegeben hatte, dann doch auch bestimmt Anhänger der hellen Magie. Vielleicht gab es ja eine Möglichkeit deren Nachfahren zu kontaktieren. Aber darüber konnten sie sich Gedanken machen, wenn sie wieder an Land waren. 

„Eines ist jedenfalls ziemlich sicher“, überlegte Hermine als Harry geendet hatte. „So was wie ein Zaubereiministerium scheint es in dieser Gegend nicht zu geben. Die hätten doch bestimmt nicht zehn Jahre lang Muggel frei herum laufen lassen, die von magischen Artefakten, sprich den Münzen, verflucht worden sind.“ 

Eine Weile sahen die beiden Kinder dem geschäftigen Treiben an Deck schweigend zu.  
Dann fragte Hermine: „Was passiert jetzt eigentlich mit dem ganzen Kram? Weißt du das?“

„Äh, also wenn ich das richtig verstanden hab, dann versucht man die Sachen, die Engländern gestohlen wurden, an ihre rechtmäßige Besitzer zurückzugeben. Einen kleinen Teil bekommt die Crew der Dauntless, Finderlohn sozusagen. Der Rest, also eigentlich der größte Teil, geht an den König.“

„Wie schön für den König. Er selbst tut nichts, bekommt aber das meiste Geld?!“, empörte sich Hermine.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist halt in dieser Zeit so üblich.“ Er warf seiner Freundin einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „ ´Mine, mach deshalb jetzt keinen Aufstand. Du weißt doch, unauffällig bleiben und so ...“

„Is´ ja gut. Trotzdem ...“

„Wenigstens wird der Schatz die Chefs von Onkel James besänftigen“, fuhr Harry schnell fort. „Hoffe ich jedenfalls. Dann sind sie vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so sauer wegen der Interceptor und er bekommt nicht so viel Ärger. Sozusagen Gold gegen Schiff.“

„Schön wär´s.“

„Mal was anderes“, lenkte ihr Freund ab, „glaubst du Onkel James erlaubt uns mal mit zur Insel zu fahren? Ich würde mir die Höhlen zu gern ansehen.“ 

„Glaub ich nicht. Und wenn, dann höchstens dir. Für mich ist so was nicht schicklich!“ Das klang eindeutig frustriert.

Aber für dieses Problem wusste Harry bereits eine Lösung. „Und wenn wir hin fliegen? Der Nimbus ist in meiner Truhe. Und wir verstecken uns einfach unter dem Tarnumhang.“

Hermine zögerte. Bei dem Plan konnte einiges schief gehen. Auf der anderen Seite, sie gab es zwar nur ungern zu, aber dieses kleine Abenteuer reizte sie. Ja, sie hatte eindeutig zu viel Zeit in Gesellschaft von Harry und Ron verbracht. Eine richtige, riesige Schatzhöhle auf einer unheimlichen, magischen Insel fand man nicht alle Tage ...

„Oh komm schon, Hermine ...“

„Einverstanden“, entschied das Mädchen lächelnd. „Warum eigentlich nicht. Aber wir warten, bis heute Nacht! Dann merkt keiner, wenn wir längere Zeit verschwunden sind.“ 

„Hmm, und außerdem ist dann keiner mehr in der Höhle. So machen wir´s.“ 

 

*** 

„Jetzt mach schon!“ Das klang eindeutig ungeduldig. Harry stand mit verschränkten Armen vor Hermine, die ihrerseits den treuen Nimbus misstrauisch beäugte.

„Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Vielleicht sollten wir das doch lieber ...“

„Hermine! Du willst doch wohl nicht im letzten Moment kneifen?“ Von dem Plan, die Isla de la Muerta zu besuchen, regelrecht „infiziert“, hatte es der Zwölfjährige den Einbruch der Dämmerung kaum erwarten können. Und jetzt, jetzt wo sie endlich unbemerkt nach draußen gekommen waren (Onkel James hatte einen verdammt leichten Schlaf), jetzt kamen der lieben Hermine auf einmal Zweifel. 

„Nun stell dich nicht so an. Es ist nicht weit, wir fliegen zusammen und ich werde den Besen ganz tief unten halten, versprochen.“ Keine Reaktion.

Harry seufzte. Ihm war das Problem durchaus bekannt: Seine Freundin hasste das Fliegen. Madam Hooch musste sie jedesmal geradezu nötigen, auf einen Besen zu steigen und zumindest ein paar Meter zu schweben. Hermine drückte sich so oft es ging darum herum. Genaus wie jetzt gerade. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde der Morgen grauen, bevor sie überhaupt gestartet waren.

„Pass auf, steig jetzt einfach auf den Besen und entspann dich. Ich mach das schon. Du musst dich einfach nur festhalten.“

„N-Na gut ...“

 

*** 

Wenige Minuten später verschwand die Dauntless in der Dunkelheit hinter ihnen. Harry gab sich wirklich äußerste Mühe schön langsam und gaanz tief zu fliegen. Trotzdem spürte er, wie verkrampft seine Freundin war. Sie gab keinen Ton von sich. Er überlegte noch, ob er ihr beruhigend zusprechen sollte als die ersten Felsen vor ihnen auftauchten. Die nassen Klippen reflektierten das helle Mondlicht, sodass man eigentlich recht gut zwischen ihnen navigieren konnte. Harry hatte den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht die Beiboote zu beobachten. Er wusste genau welche Stelle er anzufliegen hatte. Und tatsächlich, vor ihnen befand sich die Höhleneinfahrt, in die er seinen Ni,bus nun vorsichtig hinablenkte. 

“Hermine? Könntest du ein bisschen Licht machen. Ich muss mich aufs Fliegen konzentrieren.“

Etwas ungelenk und immer noch ziemlich verkrampft zückte die junge Hexe ihren Zauberstab. „Lumos.“

„Wow.“ Der Nimbus war mitten in der Luft zum Sthen gekommen und beide Kinder schauten sich staunend um. Hermines Zauberlicht hatte sich schnell in ein goldenes Dämmerlicht verwandelt, in dessen Schein zu erkennen war, dass der Eingangskanal mitten in einem Grottensystem endete. Die Helligkeit kam von tausenden von Goldmünzen und Geschmeide aller Art, welche bis auf den Grund der teilweise gefluteten Höhle verteilt lagen. Diese Kostbarkeiten funkelten und glitzerten und glommen wie unzählige Laternen. Es war ein ganz unbeschreiblicher Anblick.

Nach einer Weile änderte sich das Licht, als die beiden Gryffindors sanft in einem der Goldtäler aufsetzten.

„Sieh sich das einer an. Ich hatte ja mit viel Gold gerechnet, aber das hier übertrifft echt alles“, murmelte Hermine und ließ eine handvoll Münzen durch ihre Finger gleiten. Harry nickte zustimmend. „Komm sehen wir uns mal genauer um.“

Sie begannen die Höhle genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen, entfernten sich dabei aber nie weit voneinander. So berauschend der Anblick der Schätze auch war (und dabei waren schon etliche Bootsladungen zur Dauntless verschifft worden), eine ungastliche Kälte dominierte die Atmosphäre, die bei beiden Kindern eine Gänsehaut auslöste. Trotzdem hielt sie das nicht von genaueren – wenn auch vorsichtigen - Untersuchungen der Schätze ab. 

Als sie das Herz der Höhle erreicht hatten, konnten sie den Lumoszauber beenden. Teile der Höhlendecke waren eingestürzt und die Strahlen des immer noch vollen Mondes fielen stellenweise auf den feuchten Höhlenboden.   
Auch hier lagen überall Berge von Gold, Geschmeide und Truhen voller Kostbarkeiten aufgestapelt. Überragt wurde der gigantische Schatz von einem Berg aus Goldmünzen, Pokalen und Edelsteinen, auf dessen Gipfel eine steinerne Truhe stand. Sie war von fremdartigen Zeichen überzogen, mit denen nicht einmal Hermine etwas anfangen konnte.  
An dieser Truhe haftete sich der Blick der Kinder regelrecht fest. Sie wussten, was dieses Ding beinhaltete, aber auch ohne dieses Wissen konnte man die Bedrohung praktisch spüren, die der Steinsarg verkörperte; glaubte man zu hören, wie das Gold mit verführerisch wispernder Stimme nach einem rief. Und dabei war der steinerne Deckel fest verschlossen!

Harry erschauderte allein bei dem Gedanken, sich diesem monströsen Sarkophag zu nähern. „Wie bescheuert muss man sein, um daraus irgendwas rauszuholen?“

„Ich denke, wenn man gierig genug ist, spielen die Konsequenzen wohl erst mal keine Rolle“, wisperte Hermine zurück. „Ich hoffe, Onkel James plant nicht, es mitzunehmen?!“

„Nein, er hat gesagt, er will es vor dem Ablegen in der Bucht versenken lassen.“

„Gut, dann ist es zumindest für Muggel erst mal unerreichbar. Schauen wir uns da drüben noch ein bisschen um, was meinst du? Das hier ist mir echt zu gruselig.“

Sie wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung der hinteren Höhle – weit weg und außer Sicht der Truhe. Ein Vorschlag, dem ihr Freund gerne zustimmte. 

***

Harry betrachtete gerade stirnrunzelnd eine Statue, die ihn vage an die in der Kammer des Schreckens erinnerte, als Hermine ihn anstieß. „Sieh dir das hier mal an!“

Die junge Hexe kniete vor einer stabilen aber ziemlich schmucklosen Truhe, deren Deckel sie vorsichtig geöffnet hatte. Harry musste beim Anblick des Inhaltes lachen.

„Was?!“

„Oh Mann, Hermine. Nur du bringst es fertig, in einer riesigen Schatzhöhle voller Gold eine Truhe mit Büchern zu finden! Das gibt’s doch nicht.“

Seine Freundin verdrehte die Augen, musste dann aber doch lächeln. „Für mich sind Bücher nun mal Schätze.“

„Was willst du denn mit den vergammelten Dingern? Denen ist die Seeluft überhaupt nicht bekommen. Die sind hin.“ Das stimmte. Die Folianten waren aufgequollen, schmutzig, zerrissen oder wiesen bereits eine ungesunde grünliche Färbung auf. Alle bis auf das, was Hermine nun in den Händen hielt. Es wies keinerlei Abnutzungsspuren auf. Das Leder des Einbandes glänzte frisch, so als sei es gerade erst angefertigt worden.

„Oh, das haben sie wohl erst kürzlich gestohlen. Da hast du ja Glück gehabt“, lächelte der Zwölfjährige leichthin, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Harry, es ist so gut erhalten, weil da ein Bewahrungszauber drauf ist.“

„BITTE?!“ Das Buch war gerade viel interessanter für Harry geworden. „Bist du dir da wirklich sicher?“

„Ja, Madame Prince benutzt den gleichen Zauber für die Bibliothek in Hogwarts. Sie hat ihn mir mal gezeigt und auch wie man ihn erkennt.“

Neugierig kniete sich nun auch Harry hin. „Dann haben sie es wohl einem Zauberer gestohlen. Schau doch mal rein. Vielleicht steht ein Name drin.“

Behutsam öffnete Hermine den Buchdeckel: „Phantastische Meereswesen und wie man sie aufspürt“ stand mit großen Lettern darin geschrieben.

„Definitiv ein magisches Buch. Glaubst du, ein Vorläufer von unserem „Phantastische Tierwesen“?“

„Kann schon sein.“ Hermine durchblätterte die Foliante bis zum Ende, bevor sie es ein wenig enttäuscht zuschlug. „Aber leider kein Name.“

Harry seufzte. „Wäre ja zu einfach gewesen. Ich schlage vor, wir nehmen es trotzdem mit. Ist bestimmt ganz nützlich zu wissen, was so an magischem Viehzeug im Wasser schwimmt. Besonders, wenn man auf einem hölzernen Schiff un... Hermine?!“

Seine Freundin hatte plötzlich das Buch fallen lassen und jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht verloren. „Hermine, was ist denn? Geht’s dir nicht gut?“ 

Er wäre beinahe umgeworfen worden als das Mädchen aufsprang und panisch Richtung Höhlenausgang rannte. „Komm, komm schnell, Harry, wir müssen sofort zurück zum Schiff. Oje, hoffentlich hat niemand...“

„Hoffentlich hat WAS niemand? Hermine bleib stehen?!“, Harry hatte sie inzwischen eingeholt und hielt sie am Arm zurück. „Jetzt sag mir doch endlich, was los ist?!“ 

„Das Buch, Harry ...“

„Aber das hab ich doch hier.“ Er hielt ihr Fundstück, das er vor seiner Verfolgungsjagd aufgerafft hatte, Hermine unter die Nase. „Siehst du ...“

„Nicht das Buch“, schrie die junge Hexe fast schon hysterisch. „Das andere!“

„Häh? Welches andere?“ Harry verstand gar nichts und machte sich langsam ernste Sorgen um Hermines geistigen Zustand. „Jetzt erklär mir doch mal, um was ...“

„Das Buch mit den Verteidigungszaubern, das ich während dem Angriff auf das Schiff dabei hatte ...“

„Ja, an das erinnere ich mich. Was ist damit?“ Langsam begann es dem Zwölfjährigen zu dämmern, wo das Problem lag. „Sag bitte nicht …?“

„Doch!“ Hermine nickte panisch. „Ich habe es dabei unter dem Treppenaufgang vergessen!“

***


	12. Ein Ausflug mit Folgen (Teil  2)

Auf dem Rückweg achtete Hermine weder auf die Höhe noch auf die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie sich fortbewegten. Ihre ganze Konzentration war auf das vergessene Buch gerichtet. Wie hatte sie nur so unvorsichtig sein können? Es hatte keine besonderen Schutzzauber. Jeder Muggel würde es ohne Probleme finden und lesen können. Nicht auszudenken, wenn einer aus der Mannschaft es entdecken würde!

„Schneller Harry!“, feuerte sie ihren Freund leise an, den Tarnumhang gut festhaltend. Das Letzte, was sie brauchen konnten, war jetzt noch auf einem Besen gesehen zu werden. 

„Bleib ruhig, Hermine. Wir sind schon da.“

Ganz sanft setzten sie auf dem hölzernen Deck der Dauntless auf. Harry hatte kaum die Zeit, seinen Besen zu schrumpfen, als Hermine ihn schon unter die Treppe zog und verzweifelt anfing, nach dem Buch zu suchen.

„Ich kann´s nicht finden! Es ist nirgendwo!“

„Sei doch still! Willst du, dass die Wache uns hört?!“ zischte der Teenager. 

„Nein“, Hermine schluchzte leise, „aber es ist nicht da.“ 

„Bist du denn überhaupt ganz sicher, dass du es hier liegen gelassen hast?“

Hermine nickte zögerlich. „J-Ja, eigentlich schon.“

„Vielleicht hast du bei dem ganzen Trubel ja nur vergessen, dass du´s wieder in deine Truhe gelegt hast.“

Seine Freundin schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht, Harry.“

„Pass auf,“ Harry versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Jetzt nur nicht in Panik geraten. „Wir gehen jetzt unter Deck und du schaust noch mal in deiner Truhe nach. Und wenn es wirklich nicht da ist, hören wir uns morgen mal vorsichtig um. Die meisten an Bord können eh nicht lesen und schreiben. Wenn es also einer von der Mannschaft gefunden hat, ist das wahrscheinlich gar nicht so schlimm.“

Dass der Betreffende sich in einem solchen Fall wahrscheinlich schon längst gemeldet hätte, ließ Harry vorsichtshalber mal unerwähnt.

„Na gut“, Hermine nickte zitternd. „Uns bleibt sowieso nichts anderes übrig.“

„Genau.“ Erleichtert darüber, dass seine Freundin sich endlich wieder gefangen hatte, zog der Zwölfjährige seinen Tarnumhang wieder hervor. „Komm. Wir sollten uns lieber Sorgen darüber machen, dass wir unbemerkt an Onkel James vorbeikommen.“ 

Vorsichtig tappten die beiden über das Deck, immer aufmerksam nach dem Wachoffizier und den Seemännern Ausschau haltend, die in dieser Nacht das Schiff bewachten. Vor der Kajütentür angekommen, verstaute Harry den Umhang. Er wäre beim Durchs-Zimmer-Schleichen nur hinderlich. Leise öffnete Harry die Tür, schlüpfte hinter seiner Freundin in den dunklen Raum und zog sie ganz sanft wieder hinter sich zu. Soweit so gut.

 

Plötzlich flammte vor ihnen das Licht einer Kerzenflamme auf. Onkel James! An seinem Schreibtisch, die Arme verschränkt, mit einer völlig ausdruckslosen Mine. Und vor ihm auf dem Tisch: Das verloren geglaubte Buch! Beide Kinder standen wie versteinert im Raum, wagten sich nicht zu rühren, wussten nicht, wie sie reagieren sollten.   
Nicht nötig, der Commodore reagierte.

„Miss Granger, Mr. Potter.“ Die formale Anrede, der emotionslose Tonfall versprachen nichts Gutes. „Ich erwarte eine Erklärung.“

Harry nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. „Für was, Sir?“

Die Augen des Offiziers verengten sich. Als er aufgewachte und keines der Kinder sich in seiner Koje befand, hatte Norrington das komplette Schiff nach ihnen abgesucht. Und sich dabei tausend Dinge ausgemalt, die seinen kleinen „Verwandten“ zugestoßen sein könnten. Und sich tausend Dinge überlegt, wie er sie bestrafen wollte, sobald er sie finden würde. Während dieser kleinen Odyssee war ihm klar geworden, dass er die Kinder, ohne es zu beabsichtigen und trotz der kurzen Zeit ihrer Bekanntschaft, in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Trotzdem mochte er es nicht, wenn jemand versuchte, seinen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen! Also hakte er in einem noch strengeren Ton nach: „Ich versuche, mich deutlicher auszudrücken: Wo habt ihr euch in den letzten Stunden aufgehalten und vor allen Dingen, was hat es mit diesem Buch auf sich? ´Sie wollen sich verteidigen? 136 nützliche Abwehrzauber´- nicht gerade ein ganz gewöhnlicher Titel, nicht wahr? Also?“

Er fragte nicht, ob sie das Buch erkannten, er wusste es. Norrington hatte die Reaktion der Kinder gesehen, sobald ihr Blick auf das ungewöhnliche Werk auf seinem Schreibtisch gefallen war. Die erschrockenen Gesichter verrieten sie.

Äußerlich immer noch völlig regungslos, begannen Hermines Gedanken zu rasen. Wie um Himmels Willen sollten sie das Buch erklären? Mr. Norrington würde eine Lüge sofort als solche erkennen, da war sie sich sicher. Aber … es war verboten, Muggel in die Existenz der Zaubererwelt einzuweihen … von Familienmitgliedern mal abgesehen … Wie würde der Commodore darauf reagieren? … Okay, er hatte bislang alles ziemlich cool aufgenommen … doch … da hatte er ja auch noch nicht alle Details gehabt. … Und wenn er glaubte, sie hätten etwas mit der Zeitreise zu tun und ihm verheimlicht und …

„Hermine, Harold, ich warte!“

Die Kinder sahen sich erneut an und Harry nickte seiner Freundin zu. Sie konnte solche Dinge besser erklären. Hermine holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen.

***   
„... und als wir durch die Barriere wollten, ist irgendwas schief gegangen und wir sind hier gelandet“, beendete die Zwölfjährige ihre Geschichte. 

James brummte der Schädel. Zum dritten Mal in ganz kurzer Zeit wurde sein Weltbild aus den Fugen gerissen. Erst Zeitreisende, dann untote, verfluchte Piraten und nun sollte auch noch eine magische Welt neben seiner gewohnten Realität existieren? Drei Wochen früher hätte er die beiden Kinder definitiv wegsperren lassen. Aber nun ...

„Ihr wollt mir also erzählten, dass ihr Hexe bzw. Zauberer seid, eine magische Schule besucht und auf dem Weg nach Hause einen … einen „Zeitunfall“ hattet, der euch hierher gebracht hat“, fasste er ungläubig noch einmal zusammen.

„Ich weiß, dass das ziemlich verrückt klingt ...“

„Eine Untertreibung, Hermine.“

„... aber es ist wahr. Wir können es Euch auch beweisen.“ Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Darf ich?“

Besser vorher zu fragen. Als Professor Flitwick ihre Eltern aufgesucht hatte, um ihre Tochter nach Hogwarts einzuladen, hatte er in seiner Begeisterung einfach drauflos gezaubert. Ihre Mutter daraufhin in Ohnmacht gefallen und ihr Vater (er sah manchmal zu viel Fern) wollte das FBI informieren. 

„Bitte“, forderte sie Onkel James auf, ihren Zauberstab neugierig betrachtend. Er schien ganz ruhig zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Ereignisse der letzten Tage ihn dermaßen durcheinander gebracht, dass ein wenig Zauberei ihn auch nicht mehr aus der Fassung bringen konnte. 

„Wingardium Leviosa.“ Hermines Buch erhob sich vom Tisch, schwebte eine Runde durch den Raum und landete dann wieder vor dem Offizier. 

„Unfassbar.“ Der Commodore schüttelte langsam den Kopf und meinte dann ergeben: „Also schön. Ich muss wohl akzeptieren, dass meine „Nichte“ und mein „Neffe“ Magier in der Ausbildung sind.“

„Ihr …Ihr meint, Ihr werdet uns weiterhin helfen?“ hakte Harry vorsichtig nach. Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn der Commodore sie so schnell wie möglich hätte loswerden wollen.

„Natürlich, närrisches Kind.“ James hatte – trotz dieses Geständnisses - keinen Moment daran gedacht, die Kinder im Stich zu lassen. „Ich bin nicht glücklich darüber, dass ihr mir diese Informationen vorenthalten habt, aber ich kann eure Motive durchaus nachvollziehen. Daher erstaunt es mich sehr, dass ihr so unvorsichtig gewesen seid und dieses Buch an einem, für jedermann zugänglichen Ort, liegen gelassen habt. Ihr könnt von Glück sagen, dass der Seemann, der mir dies übergeben hat, nicht lesen kann.“

„Oh, es tut mir so leid, Onkel James“, plapperte Hermine los. „Das ist allein meine Schuld. Aber überall um uns herum wurde gekämpft …und wir mussten ganz schnell reagieren ... und ich hatte keine Zeit, die Sprüche daraus zu lesen … und...“ 

Zu spät bemerkte das Mädchen, was sie da gesagt hatte. Harry stöhnte. Jetzt würde es richtig Ärger geben. Wie wahr! Die Augen ihres Leihonkels nahmen gerade einen ziemlich mörderischen Grünton an. Nicht einmal Snape konnte so böse schauen.

„Kämpfe?! Um euch herum? Wollt ihr damit sagen, dass ihr – trotz meines ausdrücklichen Verbots – während des Kampfes auf Deck gewesen seid?!“ 

Zögerliches Nicken.

„Warum? Habt ihr auf eurer magischen Schule vielleicht gelernt, wie man untote Piraten unschädlich macht?“ Das klang bestenfalls sarkastisch.

Zaghaftes Kopfschütteln.

„Kennt ihr genügend Zaubersprüche, um euch in jedem Fall verteidigen zu können?“

Erneutes Kopfschütteln. „Deshalb habe ich ja das Buch mitgenommen.“

„ Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht?!“ James versuchte sein Temperament im Zaum zu halten, obwohl er nichts lieber getan hätte, als die beiden Kinder für diese Aktion übers Knie zu legen. „Man hätte euch entdecken können, ihr hättet getötet werden können!“

„Aber es ist doch nichts passiert, Sir“, protestierte Harry vorsichtig und Hermine ergänzte: „Wir haben einen Tarnumhang umgehabt, Sir. Niemand konnte uns sehen.“

Das waren eindeutig die falschen Worte; der Commodore explodierte: „Tarnumhang?! Ich gehe mal davon aus, ihr phantasiert nicht und so etwas existiert wirklich: Woher wusstet ihr, dass der Fluch Barbossas Crew nicht die Fähigkeit verliehen hat, hindurch zu sehen. Was, wenn euch der Umhang im Gedränge weggerissen worden wäre, euch ein Querschläger getroffen hätte, hmm?! Lieber Himmel, kein Wunder, dass ihr auf eurer Schule ins Haus der „Mutigen“ – wie hieß es noch? Ach ja Gryffindor - eingeteilt wurdet. Voller Courage, aber keinen Funken Verstand oder Selbsterhaltungstrieb!“

Hermine zuckte zurück, ihr Leihonkel erinnerte sie gerade an einen ziemlich gereizten Panther.

„Ihr hättet getötet werden können und nur, weil ihr glaubtet, unter einem Umhang sicher zu sein, inmitten eines Gefechtes etwas nachzulesen nachlesen zu können?! Oh Herr, rette mich vor diesen närrischen Kindern. Es ist nicht eure Aufgabe, das Schiff vor Angreifern zu schützen, dafür sind ausgebildete, kampferprobte Männer an Bord.“

„Aber die kennen sich nicht mit Flüchen aus“, wagte Harry leise, aber stur, einzuwerfen.

„Nach dem, was ihr mir über euren Unterricht erzähltet, kennt ihr euch ebensowenig damit aus!“ wischte James diesen Einwand beiseite. „Und da wir schon beim heimlichen Herumschleichen sind, ich frage euch noch einmal: Wo seid ihr heute Abend gewesen, dass ihr einen Tarnumhang und ein weiteres Buch mitnehmen musstet?“ 

„Woher …?“ Harry unterbrach seine eigene Frage. Den Tarnumhang hielt er immer noch in seiner Hand und das Buch, das sie in der Schatzhöhle gefunden hatten, ragte aus seiner Jackentasche. Der Commodore mochte ein Muggel sein, aber er war nicht blöd und hatte verdammt scharfe Augen.

„Wir waren draußen und haben das Buch mit den Schutzzaubern gesucht. Das andere hatte Harry noch von vorhin in der Tasche“, schwindelte Hermine rasch. Wenn der Offizier jetzt noch von ihrem nächtlichen Ausflug erfuhr, würde er sie wahrscheinlich gleich in die Brig sprerren. Glücklicherweise akzeptierte er ihre Ausrede.

„Nun gut.“ James holte tief Luft und fuhr nun etwas ruhiger fort: „Ihr werdet jetzt zu Bett gehen und habt bis auf weiteres Stubenarrest. Bis morgen werde ich mir eine angemessene Strafe für eurer Fehlverhalten überlegen.“

„Ja, Sir.“ Ohne Protest flohen die Kinder mit gesenkten Köpfen in Richtung ihrer Schlafstätten. Beide waren froh, erst einmal glimpflich davon gekommen zu sein. Wenn ihr Leihonkel jetzt nur nicht die Schiffsartikel als Maßstab für ihre Bestrafung ansetzte...

***


	13. Konsequenzen

„Ihr beiden habt anscheinend wirkliche Probleme, die Regeln zu befolgen. Soviel ist seit vorgestern Nacht sicher.“ Der Commodore schritt kopfschüttelnd im Raum umher, während die beiden Teenager angespannt auf das weitere Urteil warteten. 

Zu ihrem Leidwesen waren sie in einem Zeitalter mehrere Jahrhunderte vor der Zeit gelandet, als man sich darüber einigte, dass es falsch war, Kinder zu schlagen. „Onkel James“ hatte daher an diesem Morgen mit Bedauern das getan, was er als seine Pflicht ansah und nun brannte der Hintern der Kinder ganz fürchterlich. Dass sie beide zudem nicht allzuviel geschlafen hatten, sah man den blassen Gesichter mit den dunklen Augenringen deutlich an. James nahm diesen Umstand mitleidlos zur Kenntnis. 

„Ist das eigentlich in eurer eigenen Zeit auch der Fall?“ Eine eher rhetorische Frage, denn der Offizier fuhr in strengstem Tonfall fort: „Eine Piratencrew anzugreifen, eine verfluchte noch dazu. Habt ihr eine Vorstellung davon, was geschehen wäre, wenn sie euch entdeckt hätten?!“ 

Schweigen und gesenkte Blicke. Nach den wort- (und in Hermines Fall tränenereichen) Entschuldigungen während der körperlichen Züchtigung, fiel die Reaktion der Beiden nun etwas stiller aus.

„Nein?! Dann lasst mich es euch erklären: Vielleicht hätte man euch den Hals durchgeschnitten. Vielleicht hätte man euch mit einem Säbel die Knochen in einem Bein zertrümmert, so dass ihr nicht mehr richtig laufen könntet. Vielleicht hätte euch eine Kugel in den Bauchraum getroffen und dort eure Organe zerfetzt, während ihr langsam und unter größten Schmerzen innerlich verblutet wäret ...“

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Hermines Gesichtsfarbe in Grüne abgetriftet und Harry schluckte angewidert.

„Soll ich fortfahren?“

„Nein, Sir.“ Die beiden Gryffindors schüttelten hastig den Kopf.

„Ihr hättet sterben können“, wiederholte Norrington noch einmal eindringlich. „Weil ihr dachtet, ihr könntet es mit einer verfluchten Piratencrew aufnehmen!“ Er ließ die Worte einwirken und fixierte die Kinder dann mit entsprechender Gewittermine. „Für euren Ungehorsam habt ihr eine Strafe verdient. Und ich hoffe, Euer Allerwertester wird euch daran erinnern, solltet ihr noch einmal auf solch gefährliche Ideen kommen.“

Heftiges Nicken.

„Gut. Abgesehen davon habt ihr ab sofort Stubenarrest. Bis zur Ankunft in Port Royal werdet ihr diesen Raum abgesehen von Notfällen nicht verlassen – und ich entscheide, wie „Notfall“ zu definieren ist.“ 

Mit diesen Worten entließ der Commodore seine Schützlinge, um die Verladung des steinernen Sarkophag persönlich zu überwachen. Keinem am Bord gefiel das, doch James hatte nicht vor, die voll geladene Dauntless lange damit zu beschweren. Höchstens für ein paar Stunden, bis sie tiefere Gewässern erreichten.

***

„Stubenarrest, ok. Das haben wir wohl verdient. Aber übers Knie legen?! Wie kann er das einfach so machen?!“ Hermine tigerte aufgebracht im Raum umher und rieb sich ihren schmerzenden Hosenboden.

„Hallo! Hermine, wir sind im 18. Jahrhundert. Was erwartest du da?“ Harry fand, sie waren sehr glimpflich davon gekommen. Sie hatten Onkel James´ Regeln aus freiem Willen gebrochen, waren erwischt und entsprechend bestraft worden. Ende.  
Bei den Dursleys wurde man bestraft, weil man gegen irgendwelche Regeln verstoßen hatte, die einem vorher niemand gesagt hatte. Und neben einer ordentlichen Tracht Prügel, wurden dann meistens noch die nächsten Mahlzeiten und jegliche Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten gestrichen. Da war das hier doch schon mal um Welten besser.

„Keine Ahnung, was ich erwartet habe, aber …“

Die Tirade des Mädchens wurde von lautem Stimmengetön auf Deck gefolgt von einem gewaltigen Platschen übertönt. 

„Was war das?“

„Die Steinkiste mit den verfluchten Münzen ist gerade über Bord gegangen“, beantwortete Andre Guillette die Frage von der geöffneten Tür her. Auf einem Arm balancierte er ein Tablett mit dem Essen und Getränken für die Kinder, die sich gierig darüber her machten. Amüsiert beobachtete der Offizier, dass beide es vorzogen, während der Mahlzeit zu knien statt zu sitzen.

„Damit wäre das Problem mit dem Fluch fürs erste wohl mal gelöst“, murmelte Harry erleichtert.

„Fürs erste? Mein Junge, die See ist an dieser Stelle mehrere hundert Fuß tief. Da kommt niemand mehr ran. Dieser Fluch wird nie wieder jemanden befallen.“

„Glaubt Ihr? Was ist, wenn irgendwann mal Tauchgeräte erfunden werden, womit die Menschen so tief unter Wasser überleben können?“ gab Hermine mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu bedenken. *Ganz zu schweigen von Leuten, die zaubern können.*

„Ihr habt wirklich eine blühende Fantasie, Miss Norrington.“ Guilette wandte sich lachend zur Tür. Was Kinder sich so alles ausdachten.

 

***


	14. Nächtliche Verhandlungen

Erst tief in der Nacht schaffte es Norrington sich in sein Quartier zurückziehen. Hermine und Harry schliefen schon lange. Jetzt, wo er endlich Ruhe hatte, konnte er sich Hermines Informationen noch einmal in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen lassen:

Nun, einmal abgesehen von der Magie, gestaltete sich die Gesellschaft der Zauberer und Hexen nicht viel anders als die Gesellschaft, in der James aufgewachsen war. Männer in wichtigen Positionen (wie der Schulleiter der Kinder), die als Patrone berühmter Personen (wie Harold es zu sein schien) auftraten, waren nichts ungewöhnliches. Auch Vorgesetzte oder in diesem Fall Lehrer, die Streitigkeiten mit anderen Männer auf deren Söhne übertrugen, betrachtete er als völlig normal. Selbst Vorurteile und Ablehnung, die Mitgliedern einer anderen Gesellschaftsschicht entgegengebracht wurden, gehörten für Norrington zum Alltag dazu. 

Commodore James Norrington betrachtete sich selbst wie viele Männer seine Zeit als rational und aufgeklärt, wenn es um Dinge wie Magie, Flüche, heidnische Götter und die romantisierte Vorstellung von Verbrechern und Piraten ging. 

Er hatte es schon früh in seiner Karriere zu seiner persönlichen Lebensmission gemacht, die Menschen, die unter seinem Schutz standen, vor Piraten und fremden Aggressoren zu bewahren. Wohlwissend, dass seine Schutzbefohlenen oft genauso korrupt und gefährlich waren, wie die Leute, gegen die er offiziell vorging. 

Als seine Karriere ihn an den Rand des britischen Empires führte, an den Rand der zivilisierten Welt, begann er aufzuräumen. Acht Jahre lang studierte er die Korruption in allen Gesellschaftsschichten Port Royals, baute ein Netzwerk von vertrauenswürdigen Informanten auf, arbeitete heimlich und leise daran, die gefährlichsten Menschen aus der Bevölkerung und seinen eigenen Mannschaften zu eliminieren. Oh, natürlich konnte man „verdiente“ Offiziere oder Adelige, die in diese Kategorie fielen, nicht einfach aufhängen wie Piraten. Doch manchmal half eine Versetzung, ein paar Manipulationen oder gezielte Vorschläge, sprich Erpressung, einem auch dabei weiter. Er kannte mittlerweile alle Ausreden und Tricks des betreffenden Klientels. Kein Wunder, dass man den Commodore nicht nur in Piratenkreisen fürchtete. 

Und jetzt, nach den Vorfällen der letzten beiden Wochen, hatte James Norrington keine Ahnung, was er davon zu halten hatte. Seine rationale Welt mit ihren bekannten Untiefen und Riffen war mit einem Mal um einen riesigen „Weißen Fleck“ erweitert worden. Ein Weißer Fleck, der heidnische Flüche, Zeitreisende, eine magische Parallelgesellschaft und untote Piraten beinhaltete. Ein Weißer Fleck, in dem James sich nicht zu orientieren wusste.

Oh, die meisten Kommandanten würden den Vorfall als beendet zu den Akten gelegt. Wenn sie nicht genug Glauben oder Aberglauben besäßen, mit dem sie die Dinge erklären könnten, würden sie sie einfach ignorieren. James war sich sicher, dass auch die meisten seiner Männer so reagieren würden. Aber das war ihm nicht genug. Er wollte Antworten!

Und glücklicherweise hatte er jemanden zu Hand, der ihm wahrscheinlich welche geben konnte. Zumindest dem Gespräch zwischen seinen „Verwandten“ nach zu urteilen, welches er vor einigen Stunden mitbekommen hatte:

James wollte kurz nach den Kindern schauen. Sie waren jedoch so sehr ins Gespräch vertieft, dass sie seine Anwesenheit zunächst gar nicht bemerkten. Normalerweise hätte er sich sofort bemerkbar gemacht, aber das Thema lies ihn zunächst innehalten.

„... Apropos Magie, Hermine.“ Beide Kinder saßen im Schneidersitz auf den Holzplanken. „ Hab ich dir eigentlich schon erzählt, dass Captain Sparrow nen magischen Kompass hat? Damit hat er uns durch dieses Labyrinth geführt. Der Kompass zeigt immer in die Richtung von dem, was du dir am meisten auf der Welt wünschst.“

„Was?! Das sagst du mir erst jetzt?!“, zischte seine Nichte aufgebracht. Verständlich. 

„Tut mir leid, ich hab echt vorgestern nicht mehr dran gedacht. Und dann ging es hier drunter und drüber und ...“

„Ja, ja. Ist schon gut. Und? Ist er ein Zauberer?!“ 

James lehnte sich leise vor. Das würde er auch gerne wissen.

„Nee, leider nicht. Er sagt, dass er den Kompass von einer Hexe bekommen hat, aber wollte mir ihren Namen nicht verraten.“

Nun, vielleicht einem Zwölfjährigen nicht. Als Commodore hatte er da schon andere Möglichkeiten.

„Glaubst du es hilft, wenn wir ihn noch mal zusammen fragen?“

„Glaub ich nicht. Und wenn, will er bestimmt irgend was für die Auskunft haben.“ 

„Na und? Vielleicht haben wir was, das wir ihm geben könnten.“

James schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. So klug und besonnen seine „Nichte“ auch war, manchmal hatte sie wirklich, wirklich naive Ansichten von der Welt. Offensichtlich sah Harry es genauso.

„Hermine sei doch mal realistisch. Was wird er schon wollen? Seine Freiheit natürlich.“ 

„Oh, ja stimmt.“

„Und die können wir ihm wohl schlecht geben.“

Ein Seufzen. „Nein wohl eher nicht.“

James räusperte sich daraufhin laut. Es fehlte gerade noch, dass die Kinder in einen Fluchtversuch verwickelt würden.

Einen Entschluss fassend, öffnete Norrington die Tür.   
„Mr. Thomas, bringt Captain Sparrow in die Offiziersmesse.“

„Sofort, Sir.“ Adan Thomas wunderte sich nicht über den nächtlichen Befehl. Der Commodores befragte seine Gefangenen häufiger mehrfach – auch Mitten in der Nacht, wenn ihm danach war.

 

*** 

„Commodore, was verschafft mir die Ehre Euch einen nächtlichen Besuch abstatten zu dürfen?“ Als hätte er keine Sorge auf der Welt, spazierte Norringtons exzentrischer Gefangener zum nächstbesten Stuhl und machte es sich bequem. 

James hielt es für das Beste, Sparrows Verhalten einfach hinzunehmen und kam deshalb sofort zum Punkt. „Fragen. Über die Isla de la Muerta.“

Auf den – scheinbar – verständnislosen Blick des Piraten hin, verdeutlichte der Offizier: „Ihr seid hier, weil ich Dinge zu verstehen versuche, die völlig außerhalb meines Erfahrungsbereiches liegen. Aber anscheinend in Eurem. Genug zumindest, um zu wissen, wie man einen heidnischen Fluch brechen kann.“

Sparrows Blick verschärfte sich misstrauisch, auch wenn sein Tonfall leicht blieb. „Welche Informationen hättet ihr denn gerne, oh Commodore! Weitere geheime Inseln, mehr Goldverstecke?“

„Ganz sicher nicht.“ James hatte keine Lust sich auf Sparrows Wortspielereien einzulassen und antwortete daher ernst und wahrheitsgemäß: „ Ich halte mich für einen rationalen Mann, Mr. Sparrow, und habe Port Royal fast zehn Jahre lang vor allem Unheil geschützt. Ich dachte, ich sei auf alles vorbereitet.“

„Ah,“ nickte sein Gegenüber wissend. „Aber das „alles“ hat ´nen Aztekenfluch und dessen eher unappetitliche Auswirkungen nicht mit eingeschlossen ... Und es heißt immer noch CAPTAIN Sparrow.“

„Es scheint wohl so.“ James ignorierte den Nachsatz.

„Und? Worüber macht ihr Euch noch Sorgen? Der Fluch ist gebrochen und spätestens nächste Woche seid Ihr mich und die Reste von Barbossas Crew für immer los. Also ist doch alles wieder in bester Ordnung.“ 

James mochte es ganz und gar nicht, wenn man versuchte, mit ihm zu spielen. „Haltet Ihr mich für einen Idioten, Mr Sparrow?“ 

„Äh, also wenn Ihr mich so fragt ...“

Auf den mörderischen Blick des Offiziers hin, verlor sich alles Spielerische in Sparrows Körperhaltung und endlich kam der intelligente Widersacher zum Vorschein, den der Pirat so sicher unter seiner Clownsmaske verbarg.

„Sieht so aus, als würden wir hier in einer kleinen Zwickmühle stecken, mein Guter. Ihr wollt Informationen, mit denen Ihr Euren Hafen beschützen könnt, und ich will eine Gegenleistung.“

James hatte nichts anderes erwartet. „Natürlich. Und Ihr denkt, ich habe Euch nichts anzubieten.“

Die ruhige Feststellung verunsicherte den Piraten. „Ay?“

„Ihr habt bereits einen Plan, wie ihr dem Galgen entkommen könnt. Ich gehe also davon aus, dass es eine ziemlich fehlerhafte und vor allem erfolglose Exekution am Tage Eurer Hinrichtung geben wird.“

„Das ist kein Angebot, Commodore, sondern nur eine Vermutung Eurerseits. Eure Männer werden mich wohl kaum einfach laufen lassen.“

James schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Sparrow hatte ihn sehr wohl verstanden, gab es aber nicht zu. Sturer Kerl! Also musste er wohl deutlicher werden. „In diesem „Drama“, gibt es mehr Faktoren als meine Männer und Gouverneur Swann und das wisst Ihr.“

„Ah, Miss Swann.“

„Ja.“ 

Die feste Antwort bewegte Sparrow dazu, ihn einige Minuten eingehend zu studieren. Amüsiert beobachtete James wie sich die Augen seines Gegenübers mit einem mal erschrocken weiteten. Dem Piraten war anscheinend endlich klar geworden, dass er Norrington ziemlich unterschätzt hatte. „Ihr habt es also bemerkt?“

„Dass sie lieber mit einem Schmied sterben als mit einem Commodore leben würde? In dem Moment, in dem sie ihr Versprechen gegeben hat“, nickte er ergeben. Nur weil James Elizabeths Spiel durchschaut hatte, ließ ihn die Sache noch lange nicht unberührt. „Ihre Hand, wenn Mr. Turner gerettet wird. Wie schon gesagt, ich bin kein Idiot.“

„Ziemliche Leistung für jemanden, der ehrlich verliebt ist“, bemerkte Sparrow anerkennend. „Selbst Eure reizenden Verwandten denken, die Missy hätte Euch um den Finger gewickelt.“

„Harold und Hermine sind jung.“

„Sei es wie es sei. Ihr habt mir noch immer kein Angebot gemacht.“

Endlich schien auch Sparrow gewillt, sich deutlicher zu äußern. Norrington zögerte nur kurz. Der Handel, den er dem Piraten anbieten wollte, würde ihm bestenfalls eine Menge Ärger mit der Admiralität bringen und im schlimmsten Fall vors Kriegsgericht. Trotzdem, nachdem er erst einmal auf die Gefahren jenseits dessen, was man im Allgemeinen als Realität bezeichnete, aufmerksam geworden war, konnte James sie nicht einfach so ignorieren und weiterleben wie bislang. Klar und deutlich sagte er daher: „Einen Tag Vorsprung.“

Der Mann vor ihm erstarrte in seiner Haltung, wirkte, als ob er nicht glauben konnte, was seine Gehör da aufgenommen hatte. Verständlich.  
„Hinter Eurer Uniform verbirgt sich eine interessante Persönlichkeit“, murmelte er schließlich nachdenklich. „ Ihr seid ein sehr guter Schauspieler, Commodore.“

„Wenn es sein muss, der Beste.“ James erlaubte sich ein ganz und gar uncommodoremäßiges Grinsen. Dass Sparrow seine distanzierte Fassade als persönlichen Schutzschild erkannt hatte, störte James nicht weiter. Schließlich hatte er dessen Maske des schusseligen Piratentolpatschs ebenfalls durchschaut. Das Verhältnis war also ausgeglichen.

„Einverstanden“, nahm genannter Pirat James Angebot ernsthaft an. Dann lehnte er sich entspannt zurück. „Also, was denkt ihr über die Welt, die sich bislang vor Euch verborgen hat?“

„Ich denke, dass es mehr Dinge, mehr Gefahren gibt, als mir bislang bewusst war. Aber es ist ein mir völlig unbekanntes Terrain und ich denke, es wäre Suizid, dieses Terrain unvorbereitet zu betreten.“

„Hmm, Ihr seid weiser, als viele Männer vor Euch. Es gibt gefährlichere Dinge da draußen als ein paar untote Piraten.“

„Beispiel?“

„Kennt Ihr den Namen Davy Jones?“, fragte Sparrow leichthin.

„Der Captain des Fliegenden Holländers?“ Wer kannte die Legende nicht?

„Ist mehr als nur der Kommandant eines Geisterschiffes. Seine Aufgabe ist es eigentlich, die Geheimnisse des Meeres vor allzu neugierigen Menschen zu schützen und sich um die Seelen der Verstorbenen auf See zu kümmern.“

„Eigentlich?“, hakte James mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach.

„Eigentlich! Hat seine Pflichten in der letzten Zeit ziemlich vernachlässigt. Anstatt die Geheimnisse der See zu schützen, nutzt er sie nach Lust und Laune aus.“

„Ihr wisst eine Menge über ihn.“

„Oh, seine ... äh, sagen wir mal, Exfreundin ist eine gute Freundin von mir. Ist wirklich nett. Von ihr stammt beispielsweise mein Kompass.“

„Und ich gehe mal davon aus, dass auch sie kein normaler Mensch ist?“, kommentierte Norrington mit resigniertem Tonfall, um den Piraten zum Weitersprechen zu animieren. 

„Arme Tia Dalma is eigentlich ne heidnische Göttin - sagt Euch Calypso was? - aber dummerweise in nem sterblichem Körper gefangen.“

„Interessant.“ James nahm sich vor, eigene Erkundigungen über „Calypso“ einzuziehen. 

„Das ist meine Welt!“, strahlte der Pirat selbstzufrieden. „Was ist mit Eurer?“

„Die hat sich gerade um einige faszinierende Aspekte erweitert.“

„Und? Habe ich mir meinen Tag Vorsprung verdient?“

„Wenn Ihr es bis zu Eurem Schiff schafft.", nickte James. "Ihr habt mein Wort.“

***


	15. Und wie soll es weitergehen?

Einige Tage später

Die Kutsche durchquerte polternd die Straßen von Port Royal, das von den beeindruckenden Kanonen Fort Charles´ bewacht wurde. Harry und Hermine spähten neugierig auf das malerische Städtchen.  
Bürger aller Gesellschaftsschichten gingen ihren Beschäftigungen nach. Zwar war der Weg nicht gepflastert und außerdem rumpelte ihr Transportmittel ganz schön, aber die Wege wirkten doch erstaunlich sauber. Zumindest hier auf der Hauptstraße.

Hermine hatte sich den Geruch einer frühneuzeitlichen Siedlung schlimmer vorgestellt. Doch die Ausdünstungen von Hunden, Katzen, Schweinen und Menschen, die sich unter der tropischen Sonne tummelten, wurde durch den frischen Seewind ziemlich abgemildert.

Kurze Zeit später hielt die Kutsche vor einem moderaten zweistöckigen Haus, dessen weißgetünchte Wände im Sonnenlicht leuchteten. Da es etwas oberhalb des Ortes lag, konnte man das Meer sehen. Eine Mauer verlief zur Seite hin weg – sie umgab wohl einen Garten.

„Wir sind da.“ kommentierte Norrington „Das ist mein Heim.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nicht unbedingt der prestigeträchtigste Wohnsitz, aber ...  
Es gab wesentlich bessere Adressen in Port Royal und als Commodore und Sohn wohlhabender Eltern hätte er sich ein durchaus angeseheneres Domizil leisten können. Doch sah James es nicht ein, ein Vermögen in ein Riesenhaus zu stecken, das er sowieso die halbe Zeit nicht bewohnte.

„Also ich finde es absolut perfekt“, sagte Harry und meinte das auch genauso: Norringtons Heim wies weder die monotone strenge des Privat Drives noch das manchmal unüberschaubare Chaos des Fuchsbaus auf. Es war in Harrys Sicht – nun ja, eben perfekt.

„Mir gefällt es auch, Onkel James“, nickte Hermine begeistert.

Während der Kutscher damit begann, ihre Sachen nach drinnen zu tragen, führte Norrington die Kinder zu einer zweiteiligen Tür an der Seite des Hauses.

*Sieht fast wie die Tür von einer Pferdebox aus* befand Hermine. Doch der köstliche Geruch von frischgebackenem Brot verriet, dass die Tür nicht in einen Stall sondern in die Küche führte.

„Ich möchte euch Mrs. Hawkins vorstellen. Sie ist meine Haushälterin und wird sich um euch kümmern, wenn ich unterwegs bin.

Ohne eine Bemerkung abzuwarten, stieß Norrington die Tür auf. Drinnen fand man eine Küche vor, die Harry stark an die von Mrs. Weasley erinnerte. Hell, sauber, funktional aber aus der Sicht des Jungen heraus ein wenig unübersichtlich geordnet. Die Mitte des Raumes dominierte ein großer Vorbereitungstisch, an dem eine ältere Frau gerade mit beherzten Schnitten einige Mangos zerteilte. Sie hatte die Ankömmlinge bislang nicht gehört.

„Mrs. Hawkins, ich bin zurück“, verkündete der Commodore, der sich der älteren Dame bis auf einige Schritte genähert hatte.

Die fuhr erschrocken herum, ihr Küchenmesser vor sich gehalten.

„Master James! Also wirklich!“, schimpfte die Haushälterin los, sobald sie sah, wer da vor ihr stand. Und während sie auf den Commodore zuschritt, der grinsend vor seiner Angestellten und ihrem – zugegebenermaßen beeindruckend großen – Schneidwerkzeug zurückwich, ging die Tirade weiter: „Wie unanständig von Euch! Eine alte Frau so zu erschrecken! Eines schönen Tages wird mich der Schlag treffen! Und nur wegen Euch! Könnt Ihr nicht anklopfen wie jeder andere Mensch auch?!“

Die beiden Gryffindors beobachteten das Spektakel von der Tür aus. Man konnte das Gefühl bekommen, einem wohl einstudierten Theaterstück beizuwohnen. Jedenfalls schien Onkel James, entgegen seinem sonst so biederen Verhalten, seine Mrs. Hawkins nicht zum ersten Mal so erschreckt zu haben.

Hermine und Harry kicherten. Der Tonfall der Haushälterin machte deutlich, dass sie gar nicht so böse war wie sie tat und die beiden gaben ein wirklich komisches Bild ab: Der stolze, von Piraten so gefürchtete Offizier verfolgt von einer schmächtigen alten Dame, die ihm gerade mal bis zum Kinn reichte.

Erst jetzt schien Mrs. Hawkins zu bemerken, dass Norrington nicht alleine war. Sie blieb stehen und legte ihr Messer beiseite. „Nun, Master James, wen habt Ihr denn da mitgebracht?“

„Das ist eine längere Geschichte, Mrs. Hawkins ...“

„... die sich hervorragend bei dem Genuss von frisch gebackenen Pasteten erzählen lässt“, entschied die resolute Haushälterin, während sie damit begann den Tisch freizuräumen. Keiner der Neuankömmlinge kam es in den Sinn ihr zu widersprechen und fünf Minuten später saßen alle vier beisammen; eine Platte mit noch warmen Pasteten vor sich stehend.

***

„Nun, da habt Ihr ja ein sehr aufregendes Abenteuer hinter Euch“, kommentierte Mrs. Hawkins leichthin in Richtung der Kinder, als James die Geschichte beendet hatte. Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht ganz los, dass ihnen die ältere Dame ihre Story nicht so ganz abnahm. Bevor er sich jedoch überlegt hatte, was er mit dieser Erkenntnis anstellen sollte, erhob sich Mrs. Hawkins.

„Wenn Ihr mich entschuldigen wollt“, die Frau rauschte in Richtung Tür. „Da niemand mit Eurem Besuch gerechnet hat, muss ich mich darum kümmern, dass zwei Zimmer für die Kinder fertig gemacht werden.“

„Natürlich Mrs. Hawkins,“ entließ sie der Commodore.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Euch die ganze Geschichte abgenommen hat, Onkel James“,  
durchbrach Harry das Schweigen.

„Nein, das hat sie nicht“, stimmte Norrington dem Jungen zu. „Mrs. Hawkins hat schon immer einen scharfen Verstand gehabt, auch jetzt mit fast sechzig Jahren noch. Aber macht euch nicht zu viele Sorgen. Sie ist zu diskret, um genauer nachzufragen und vertraut mir genug, um weitere Nachforschungen zu unterlassen. Das muss vorerst genügen.“

Harry hoffte es. Hermine akzeptierte die Antwort ebenfalls und fragte weiter:  
„Onkel James? Wieviele Leute wohnen eigentlich sonst noch hier?“

„Neben Mrs. Hawkins, lebt in diesem Haus nur noch Albert, der die gröberen Arbeiten erledigt. Zweimal in der Woche kommt Mr. Jones vorbei. Er kümmert sich um den Garten. Miss Mary, eine Dienstmarkt aus dem Ort, kommt viermal mal in der Woche und unterstützt Mrs. Hawkins. Ihr werdet sie alle noch kennen lernen“, zählte der auf, während er seine jungen Verwandten mit nachdenklichem Blick studierte.“ Doch jetzt müssen wir uns noch um eine ganz andere wichtige Sache kümmern...“

„Was denn, Onkel James?“

„Eure Kleidung.“ James rieb sich seufzend übers Gesicht. Mode war so gar nicht sein Ding, aber man konnte die Kinder weiterhin so rumlaufen lassen.

„Was soll denn damit sein? Das ist doch völlig in Ordnung so“, protestierte Harry überrascht. Die Stoffe seiner „Uniform“ waren zwar schwerer und grober gewebt als die Stoffe der Zukunft, aber immerhin passten sie einigermaßen. Anders als Dudleys abgelegtes Zeug. Hermine verstand das Problem besser.

„Ist es nicht. Zumindest nicht nach der Mode in dieser Zeit, nicht wahr?! Vor allem für mich nicht. Ein Mädchen in Fähnrichuniform erregt zu viel Aufsehen. Und auffallen wollen wir ja auf keinen Fall.“

„Genau Hermine. Auf dem Schiff konnte man die Wahl eurer Kleidung den besonderen Umständen zuschreiben. Hier in Port Royal nicht. Harolds Ausstattung wird keine größeren Schwierigkeiten bereiten, da Mary fürs Erste einige meiner eigenen Kleidungsstücke abändern kann... Hermine, besitzt du etwas Passendes? Oder gibt es die Möglichkeit mit euer … nun ja Zauberkunst etwas herzustellen.“

Nachdenklich antwortete die junge Hexe: „Also nachdem, was ich bei den Leuten hier gesehen habe … solche Kleider habe ich nicht. Der Rock von der Schuluniform ist jedenfalls viel zu kurz. Aber … vielleicht kann ich was so verwandeln, dass es zumindest so aussieht wie ein Kleid aus dieser Zeit.“

„Einen Versuch ist es wert. Ansonsten müssen wir eine Schneiderin kommen lassen. Vorher kannst du das Haus nicht verlassen.“

Lieber Himmel, wer hätte gedacht, dass der Inhalt ihres Kleiderschranks so wichtig sein könnte. *Sobald wir wieder zu Hause sind, schaff ich mir ein Buch über Mode im Wandel der Zeit an!*

Gesagt, getan. Die Truhen der Kinder waren in Norringtons Arbeitszimmer abgestellt worden und Hermine machte sich sofort ans Werk, während James Harry die übrigen Hausangestellten vorstellte.

Eine Stunde später gesellte sich Hermine mit hochzufriedener Miene zu ihnen. Sie trug nun ein - für die Verhältnisse des Rokoko - ausgesprochen einfaches, hellblaues Kleid aus leichtem Stoff. Und das Mieder behinderte die Atmung anscheinend überhaupt nicht, wie der Commodore erleichtert feststellte. Das gute Stück war zudem ein paar Zentimeter kürzer, als es der Mode entsprach, aber dafür war die Gefahr des Stolperns maßgeblich reduziert.

„Eine hervorragende Arbeit“, lobte Norrington anerkennend.

„Vielen Dank, Onkel James. Das war viel leichter, als ich gedacht hatte. Ich musste nur die Baumwollfäden aus meinen Jeans zerlegen und mit Magie anders wieder zusammen weben und ...“

„Das da war mal deine Jeans?“, unterbrach Harry sie überrascht. „Wow. Reife Leistung. Kannst du meine Klamotten auch umwandeln – aber natürlich in Jungensachen, meine ich? Dann muss Onkel James Dienstmagd das nicht extra mit der Hand nähen.“

„Sicher.“

 

***

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten die Kinder damit, ihr neues Zuhause unter die Lupe zu nehmen, während Norrington in seiner Schreibkammer hinter einem Aktenberg verschwand.  
Die Zimmer, die ihnen bereitgestellt wurden, lagen nebeneinander im oberen Stock. Schlicht eingerichtet, nach Harrys Ansicht riesig (verglichen mit seiner Abstellkammer unter der Treppe) und mit einem wirklich phantastischen Blick aufs Meer.  
Der große Garten würde sich hervorragend zum Versteckspiel eignen, so viele exotische und Büsche und Bäume wie darin wuchsen.

Ein kleines Fleckchen Erde gleich vor der Küche war eindeutig für den Kräuter- und Gemüseanbau reserviert und in einem Pferch sonnten sich drei kleine Schweine inmitten einer Hühnerschar.

„Oh, sowas hätte ich auch gerne zu Hause“, befand Hermine bis ihr Freund sie daran erinnerte: „Dir ist schon klar, dass die Tiere hier ganz eindeutig zum Essen gedacht sind, oder?“

„Jaja“, verzog Hermine das Gesicht. „Musst du mich daran erinnern.“

Ein Trampelpfad schlängelte durch das Grün bis hinunter zum Meer. Da Norringtons Haus ein wenig abseits stand, gehörte die abgeschlossene Bucht mit dem schönen weißen Sandstrand wohl noch zum Anwesen dazu. Auf ihre Nachfrage hin, erlaubte der Commodore den Kindern hinunter zu gehen - „Solange ihr in Sichtweise des Hauses bleibt, eure Kleidung nicht ruiniert und pünktlich zum Abendessen erscheint.“

***

 

Das Abendessen wurde in einem überraschend prunkvoll ausgestatteten Raum serviert. Als hochgestellte Persönlichkeit des öffentlichen Lebens musste Onkel James sowas wohl haben, überlegte Harry, der sich ein wenig lächerlich dabei vorkam, mit zwei anderen an einem Tisch zu essen, an dem bequem zwanzig Leute Platz gefunden hätten. Dabei von einem Dienstmädchen bedient zu werden, das vielleicht nur fünf Jahre älter war als Harry und Hermine, machte die Sache nicht weniger merkwürdig.

Norrington ignorierte die unsicheren Blicke der Kinder und begann sofort mit einer Lektion im Unauffälligbleiben: Der Etikette bei Tisch.  
Ähnlich wie die Kleidung, waren die legeren Tischmanieren der beiden Gryffindors von den Männern an Bord der Dauntless einfach so hingenommen worden. Hier an Land würde es sich wohl nicht vermeiden lassen, dass seine jungen Verwandten irgendwann mit der gehobenen Gesellschaft Port Royals in Kontakt kommen würden. Und die legte strengsten Wert darauf, sich bei wichtigen Anlässen, wie z. B. einem Festessen, angemessen zu verhalten. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste der Commodore, dass Unkenntnis der jeweiligen Regeln zu peinlichen Situationen führen konnte und solcherlei Auffälligkeiten konnten sich die Kinder nicht leisten.

Also rügte er Sitzhaltung, achtete auf die Besteckabfolge, erklärte Verhaltensregeln und verbesserte die gemachten Fehler. Am Ende war James recht zufrieden mit seinen Schülern, auch wenn Harry genervt vor sich hin grummelte: „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie anstrengend Essen sein kann, wär´ ich nüchtern geblieben!“

Den Nachtisch brachte Mrs. Hawkins höchst persönlich vorbei. Mit ernster Miene und wortlos servierte sie, wendete sich zu Tür, zögerte und drehte sich wieder zurück.

„Mrs. Hawkins? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“, fragte Norrington stirnrunzelnd. „Gab es während meiner Abwesenheit einen Vorfall?“

„Nein, Sir, nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Die sonst so resolute Frau zauderte kurz, fasste sich dann aber ein Herz. „Eine Sache wäre da aber doch … gestattet Ihr mir eine Bemerkung, Master James?“

„Natürlich.“

Mrs. Hawkins räusperte sich. „Sir, … Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Mitglieder der Familie Norrington Hogwarts besuchen.“

Onkel und Kinder starrten sie verblüfft an. Dann:

„BITTE?“

„Wie? ...“

„Woher?...“

„Das Wappen an den Reisetruhen der Kinder“, unterbrach Mrs. Hawkins das überraschte Durcheinandergebabbel lächelnd. „Es symbolisiert Haus Gryffindor, wenn mein Gedächtnis mich nicht im Stich lässt, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, ja. Das stimmt.“ Beide Kinder nickten strahlend und auch ihr junger Arbeitgeber sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.

„Sie sind eine Hexe?“ freute sich Harry.

„Oh da muss ich euch enttäuschen“, bedauerte die Haushälterin. „Ich bin keine Hexe.“  
Es tat ihr Leid mit anzusehen, wie Freude in den Augen der Kinder erstarb.

„Aber ….“

„Mrs. Hawkins, wenn Ihr selbst keine Hexe seid“, schaltete sich Norrington nun ein, „wie kommt es dann, dass Ihr das Wappen einer Zauberschule erkannt habt?“

„Ganz einfach. Meine Schwester ist eine Hexe. Sie hat Hogwarts besucht und mir oft von ihrer Schule erzählt und das Wappen war in einem ihrer Schulbücher abgebildet.“

„Dann könnt Ihr uns also nicht helfen nach Hause zu kommen.“ Hermine und Harry ließen resigniert die Köpfe hängen. Das wäre ja so eine einfache Lösung gewesen ...

„Nach Hause, Master Harold? Nach England? Daher kommt Ihr doch gerade erst.“

„Ja schon, aber nicht dieses England“, wischte Harry den verwirrten Einwand beiseite, worauf die alte Dame entschlossen am Tisch Platz nahm. „Am besten, Ihr erzählt mir erst einmal die ganze Geschichte. Und zwar von Beginn an. Mir war schon heute Morgen bewusst, dass Ihr mir einige Details verschwiegen habt.“

Die ganze Geschichte? Die wahre Geschichte? Norrington zögerte. Je weniger Menschen die genauen Umstände der Kinder kannten, desto ...

„Master James“, durchbrach Mrs. Hawkings die Gedankengänge des Commodores streng. „Auch wenn ich doppelt so alt bin wie Ihr, so bin ich trotzdem nicht senil! Euer Bruder schickt euch seine Kinder, um sie vor der Diphtherie zu schützen?!? Also wirklich?!? Wir haben Anfang Juno. Das Schuljahr in Hogwarts ist noch nicht zu Ende. Selbst wenn im Hause Norrington die Kinderlähmung umginge … Harold und Hermine wären in der Schule davor geschützt. Also?“

James seufzte. Ihnen blieb wohl keine andere Wahl.

In der nächsten halben Stunde erzählten die drei abwechselnd die ganze Geschichte. Am Ende schüttelte Mrs. Hawkings ungläubig den Kopf. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich das alles für den größten Unfug auf Gottes weiter Welt halten.“

„Glaubt mir, Mrs. Hawkings, das Gefühl kenne ich nur zu gut“, kommentierte Norrington mit einem Seufzen. Die alte Dame tätschelte ihm verständnisvoll die Hand. Sie kannte ihren Master James immerhin schon seit seiner Geburt und konnte sich daher ein paar Vertrautheiten herausnehmen, die der stolze Mann von keinem anderen geduldet hätte.

„Wenn Ihr uns nicht selbst helfen könnt, Mrs. Hawkins …“, lenkte Hermine das Gespräch wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück, „kennt Ihr denn hier vielleicht jemanden, der das kann?“ Hermine wusste, dass sie sich an Strohhalme klammerte, doch noch wollte sie nicht aufgeben.

„Nein, mein Kind. Hier in der Karibik gibt es keine Zauberergemeinschaft wie man sie in England oder anderen zivilisierten Nationen vorfindet. Soweit ich weiß, leben hier und da auf den Inseln verstreut ein paar Magier, aber nicht in Port Royal.“

„Woher wollt Ihr das so genau wissen, Mrs. Hawkins?“, fragte Norrington nach.

Die Haushälterin lachte. „Oh, wenn man die Gesellschaft der Zauberer und Hexen kennt, weiß man auch wie sich ihre Mitglieder verhalten.“

„Meistens ziemlich auffällig“, ergänzte Harry grinsend.

„Sehr sogar … zumindest wenn man weiß, worauf man achten muss.“

Norrington rieb sich müde die Stirn. Mrs. Hawkins besaß eine hervorragende Menschenkenntnis. Wenn sie sagte, dass es in Port Royal keine Zauberer gab, dann konnte man sich darauf verlassen. Und sollte sie sich dennoch irren, so konnte der Commodore kaum eine Suchanzeige aufgeben.

„Und was ist mit Eurer Schwester in England?“

„Meine Schwester ist Heilerin, Miss Hermine. Eine gute, aber keine sehr mächtige. Zauberkunst war, soweit ich weiß, nie ihre Stärken. Ich kann ihr eine Nachricht schicken, doch das nächste zivile Postschiff verlässt die Karibik erst ...“, hilfesuchend wandte sich Mrs. Hawkins an ihren Arbeitgeber.

„In drei Monaten“, ergänzte James. „Nimmt man die Länge der Überfahrt hinzu, so können wie in diesem Jahr nicht mehr mit einer Antwort rechnen. Zumindest nicht auf dem normalen Weg.“

Zum wiederholten Male bedauerte Harry, dass Hedwig nicht da war. Die hatte er kurz vor ihrem Zeitunfall zum Fuchsbau geschickt. Sonst hätte man die Eule mit einem Brief nach Hogwarts oder im Notfall auch ins Zauberministerium schicken können.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ihr da viel Hilfe bekommen hättet“, gab Mrs. Hawkins zu bedenken, als Harry dies laut beklagte. „Der Schulleiter und das Ministerium verfolgen laut meiner Schwester momentan nicht unbedingt eine mugglefreundliche Politik. Auch Mugglegeborene wie Hermine haben große Probleme.“

Ach ja, beide Gryffindors erinnerten sich. Die Zeit der großen Hexenverfolgungen war hier gerade erst ein paar Jahre vorbei. Auch wenn dabei wirkliche Hexen und Zauberer kaum zu Schaden gekommen waren, hatte dies die Zauberergemeinschaft nicht gerade umgänglicher im Umgang mit Mugglen oder Mugglegeborenen werden lassen.

Mrs. Hawkins seufzte und erhob sich. „Ihr findet schon eine Lösung. Solltet Ihr noch Fragen oder Ideen haben findet Ihr mich in der Küche. Der Abwasch macht sich nicht von selbst.“

James nickte der entschwindenden Frau abwesend zu. Er hatte ihren Aussagen mit Sorge gelauscht: Dass den Kindern vielleicht sogar von ihren eigenen Leuten eine Gefahr drohte, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Vor Magie würde er sie nicht schützen können.

„Das heißt, wir haben niemandem in England, den wir risikolos um Hilfe bitten können. Und hier gibt es auch keinen. Na toll“, grummelte Harry vor sich hin. Doch dann kam ihm ein Einfall. „Es sei denn ...“

„Was Harry? Hast du eine Idee?“

„Na ja, was ist mit der Hexe, von der Captain Sparrow erzählt hat?“

Natürlich! Norringtons Gedanken begannen zu rasen. Calypso. Keine Hexe, sondern eine Meeresgöttin, zumindest wenn man Sparrow Glauben schenken durfte. Eine Möglichkeit, wenn auch eine riskante. Nach den Geschichten, die man sich über diese „Frau“ erzählte, war sie so launisch wie die See. Und dass sie die Kinder einfach so nach Hause schicken würde, war mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Ein Preis würde garantiert gezahlt werden müssen. Trotzdem …

„Das Problem, Harold, wird sein, Calypso zu finden. Sparrow wird ihren Aufenthaltsort kaum preisgeben“, überlegte der Commodore laut. „Oder habt ihr die Möglichkeit, dies auf magische Weise zu bewerkstelligen?

Harry blickte unwillkürlich zu Hermine, die konzentriert nachdachte – und dann bedauernd den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich weiß, dass es solche Zaubersprüche gibt, aber die kenne ich nicht. Das lernen wir erst im dritten Jahr.“

Das machte eine Lösung des Problems beinahe unmöglich. Norrington begann im Raum herumzuwandern. Wenn es ihm nicht gelingen würde, die Kinder wieder in ihre Zeit zu bringen, mussten langfristige Lösungen geschaffen werden. Die Geschichte von Nichte und Neffe würde nicht ewig zu halten sein. Im Hintergrund seines Gedächtnis´ regte sich ein Gedanke. Irgendetwas hatte er vergessen. Etwas wichtiges, das den Kindern helfen könnte … Ach ja!

„Sparrows Kompass!“

Er brauchte den Kindern nicht extra zu erklären, was er damit meinte. Die verstanden ihren Leihonkel sofort: Der Kompass zeigte auf das, was man sich am meisten wünschte. Und wenn man sich sehnlichst wünschte nach Hause zu kommen und eine Hexe namens Calypso einem vielleicht bei der Erfüllung des Wunsches helfen konnte... dann würde der Kompass einen mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit zu eben dieser Calypso leiten. Logisch!

Aber!

„Wie kommen wir an das Ding ran?“

James lachte. Das war die leichteste Sache der Welt. „Hermine, der Kompass befindet sich in meinem Arbeitszimmer im Fort. Sicher weggeschlossen. Den Gefangenen wurden alle Gegenstände abgenommen, die sie bei sich trugen.“

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?!“, Harry war sofort Feuer und Flamme. „Wenn wir fliegen ...“

„Nein!“, unterbrach Norrington nicht laut aber sehr bestimmt.

„Warum nicht?!“, protestierte der Junge lautstark. „Wir könnten ...“

James schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Diese Kinder besaßen tatsächlich den Selbsterhaltungstrieb von Lemmingen. Harry, der das Kopfschütteln als Ablehnung seines Plans deutete, holte schon Luft, um stur fortzufahren, als sein Leihonkel ihm zuvor kam:

„Ihr müsstet über die offene See fliegen, Harold. Könnt ihr mehrere Tage in der Luft verbringen? Könnt ihr das Wetter und vor allem Wetterumschwünge früh genug erkennen? Die Sturmsaison hat begonnen. Und wenn ihr in einen solchen geratet? Harold, ich kann eure Ungeduld verstehen, aber ohne jegliche Vorbereitung aufzubrechen, kommt einem Selbstmord gleich!“

Das hatte gesessen.

„Oh“, murmelte der Zwölfjährige - auf einmal ziemlich kleinlaut. „Darüber hab´ ich gar nicht nachgedacht.“

„Offensichtlich.“

„Habt Ihr einen Vorschlag, Onkel James?“, schaltete sich Hermine ein, die sich aus dem aufkeimenden Wortgefecht wohlweislich herausgehalten hatte.

„Eine vage Idee, mein Kind, mehr nicht. Es kommt auf die Entwicklung der nächsten Wochen an.“ Der Commodore begann erneut seine Wanderung und der Raum versank in Schweigen.

Fünf Minuten, zehn Minuten, zwölf Minuten.

Bevor Harry, der das Gefühl hatte vor lauter Spannung zu explodieren, den Mund aufmachen konnte, tauchte Norrington aus seinen Gedankengängen wieder auf.

„Die Suche nach dieser Hexe will ich euch auf keinen Fall alleine durchführen lassen. Das ist – insbesondere für ein Mädchen wie Hermine – viel zu gefährlich. Allerdings kann ich auch nicht einfach meinen Posten verlassen und meine Pflichten vernachlässigen. Die Sicherheit der Menschen hier hat die oberste Priorität und noch ist nicht sicher, wie meine Vorgesetzten auf die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen reagieren werden.“

OK, das war für beide Kinder soweit nachvollziehbar. Es brachte sie aber noch keinen Schritt weiter zur Lösung ihres Problems.

„Allerdings wird es hoffentlich nicht zu lange dauern, um alle Dinge zu regeln und wieder in See zu stechen.“ Man sah Onkel James an, dass er diesen Zeitpunkt lieber früher als später eintreffen sehen wollte. „Dann können wir uns im Rahmen einer Patrouillenfahrt nach eurer Hexe umschauen.“

Der Commodore kam zum Stehen und sah beide Kinder ernst an. „Bis alles geregelt ist, können gerne zwei bis drei Monate, vielleicht sogar mehr, vergehen. Könnt ihr so eure Rollen weiter spielen, euch anpassen, euch unauffällig verhalten, eure Ungeduld bezähmen. Könnt ihr so lange warten?“

Harry und Hermine sahen sich an. Eine ganz schön schwere Frage.

Hermine wäre lieber sofort aufgebrochen. Sie vermisste ihre Eltern – die würden sich bestimmt schon irre viel Sorgen machen - und das neue Schuljahr würde in einigen Wochen beginnen. Sie und Harry müssten so verdammt viel Stoff nachholen. Und Hermine hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren wie gefährlich die Karibik sein konnte. Andererseits könnte man die Rückreise vielleicht so timen, dass zwischen ihrem Verschwinden und Wiederauftauchen nur ein paar Minuten vergehen würden. Außerdem täte es ihr Leid, Onkel James und seine Freunde jetzt schon wieder verlassen zu müssen. Und das Leben im 18. Jahrhundert hatte – trotz aller Konventionen – schon etwas Aufregendes an sich …

In Harrys Kopf schwirrten ähnliche Gedanken herum. Zugegeben, er vermisste Hogwarts, seinen Freund Ron und Hedwig. Auf der anderen Seite gab es hier so viele spannende Dinge zu erleben und zu entdecken. Und Sommerferien bei den Dursleys vermisste er ohnehin kein Stück. Verglichen mit Onkel Vernon erfüllte ihr Leihonkel James die Rolle des „Erziehungsberechtigten“ gefühlte eine Millionen Mal besser. Solange sie also irgendwann nach Hogwarts in ihrer Zeit zurück reisen könnten ...

„Nun?“, fragte Onkel James noch einmal.

„Wir können warten“, entschied Harry nach einem Blickwechsel mit seiner Freundin.  
Hermine nickte entschlossen. „Sicher, außerdem bekommen wir so auch noch Eure Hochzeit mit.“

James lächelte ein wenig gequält. Wenn er seinem Instinkt vertraute, dann würde die erfolgreiche Vermählung mit Elizabeth Swann wohl ausfallen.

Ebenso wie die erfolgreiche Hinrichtung von Captain Jack Sparrow.

FIN

 

Geschichte zu Ende aber „Helden“ noch nicht zu Hause?!? Was soll das denn?!?!   
Keine Bange: Es gibt natürlich ´nen weiteren Teil (bislang etwa 100 Seiten auf meinem PC), den ich gerade am Bearbeiten bin und bei dem ihr hoffentlich nicht mehr jahrelang auf Updates warten müsst *hüstel*.  
Bleibt gespannt und bis bald. Ingata


End file.
